A Remembered Seduction
by FanOTheFang
Summary: Eric sits alone and bored in Fangtasia, but he has many memories to keep him entertained. One girl in particular occupies his mind. Rated M for sex and violence. Eric is a Vampire after all. No Sookie! (Now Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**New Multi-Chapter Story**

**.**

**A quick word about future chapters - This fic is M rated for a reason, sex and violence will follow, including mentions of sex with violence. We all know what Ocella's like and Eric is ruled by him, he is not as controlled as he is now, please do not read on if this is not to your taste.**

.

.

.

Fangtasia could get a little tedious when I made Pam take a night off. I sat at my table 'enthralling the vermin' but boring myself. A month after the Great Revelation I had to accept that nights in my bar might not keep me fully entertained. I was sure there would be nights ahead full of drama and chaos, but this wasn't one of them.

Fortunately I had a long life, full of memories to keep me occupied. I needed to choose one. My brain whirred past a million images, I was reminded of one of those first moving-picture machines.

I was distracted by a girl dancing a little way from me, she had turned her back to me for a moment. She had a lot of hair, thick and dark, tumbling down her half-naked back. Another girl, from a long time ago wondered into my mind, I grinned at the pleasant memory.

I was pulled from my reverie by a collective gasp from the humans. I realised I was staring, fangs beginning to show at this girl who was facing me now. Dancing closer, she was excited because she thought she had my attention.

She was nothing like the girl from my memories, black paint on her eyes and lips, the hair wasn't right, tiny black clothes clinging to her too-skinny body and she was young. Too fucking young! Who had let her in here? We'd only just been raided and fined because one of us, who should have known better, had been seen feeding from the slut he was banging in the car park. Now we were letting jail-bait like this in here. Even if this was a human bar, we'd still be in trouble for this baby blood-bag.

I sent a text to the front door security. _Under-age. Get her out. Now._

I never had to worry about this when Pam was here.

One of the idiots, who was supposed to be checking identification at the front door, came into the bar and looked around. Confused he looked to me for guidance, I had to nod at the dancing girl to let him know who needed to go.

Of course, as I nodded at her, she moved closer to me, like a young bitch in heat. Dream on, little one.

The girl looked confused as she was led away. There were tears, she was getting hysterical. Why did human females do this? Always tears!

I missed Pam.

I realised my bouncer was getting fangy at the pleading girl. I sent a text to him as he got her out to our service corridor.

_Do not feed._ _Tell her to come back when she's 21. _

I knew he would obey me, she would be safe for tonight at least.

Why did I have to be the morals of every vamp around? Oh, yes, I was Sheriff and now we had come out of the coffin, we had to act like good guys. Some of us were better at acting than others.

.

Now where was I? Just in case any other human thought I was making eye contact, I kept the phone in my hand and stared at it, then I let my mind get back to my memories.

My Beth and her handfuls of beautiful hair.

.

My maker had finally let me go. I had been distraught. I couldn't imagine existing without him but at the same time, I was desperate to get away from him. Ocella told me this wasn't a permanent arrangement, he would call me back to him whenever he wanted to, but right now my maker wanted time alone. Well, he wanted time alone with a boy he had found in Paris, he was thinking of turning him. I was miserably jealous and yet relieved.

If I was lucky the boy would survive and I would be free, at least until Ocella got bored again. Many of Ocella's 'creations' didn't last, he sometimes drained them too far, before they had chance to live forever, or he decided he didn't like them once they were made and gave them their final death's quickly. I was fortunate that I 'lived' after he killed me and pleased him once I was Vampire.

I left Paris moving North, I practised flying when I could. The freedom was exhilarating. I decided to avoid Scandinavia, too many memories. I kept moving, utilising all the skills I had been taught by my maker in the past couple of hundred years. Maybe it was closer to three hundred years now, human time did not particularly interest me.

I could feed without killing, most of the time, and keeping a low profile was easier if I didn't leave a trail of bodies behind me. I fed from victims who forgot I existed. I often fucked whores who didn't care if some freak bit them, so long as he could pay well. There was always fighting between humans, wars and skirmishes offered lots of blood. Men moving from one fight to another, drinking around camp fires and wondering off alone. Easy prey.

I found that learning languages from various countries came easily to me. I wasn't sure if this was a Vampire gift or something I would have been good at if I had been human. An hour or so just listening to various conversations and I could work out what they were saying and how to speak too. I enjoyed perfecting accents.

After a few months of wondering, I decided I wanted to try and stay in one place, I made a nest for myself in the Ural Mountains. I knew I couldn't keep moving for an eternity, the world was changing, becoming more densely populated. Maybe I didn't need to keep moving but I did need companionship. I wanted companionship. There were half a dozen villages within easy flying distance, the humans in them became my income, my food source and my entertainment. I continued to work as a trader, bartering was something I became good at, I didn't even need to glamour some of the humans. Primarily I sold furs, catching bears was easy, quite fun really. I became known in taverns, always able to buy a drink for a drunk and help them walk home. I had women, a varied selection of lonely women who's husbands were away or dead in the fighting.

It was Ocella's fault that I first heard of Beth. I was following an old plan of his. Apart from my pallor and temperature, I seemed to be the perfect picture of health, but in general humans at that time were not that healthy. Ocella decided we needed an ailment occasionally. Following this theory, one night I limped into a tavern that I was becoming well known in, paid for a beer that I wouldn't drink and a beer for the drunk at the bar, then complained of my pain. Just as a human would. I was proud of my acting.

The drunk I didn't know too well, but the serving girl I knew intimately and both of them said that "Elizabeth" was good at curing old war wounds and I should visit her. The name sounded strange spoken in Russian, Elizabeth was the closest word that I knew.

When I spoke to him alone, the drunk became more graphic, he promised that just looking at this girl would cure my knee, although I would have to expect other parts of me to begin to ache.

I was interested.

I asked about this Elizabeth again the following evening, a different village but still they knew her. Depending on who I spoke to Elizabeth was either a witch or a mid-wife or a healer. She was revered and the cause of concern at the same time. To some she was a lucky charm, having survived an illness that killed many. To others she was a jinx, her mother and her new husband had recently died of the same sickness. This apparently happened on the same day that she got well.

A reputed beauty, she now lived alone in the woods. She was my closest neighbour, I had managed to miss her because she lived in the triangle of my two most visited villages and my nest.

I decided to visit her the next evening...

.

I risked not feeding as soon as I woke because I wanted to see this girl, I supposed I was getting bored of my limited social circles and wanted a little entertainment. I flew high above the general area and found her tiny house, it was hidden amongst the trees but had a vegetable garden laid out in neat rows alongside. I landed in the woods and walked up to her homestead, practising limping again.

I called "Hello!" as I neared the house, I didn't want to scare the girl, I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. She appeared through the trees, carrying two logs of wood under one arm and an axe in the other. She hesitated when she saw me, so I had a perfect opportunity to see her properly. She was tiny, many people are compared to me, but she was maybe just a little more than five feet tall and slender, but her arms were wirey and strong. I could see a little of her dark hair but it was hidden, tied back under a modest cap. Her face and forearms were pale, creamy white, but she had pretty roses in her cheeks, I assumed from the of exertions carrying her load. Dark swooping eyebrows framed her face and from this distance her eyes were grey and green, and cautious. Caution was quite understandable as a stranger approached her home.

I was pleased to discover the stories were right. She was a beauty.

I stayed back, hands outspread to show my innocence. "You are Elizabeth? My name is Eric. I'm here because I was told you could help me. I have a knee injury." I took a couple of steps forward.

"You don't seem too injured?" She said, for such a little human her voice was low and husky.

Damn! I realised I had just taken two ordinary strides with no limp. Maybe I wasn't such an actor after all. "I was in pain when I set off from the village... the ache seems to have been relieved by my walk to you." I answered with a dazzling smile and hoped.

"Well, I'm glad I could help." She didn't sound entirely convinced, but she smiled back.

I left in a hurry. I felt foolish, which was something only my maker had made me feel since I was vampire. I heard his voice, loud and clear, in my head. "You didn't fuck her, Eric? You've been hunting for a pretty girl for so long. Go back and fuck her, Eric. Drain her. Break her body. Use her. Make her yours."

I was furious with myself. After being a Vampire for so long, when I lost my temper, I still acted as if I was human. I stormed off through the woodland that surrounded her home, staying on foot even though flying would be faster. The mocking voice of my maker still in my head.

.

After my daytime death, I convinced myself to try again. I couldn't let the imagined voice of my maker destroy the possibility that this beautiful human was mine to enjoy, not destroy. I was very sure she would be enjoyable.

For this visit I decided to feed before I visited the prize I aimed for. It should help me concentrate, I hadn't taken the time to get to know a human for long time, I was clearly out of practice.

The confused labourer was the reason that I had more colour than usual as I approached. Of course, he wasn't confused before I glamoured him, but he had no idea what hit him when I fed. His blood was tasty and fresh from working in the fields all day, heated from the sun. When I released him, I was still drawn back to my temptation in the woods. His taste was good, I wanted better.

Maybe it was a habit of hers to chop wood for her fire late in the evening, but when I saw Elizabeth again she was still carrying that axe. The chance of her chopping my head off was quite small, but I kept my distance and gave her space.

She nodded her head a little and wished me "Good evening."

I enjoyed that she was polite. I nodded back and greeted her in the same way. I gestured towards her axe. "May I help?"

"Thank you, but I can chop my own firewood."

"I am sure you can, but where I am from, I would be shamed to watch you labour, when I could help. Please do not shame me."

"And where are you from?" She asked, twisting the subject a little.

I almost lied automatically, but I didn't really need to, so I told the truth. "Northern Europe. Do you know of Scandinavia?"

"Not really," she admitted, then she offered a little information. "My father was from Paris?"

"Paris is much further south from my home, but I know the city very well." I said, then realised I sounded as if I was boasting, so I altered my tone a little. "If your father is French, then you are not really from here either? You certainly don't look like the people around here." I took the opportunity to let myself concentrate on her face for a long moment.

People around here were generally brown haired, with a tan complexion. She was different, with her blacker hair and much fairer skin. Here people were stocky, rather than slender. Elizabeth stood out almost as much as I did, with my white skin, long blond hair and towering height.

I saw her flush under my gaze, for a moment she was looking at me as much as I was looking at her, then that point in time was over.

She looked down. "I've never travelled." She admitted with a shrug.

I was still holding out my hand for the axe, finally, she handed it to me and told me what she needed. "Just a few sticks to start a fire, and a log to keep it going for a while. Thank you."

She stayed close by, holding up her dim light, that I didn't need to see by.

"It seems late to be preparing a fire?"

"It is. I was late home today, but I like a fire to sit by at night." She gave her explanation as I collected the chopped wood and carried it back to the front of her small home. A small ring of stones showed where she would need the wood, I set the load down and she set about lighting her fire.

It was the smallest house I had ever seen, 'hut' might have been a better word. Many homes these days, were built to house large families and their livestock just like the home I grew up in. Having animals inside was becoming less common in larger villages and towns, but houses were still built by their owners with extended families in mind.

The size of this house certainly showed the size of the girl's family. The walls were wattle and daub like most these days, but it was unfinished at the front. There was no door in the doorway so I could see the heath stone inside, and a few cooking items hung from the walls. Behind the little kitchen area, was a partition, not a full wall, I assumed she slept in the hidden space. Glancing along the building the sleeping space didn't seem large either, it was tapered but I could see a small window, it had a rough shutter that would give her air and a little light.

It crossed my mind that maybe I could enter a home with no door without an invitation, but I doubted it.

I concentrated on the girl again, I wanted to prolong our conversation. "You never visited France with your Father?"

She looked a little embarrassed and concentrated on her wooden sticks. "No, I didn't really know my father, he left when I was young. He went to find us a home in France, not Paris, but somewhere nice, comfortable... he never returned. Of course people say he never intended to come back, but my mother always believed he would have returned to us, if he could." I could hear the hurt in her voice. Did she hurt more thinking her father was dead, or thinking that he had deserted her mother?

This wasn't quite I how wanted this conversation to go, stirring up sad memories for her. I avoided the subject, "I only lived in Paris for a short while, I don't think it's a good place to live."

"Really?" She sat back as her little fire caught light and looked up at me, she seemed to want to hear more, so I sat and continued.

I told her about Paris and a few other places in Europe, then moved on to talk about Moscow, which was a relatively new city then. Ocella had shown me places that amazed me, but he hadn't enjoyed them with me. My Maker had seen everything there was to see, there was no excitement him him, which dulled my fascination. This girl was thrilled to hear what I had to say, I admit I enjoyed entertaining her. She asked a few questions and exclaimed occasionally. She was a wonderful audience, however I had talked for too long, I saw her yawn a little and her pretty eyes widened in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry."

I was happy to watch the blood rush to her cheeks but I concentrated and managed to reply. "I am keeping you up late tonight. Please, accept my apologies. I will let you get your rest."

"But I so enjoyed listening to you."

It was impossible not to smile at her enthusiasm, fortunately my fangs stayed hidden. "Maybe I could talk to you some other time, I will need to pass here again."

"Really? That would be nice." I received another smile and left her alone before I lost my resolve and tasted her right then.

I decided to walk back to my nest as there were hours left before dawn, as I strolled in the moonlight, I tried to recall the last time I had spoken so much. There was one time I remembered in particular, I recalled telling my eldest son about my first battle, he was a rapt audience too.

.

Stubbornly, I had chosen to spend my days in a small cave in the mountains, in preference to sleeping underground as my maker taught me. I had to fly or hover to the cave mouth, which was high and impossible for a human to reach, I couldn't even scent bears up here, just birds, who didn't bother me. The cave went back far enough that no light would ever reach my sleeping place. I didn't need luxury or comfort but I slept on an expensive bearskin and had another to cover me during the day.

After my talk with Elizabeth I sat at the mouth of the cave surveying what I was beginning to think of as my area. Lights were dim in the two villages I could see, but the light from Elizabeth's fire was hidden.

My maker's voice was in my head again. I felt I was being ridiculed for not feeding from the girl, and for not fucking her yet. Were they his thoughts or mine? My mind was made up, I wanted the girl to want me.

The voice in my head worried me. Was Ocella about to call me back to him? I longed to be back with him, but I wanted to be away from him too. I tried not to think of him, he would know if he was on my mind and I wanted to prove, to him and myself, that I could be happy without him.

I was leading a strange life for a vampire but I suppose I was content. I was sure there was more to this existence, but I didn't know what. A human was probably not the solution, but a girl like my new interest in the woods would certainly make the time pass pleasantly.

.

Over the following week I passed Elizabeth's little home three times in the early evening, each time she was sitting by her fire. She seemed to be working with a pestle and mortar but I didn't pry. Twice I called out greetings from the pathway below her enclosure, but I didn't get closer, until the third night, when I stopped for a couple of minutes to pass the time of day, or night.

I had told her I was lodging close by, and trading in the local villages and towns, but I didn't mention where I was actually staying. I explained my regular visits by saying I preferred the walk through the woods to the direct route between two of the closer villages. She looked a little bemused at the thought but didn't comment. I didn't know her well enough to decide if she realised I was passing by to see her or if she just thought I was a rather strange, stranger.

The next time I walked past her home, there was no sign of life. I could smell nothing to give me cause for concern, only a feint scent of her that could have been earlier that day. There were no sounds, no heartbeat. It was fully dark, where was she? I found I was concerned and considering searching further, when I heard movement behind me.

Walking towards me on the slim pathway was Elizabeth. She was carrying a lantern, with a tallow candle that gave off very little light. I could see easily but could she? Could she see me, just standing here, looking up at her home?

She didn't seem concerned and actually waved to me.

"Good evening," I said, as she got closer. "You are out late this evening."

"Yes, busy day." She stopped in front of me and caught her breath. I assumed she'd been rushing on her walk through the dark, even so she had a broad smile.

"And a good day, I assume?"

"Yes! I brought twins today. One of the girls in the village, we had no idea there were two babies, but there were. Both are healthy and screaming!" When she was this excited, it was difficult not to smile with her, but then she paused, maybe she realised she was talking to a stranger, a male stranger and she quietened.

She was wearing a simple, dark dress, just like most women wore, it came down to her ankles and tied around her waist, beneath was a white dress of a softer material, showing at the collar and sleeves. She also she had a shawl around her shoulders, it was high summer here but it was often cooler in the evenings. As I watched her pull her shawl tighter, I offered to chop her firewood again, she seemed a little unsure but I pressed, "Your day seems to have been more interesting that mine. If I chopped wood for you, could you tell me more?"

I gestured up to her home, she acquiesced and we walked back to her little house together. She collected the old axe from inside her house, I noted there was still no front door, then she walked with me to her wood pile again.

I was very aware how attractive I was to women, even before I became a vampire I had a great deal of female attention. Elizabeth had looked at me a little longer than she should once or twice, and as I was about to take part in manual labour, I took off my over shirt, laying it over an uncut tree trunk before I began. My under shirt still covered my upper arms, but it was quite open at the neck and along my shoulders. I loosened the tie at my hair, just a little, to let a few blond strands fall and I put on a show for the girl. Afterall, she had been a widow for six months.

I worked at what seemed to be human speed, maybe slower. She certainly watched me, she held the light for me, which I suppose was an excuse. I acted as if I didn't notice her gaze.

"You must be very proud." I was carrying the chopped wood back to the front of her home. She looked up at me, at little surprised. "The twins? They are very rare?"

She looked embarrassed but recalled the conversation we were having earlier and carried on. "Yes. Very rare. I have never seen grown-up twins, I hope I shall in a few years!"

"Do you often help birthing babies?"

She nodded. "My mother used to help mothers before she passed away. I helped her and learnt a lot. People around here think I'm lucky! I haven't lost a child or a mother since this winter."

"Really?" I didn't know a great deal about giving birth, but I knew all too well that it wasn't often successful. I lost my human wife soon after she gave birth to our last child. I shouldn't think about that now.

Elizabeth prepared the fire and continued, "I know it won't be this way forever, not all of them will live, but I must be doing something right." She smiled into the little flames and seemed proud of her accomplishments.

With a little encouragement, she talked easily about curing illnesses and midwifery. It seemed her mother and her husband had taught her a great deal and how to deal with many situations. For a girl of her age she certainly seemed confident and competent.

I tried to ask that politely, "Forgive me, but you seem quite young for that?" Usually only women who already had children were midwives.

"I'm the only person around here who can help." She admitted. Maybe she decided it was time to change the subject but after a while she asked, "Do you have children?"

It was time for me to lie. That was something I didn't enjoy.

As a human I was brutally honest, but as a vampire I was often forced to avoid the truth. Ocella taught me well, he kept his stories as plausible as possible and close to the truth. I understood we couldn't glamour everyone, but keeping our secret was imperative, and lies were inevitable.

The story I intended to tell Elizabeth had worked before, there were some elements of truth to it. "I never had children." I began, as if I didn't want to tell the story. "Although I was married, twice."

She looked a little surprised at that news but stayed quiet.

"My first wife and I grew up together, we lived in the same village and were allowed to marry. We were young and knew we had lots of time for children so when she didn't fall pregnant, we weren't worried." I paused for effect again. "She died, an illness that killed many."

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth whispered.

I nodded and continued. "For a while I didn't consider marrying again, but a friend of mine was killed. His wife was agreeable and we were both ready to settle again, so we married. She had lost two children from her previous husband, one had lived a few months and she was desperate for more children. She never became pregnant by me, although we certainly enjoyed trying." I took a quick look to my side, Elizabeth was looking down at her hands after that comment. A slight flush to her cheek, I thought. I decided not to become more graphic.

"After more than a year, my wife was frantic, still no children. We were no longer happy and... " I shook my head, assuming my audience would understand that this imaginary marriage had failed, then I shrugged. "I took an opportunity to leave, to fight. I suggested to my wife that I didn't have to return to her, she could assume I was killed in the fighting and start again."

Elizabeth was clearly shocked. "You left your home so she could marry again?"

I nodded, and hoped I looked disappointed.

"You left your family?"

"My parents had passed, I had brother and sisters but they had their own families. I looked upon everything as an adventure and travelled South."

I think Elizabeth realised I was trying to make the best of my situation so she smiled. "South from your Northern home."

"Yes, first through Europe, then here. I do not have a family, but I live an interesting life..." I glanced up at her and was pleased to see her looking at me.

"But, clearly, you miss your home." She asked, I nodded, trying for sympathy again. "You're a Northern man at heart."

"Apparently so, but I have seen places I would have never dreamed of and met many people. I am not always alone." I let the conversation tail off, as we both watched her little fire.

My lies were meant to encourage her sympathy, to convince her I was as lonely as she seemed to be and let her know that when we together, as I soon expected us to be, she wouldn't be left with a child.

I saw her pull the shawl tighter and asked, "How do you live up here? It cannot be possible for you in the winter."

"No, it isn't. My mother and father built this little place, they lived here during the summer and she started the herb garden. When my father left, we stayed here during the summer and with my mother's sister in the village during the winter." She continued to talk about the herb garden, which would have meant more to me if I had needed her potions to survive.

As she was talking I remembered a group of people that Ocella used to loath. It amused me that he would not approve of this girl. Elizabeth saw me smile and looked questioningly at me. I had to grin and explain, "So you're a clever, little witch?"

I had seen terror before. She froze, I realised that I couldn't have scared her more if I had bared my fangs. She gasped then managed to take enough of a breath to speak. "Sir, I'm no witch! I just help people." I held up my hands to try to stop her panic, but she continued, "I am not evil, Sir. Please don't use that word. Don't say that about me."

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I know you are not a witch…"

"You can't even say that word. Please." She whispered, looking out at the night surrounding us as if she expected to see a mob coming for her.

"I won't."

"Sir, if you are here to investigate me then, I swear, I'm no witch. It's just herbs, and... and knowing what to do, nothing more." She was so frightened, I considered glamouring her to calm her down again, but I kept talking and after a while I seemed to believe me and settled down a little.

She called me 'Sir' yet again, so I said, with a smile, "You used to call me Eric," and was relieved when she smiled back.

"How did your mother learn everything?" I asked, trying to distract her from my blunder.

"From her mother and my aunt, the knowledge was passed along. Peter came to my mother to learn too." Peter was her late husband, she had mentioned him very little in our previous conversations. Now she hesitated, then carried on, "He lost his family to illness. He heard about my mother too late, but he came from the city to meet her. She taught him… and she eventually allowed us to marry."

"Eventually?"

"Peter was young, no fortune, no prospects but he was very clever. He learnt quickly, they both worked together well. My mother was happy for us to be married once she knew him. They saved a lot of lives before they were taken." Her voice wavered a little, I wondered if I should press this subject.

"They both died this winter?" I asked and she just nodded. "So you are alone up here, there is nowhere else for you?"

"My mother's sister and her husband have been very kind. I stayed with them until the weather improved. Their home has a lot of sad memories for me and they have three children, so it's busier than I am used to. My uncle allowed me to live up here this summer, I will have to return to the village when the weather changes."

I supposed her Uncle was the head of her family now, he would make the decisions about where she would live and work, I assumed he'd arrange a second marriage for her too. Whether she would have a say in that matter depended upon him.

Personally I realised how lucky I was to find her, very few girls her age lived alone. I had the opportunity to be with her this summer, there was no rush. I was sure the first time with her would be worth waiting for.

I returned our conversation to easier matters until she seemed too sleepy to talk. It was time for me to leave, but I made a mistake. To help her stand, I offered her my hand rather than my clothed arm.

"You're so cold!"

This had happened before. I was used to humans stepping back in fright, not because they thought I was a monster, but because they thought I was sick. Sickness was a greater killer than monsters these days. I waited for Beth to react in the same way, but she did not.

"Eric, are you well?" Her voice was full of concern. I was so surprised at her reaction that I stood still as she reached up to touch my forehead.

"I am well."

She ignored my words, scowling in thought as she touched my cheek.

I needed to say something. "People have said similar things before, I do not know why. Maybe I'm cooler because I'm from further North?"

She looked a little sceptical, hardly surprising considering my excuse. I could tell that I was saying didn't seem right to her, but body temperatures were not known about then, she couldn't disagree with me. She added, "You're pale too."

"So are you." She had touched my face, so I touched hers. The softest of touches, I brushed the back of my finger against her pale cheek. It was the perfect distraction. Flustered now, she stepped back from me, fortunately not straight onto her fire. Colour flushed to her face, I just managed to keep my fangs under control, my cock, however was a great deal harder to control.

Her eyes were on my face, I could have glamoured her and taken her then but no. She certainly desired me, I wanted her to voice that desire. I left. I believe I left both of us frustrated.

.

I did not go far. I paced the woods close to her little home, thinking that returning and fucking the girl was a better option than leaving her.

I thought she was sleeping but heard a noise that I didn't expect. A small sigh.

I moved closer to her hut. Listening intently.

An exhaled breath. The movement of her body on a mattress of straw.

Was she doing what I thought she was doing?

Another sound that that most certainly could have been eager fingers in a slick pussy.

I stood listening to her, with my jaw dropped like a fool. Listening to this intimate moment.

Was she thinking of me? Inwardly I cursed that I could not get to her, I had never been invited into her home and this was not the time to go knocking on her non-existent door.

I did the only thing I could. My cock would have to accept my hand as a substitute for her. Not ideal but certainly a release. I was careful to stay quiet. I came just as I heard her gasp reach a climax.

I stayed silent, listening to her move and settle into her sleep. I heard her say just one word. "Comfort."

.

.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story, it's a new start for me and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I have no Beta so the mistakes are all mine – apologies! **

**I would like to send huge thanks to the magnificent Jeca who helped me work through parts of this story, when I wasn't especially confident about sharing it.**

**.**

**Please take a moment to review, I am hoping to update weekly and need the motivation to keep going. I'm sure anyone who writes knows what I mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Update: Eric is remembering the first time he was been sent away by Ocella, when he found Elizabeth to keep him entertained.**

.

I returned to my cave, amused with myself and more confident than ever that Beth would be mine.

There were hours to waste before dawn, and I sat watching the stars while I felt my good mood change. Ocella. His feelings were strong and changing so quickly I could hardly keep up. Exultant then angry then concerned and back again. I realised later that this was the night that Ocella turned his Parisian boy. My own jealousy began to mix with his feelings.

Even though it was centuries later, thinking about Ocella again was enough for me to want to block all the memories out of my head.

I snapped back to the present day, and glared at my little phone that I was still holding. Fortunately Fangtasia was due to close in fifteen minutes and if I didn't leave then the bar the staff would never be able to get rid of all our valued customers.

I caught Longshadow's eye and he nodded to me from behind the bar as I left for the peace and quiet of my office.

I was still riled that my pleasant reverie of Beth had been ruined by Ocella. He had a habit of spoiling things.

I never actually knew if he managed to turn that particular boy. I certainly never met him or even heard him spoken of again. He may have died during the change, or afterwards if he didn't please Ocella.

I was kept occupied for a short while. Longshadow and the nights takings kept my thoughts in this decade until I set off for my drive home.

Again, my thoughts returned to the past. This time I latched on to a more unpleasant topic.

Romulus, what a disaster! He was another boy that Ocella had decided would make an excellent Vampire companion. We had found out about Romulus in Rome, which was why Ocella had given him his ridiculous name. I hadn't understood the joke at the time, I think I was barely one hundred years old.

We were in a whore house in the city, when Ocella spoke to a merchant who boasted he was only there because he was away from home. At home he had a boy, whom he was guardian of, and he had taught this boy to suck cock perfectly. He claimed the boy put these whores to shame. A push of glamour and we got the whole story, with graphic but honest descriptions and glowing praise. Ocella was convinced that he wanted what this merchant had. We bought his home with the assistance of glamour, ensuring we had the proper paperwork before we left the city early one evening. We were driven by the man who was destined not to survive once he had taken us to his old home. Once there I had the job of draining him and disposing of the body, as well as taking care of the horses, while Ocella tracked down the boy.

Romulus was kept in a house that was far away from civilisation, he didn't try to escape while his guardian was away, the boy's mind seemed disturbed. That wasn't particularly surprising, considering the life he had lead. I estimated his age between sixteen and eighteen, maybe nineteen. He had been held by his guardian, come jailer, for at least two years and trained to please him. Ocella and I simply moved in.

Ocella was occupied with the Romulus, as was I, but less so. I generally joined them when Ocella requested it, he enjoyed watching. I preferred to take my meals and entertainment in a village that took me just ten minutes to fly to. I was tasked with bringing in supplies of food for the boy, I admit it was at least two weeks before I realised these supplies were not being used.

Earlier that night Ocella had left us, I did not know why. Had I upset him? I didn't know. He used me, ignored the boy and left. Eventually I got used to Ocella coming and going, for no known reason, but back then I was always terrified that I had angered him, or made him not want me. I was anxious enough to stay put, I'd fed fully the night before. Maybe that was that why Ocella was upset? I had no way of knowing. As I had fed, I had no real use for the boy, unless Ocella returned and demanded I use him.

"Did you eat?" I asked as I smelt, then saw the amount of food spoiling.

He shrugged. The teenagers of the twentieth century would have been proud.

"You should eat."

"I will."

He turned his back to me, and curled into the wall by his side. For the first time I looked at him properly, I knew what "too thin" looked like. As a human I had seen people close to starvation, but why was he so thin? He had food.

"Eat."

.

So clearly I remembered ordering Romulus to eat, but to my relief I had reached my home, parked the car and forced myself to think of pleasanter topics. I had brought food for Beth once.

.

The villages close to Elizabeth's home were relatively healthy this summer, the illness in the winter had reduced the population sufficiently. There was enough food and work to go around, people prospered.

I had not planned to visit Elizabeth for a second night running, but I had an opportunity so decided to take it.

I arrived a little later than usual and was surprised at the change to her home. She had a front door. There was the distinct smell of newly worked wood. I could hear her inside and decided to knock, formally on her new door, rather than call out.

"You're my first visitor!" She exclaimed as she opened the door. We exchanged compliments on her door, she was clearly pleased with it. She explained that the father of the twins had fitted it for her as payment for their safe delivery.

Fortunately she didn't seem to notice that I didn't come straight into her home, or that I had my hands behind my back. "I upset you last night..."

I didn't need to say 'witch' again, she tried to stop me saying "No, no."

But I carried on. "I wanted to apologise, so I brought you a gift." From behind my back I brought the dead bird that I had caught earlier. A quail possibly. Not the smartest bird, it came to me when I called.

I certainly managed to surprise her.

"You shouldn't have but that's wonderful, thank you. They're supposed to be really tasty. I never tried one. Come in, come in. Could you hang it there for me, please?"

In amongst her tumult of chatter was the easiest invitation into someone's home that I had ever received.

I knew her little hut was small, but it was even smaller when I was inside. I hooked the bird where she had gestured to and sat where she invited me. The top of my head touched the ceiling in parts, I was happy to sit on a wooden chest in the corner and see her home.

I was hoping for a scent of her activities of the previous evening, the room where she slept was just behind the thin wall at my back. However the scent of the new wood and the herbs she was drying filled the small room so her scent was limited.

"I could cook the bird tomorrow, if you would like to share?" She spoke just above a whisper. I looked up at her in surprise and she looked away quickly. This invitation was equivalent to the modern day invitation to 'coffee', she had offered to share a meal with me, cook a meal for me.

I knew had to decline. I could have visited her tomorrow evening, pretended to eat but discarded the food, glamoured her into not noticing maybe and spent the night in her company. It seemed like a waste, the bird was dumb, but why shouldn't she eat it all. Hiding uneaten food from her seemed like too much of a lie. "Thank you, but I have to go away tomorrow. Business. I am away for two days, maybe more."

She nodded, her back to me.

"I would like to come and call on you as soon as I return." Those words got her to turn and face me again.

"I would like that." She smiled.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so pleased to see her smile, but I was.

.

The nearest city close by had a fast flowing river. It was perfect for dumping drained bodies, I added three to it over the next two nights as I prepared to revisit Elizabeth. For a moment I had the feeling I used to have as a human, when I ate too much at a feast. The feeling faded quickly, I enjoyed my flight and returned to my cave in time for dawn.

As I woke the next evening I was ready for my little witch.

You can imagine my irritation as she was not by her fire, waiting for me. Shouldn't she be here, pining for me after my two nights absence? I glared at her little house in frustration then decided to track her down. There was no trace of her scent around her home, as there was a light rain to wash it away. I had the option of two villages, I chose the slightly larger, assuming she was doctoring someone and there were more people to help there. I was often lucky in these things, I ran slowly down the track and could see someone ahead through the trees. I began to walk and, sure enough, it was Elizabeth ahead of me.

I couldn't see much of her, as she had a shawl up over her head, but I could see a little of her face. She looked shocked and exhausted, I doubted it was just the rain making her face wet. When she saw me she stopped and swayed a little, she just managed to say my name.

Ever the opportunist I moved, at human speed, to her side and put my arm to her waist to support her. "Elizabeth? Are you well?"

"They're dead."

"Dead?"

"Larisa and her baby... She was a child herself and I couldn't help her. She was too young for this. The baby was too small. There was so much blood. I couldn't help. She was in so much pain. There was blood, Eric, so much blood." Elizabeth was close to hysteria. I had never been especially good at comforting people. I just held her while she sobbed. I could tell there had been blood, she was carrying a bundle that seemed to be clothes soaked in dead blood. The scent was not at all appetizing.

Eventually she stepped away from me. "I'm sorry. Sorry... I need to get home." She wiped her face with her shawl and turned back to the road ahead.

"You can't walk home alone at this time of night. You should have stayed in the village. Couldn't someone have walked you home?"

She looked miserable as I scolded her. "I wanted to get away. I had been with her since last night... I was so proud that I had not lost any mothers or children. I was boasting, wasn't I? Just the other night. I shouldn't have been so proud."

"You cannot blame yourself for this. Let me help you." I picked her up easily, she was as light as a feather, but she wriggled as I lifted her. "Be still. You take care of everyone, let someone take care of you."

"You can't carry me home!" She exclaimed and pushed at my chest.

"I can't if you struggle." I said and made as if to drop her, making her clutch at my shirt. I liked that. "Be still Elizabeth, relax."

I began to walk towards her home, she was stiff and uncomfortable at first, but then she seemed to settle. She mumbled quietly, "You should probably call me Beth."

"Thank you, I will."

A few more paces and she was sleeping in my arms, her face against my chest, her fingers still holding my shirt. I was hardly jolting her as I walked, but to make sure she had the smoothest passage, I hovered a little from the pathway and flew her home. It was always good to practise. I stayed low, if she had woken I doubt she would have realised I wasn't touching the ground.

I carried her into her little home and went through to the room where she slept. I had to keep my head low. I stood for a moment with her in my arms, letting the scent of the room fill my senses and ensuring I could control myself before I woke her.

"Beth, Beth?" I whispered and as she begin to wake I stood her by her straw bed, but I kept an arm at her waist while she stifled a yawn.

"You need to sleep." I said, my plans for her coming to an end as an exhausted girl wasn't quite the companion I had planned for tonight.

She nodded and seemed able to stand alone. I took her noisome bundle from her and left her for a moment as I dropped it and my pack of furs by her front door. I brought back a lit tallow candle for her room.

Beth hadn't moved, I think she was just beginning to realise she was home, she looked a little confused. "I wanted to help her." She whispered, the dead girl understandably still at the forefront of her mind.

"Let me help you." I took the thin shawl from her, she gave no objections although when I went to remove the cap she always wore to keep her hair covered, she reached to stop me. I kept my voice low and explained, "Your hair is damp, let me help." She lowered her hands as I untied the cap and the ties on her hair. Her hair was thick, dark and wavy, falling beautifully down her back. She sighed and closed her eyes as I ran my fingers through her hair.

I shouldn't have gone further, but I did.

I moved around to face her and untied the belt at her waist, she scowled a little in sleepy, confusion as I unlaced the ties at her neck and moved the dress off her shoulders, to pool at her feet. I was sure she slept in her under dress which was plain white and reached just past her knees. I should go no further.

"Sleep now," I murmured and ushered her to the mattress stuffed with straw. She sat a moment, then lay down on her back as I covered her with a blanket that seemed too thin, even in summer.

It was then I realised I wasn't doing a good job of putting her to bed as she still wore a pair uncomfortable-looking clogs. Her feet were muddy too. I knelt at the foot of her bed, took off the clogs and with a soft cloth tried to clean her feet a little. Beth twisted a little in her sleep, bringing her thighs tight together.

I couldn't resist the temptation of her calves and ran my hands over the backs of her lower legs. Beth gave a soft sigh. It was impossible to stop, I found the soft spot at the back of her knees and massaged gently. Her blood was pumping, her pussy wet, the mixture of aroma's intoxicating to me.

Again she twisted in her sleep, her creamy-white thighs parting and her own hand moving lower. I paused for a moment, thinking I could watch her. Watch what I had heard but not been able to see just a few nights ago. The temptation to be more involved this time was strong, my hands massaged higher, moving her skirt up, I caught a glimpse of dark hair and inviting red lips. I touched those lips, so very carefully, thrilled at the small sound from her as her legs parted further. She turned her face to her pillow as I moved closer to my goal. I hoped my tongue and lips would not be too cool against her heated skin.

Her fingers twisted in my hair as I tasted her, my fingers moved in a steady rhythm making her moan. She was somewhere between sleeping and awake, I would worry about that afterwards. All I cared about now was tasting her heated blood, I wanted that moment when it was pumping hard and laced with lust. I would taste her the second she came.

Her orgasm came quickly, I pricked her skin with the very tips of my fangs, very careful just to make two tiny pin pricks and only take a mouthful of her blood. She tasted delightful, sweet but filled with lust. Keeping my face close to her thigh, I ran my tongue around my lips and teeth, tasting the last traces of her.

She had let go of my hair.

I looked up to see her eyes wide, staring at me in horror and shock. My fangs were away, I was sure she had not seen them, but she could certainly see me settled between her thighs. She was about to scream, hysteria would follow.

"Relax." My voice was steady and confident, a flash of glamour stopped her panic. I hadn't wanted to glamour her, but it had to be done.

I moved from her bed, her eyes were still fixed on me as I straightened her skirt and covered her with the blanket, tucking in her bare feet. I crouched by her pillow and held her gaze. I only needed a small push of glamour. "Beth, you remember I met you as you walked home?"

She nodded and kept nodding as I spoke.

"I carried you home and brought you to your bed. Remember that I helped you with your pretty hair and then left you to sleep. I left you alone. You slept well and dreamed of me. You remember dreaming of me?"

I brought a small smile to her pretty lips. Already hard, my cock practically bounced. I had to get out of here before I could not leave.

"You dreamed of me and I brought you comfort. It was a sweet dream. Sleep well, Beth."

Before I left her entirely, I untied a fur from my pack and covered her. She sighed and turned on her side, away from me. I hoped she was dreaming of me.

Once again I was alone, wanking in the woods, outside of her home. Was I ashamed of what I had done? I had done worse. She was sleeping, not dead. She was happy, she had her comfort. Possibly more than I had.

.

I kept my head clear of the past for the hour that remained before dawn. I concentrated on the local human news on television, ensuring that nothing was happening that would affect Fangtasia, and checked the early business news in case it seemed worth selling any stocks, but everything was stable at the moment.

Only when I went to my light-tight bedroom did I let myself think of Beth again. I concentrated on a clear image of her blushing face to try and keep any thoughts of Ocella spoiling my memories.

.

Beth had blushed beautifully when I saw her the next night. This night I knew she would be mine.

I sat next to her, by her small fire. She was flustered by my presence.

"Thank you for helping me home last night. I was exhausted, I hope I wasn't rude."

"You weren't." I said quietly and let her continue.

"And, and thank you for the fur. It was wonderful, I slept quite late this morning." She patted a bundle beside her which I realised was the rolled fur. She intended to return it to me.

"That is a gift, it's yours."

I had surprised her. "Thank you, really? But I cannot accept it. It's so expensive, Eric. Shouldn't you sell it?"

"No, it is yours." I insisted as I began opening the bundle. To stop her obvious concerns I lied. "See, there is a rent, it has been repaired well, but will not sell. People who buy furs are very particular." That was bullshit, the fur was worth a small fortune. I knew Beth had never bought one and may never know that a tiny repair would not decrease the price significantly.

I spread the black fur out, running my hands over it. After my lie, it was time I told the absolute truth. "I would like to see you laid naked upon it."

She was shocked. She gasped, almost laughed in surprise and looked away.

I needed talk quickly. "I have to be honest, Beth, you know I cannot court you as I wish. We cannot have children. I cannot go to your uncle and ask for your hand, but that does not mean I don't want to."

She was looking at me now, eyes bright with tears. My emotional little witch.

"I am alone. As are you. We should not have to be lonely." I spoke quietly, sounding calmer than I felt. Now I had said I wanted her there was no going back. I still wanted her to have the choice, but I didn't know what I would do if she did not choose to be with me.

Then she kissed me.

.

.

**I know this is a cruel place to stop – but there's new a chapter next weekend. I promise!**

**.**

**A huge thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this too. Please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Update: Eric is remembering the first time he was sent away by Ocella, he has told Beth that he wants her and then...**

**.**

_Then she kissed me. _

Warm lips pressed hard against mine, just for a moment, then she moved back a little way. Her eyes wide and surprised at her own actions.

I let her catch her breath, almost waiting for her to apologise and say she shouldn't have done that, but she didn't.

So, of course, I kissed her back. I was gentler than she had been, careful not to hurt her. When my tongue flicked against her lips she opened her mouth to me and leaned a little closer. I remember her being welcoming and warm, her body against mine, her lips and tongue. So warm.

She was wearing that damn cap again, I slipped it from her and moved one hand to the back of her head, holding her hair and holding her close to me.

Beth was a little tentative but she touched my face as I kissed her, and when I lowered her, moving her back onto the fur, she made no objection. Her hand moved to my shoulder, gripping my shirt as I kept my hand at her waist. There was no need to hurry and risk scaring her, I had her to myself all night, I would take my time.

However the temptation to see a little more of her was strong, I propped myself up on one arm, still leaning above her and holding eye contact, I slowly pulled at the ties at the front of her dress. I wanted to see her naked on the dark fur, with the moonlight upon her, making her pale skin glow and the tall trees hiding her from all the world, except for my eyes.

Who knew? I had finally become such a old romantic after all these years. Not really. I just wanted something I would have wanted had I been human. My wife, Aude and I had spent the first weeks of our marriage in my parents house, while we worked on building our own home. The most private, intimate place we found was amongst the trees, although we never had the luxury of fur to lie upon.

It was wrong of me not to think of the girl on this fur with me. She was getting anxious and I hadn't noticed. When I wasn't concentrating on her, she broke my gaze and looked to the trees surrounding us. Was she looking for people looking at us? There were none, but still she looked.

"There's no one there." I tried to assure her and bent to kiss her again, but she seemed more tentative now. I pulled back and it seemed that she couldn't stop herself looking at the trees again.

"Could we go inside?" She asked, her voice quite timid.

"Of course," I replied. I adapted quickly, I didn't have to share her with the moon, I'd keep her all to myself. Whatever made her comfortable.

Her small sleeping room was certainly intimate, she lit a candle, as I laid the fur over her straw mattress. I had to duck my head a little to avoid the ceiling, but I didn't intend to be standing for too long.

She nodded when I asked if she felt better here. "Good, I want you to be comfortable." I whispered close to her ear, and she turned her head just a fraction to catch my kiss. I slipped my arms around her back, careful to keep my hands above her waist and keep her relaxed. She was gripping my arms through my shirt again, reaching up to kiss me back.

In fact my shirt was having a tough time. I stepped back a little. "I will take this off before you tear it." I smiled, as she blushed and looked away, glanced back at me and looked away again.

Again I kept my hands on her waist and she didn't resist as I pulled her back to me. Her warm hands ran up and down my bare arms, as she reached up to kiss me again, she leaned into me. I could feel her soft breasts against my chest and her hard nipples too.

Last night she had been shrouded in her white dress, today she was still covered, I wanted to see her. Again she was wearing a dark outdoors dress with a white under-dress, both belted around her waist. She would be naked beneath, this was centuries before lacy underwear. If I brought the dresses over her head, she would be naked and possibly become nervous. Tactically I decided to move one step at a time.

My hands brushed against her breasts as I unfastened the ties at the neck of her dress. She made no objection as I moved the dress off her shoulders and she helped getting her arms out of her sleeves. However, then she crossed one arm against her breasts and dropped her chin.

She almost flinched as I touched her chin to lift her face so I could see her properly. "You are hiding?"

Beth was flushed with embarrassment. "They are small." She still tried to cover her breasts.

Shaking my head, I gently moved her arms and cupped one breast in my hand. Her chest wasn't large, but certainly not too small, firm and high, creamy white with no sign of a blemish and exceedingly pretty nipples. Very inviting. I rubbed my thumb across one and she gave a little gasp. I ducked my head and took the nipple in my mouth, suck and teasing as she wound her fingers in my hair and moaned.

"They seem perfect to me," I murmured as I moved to the other breast. Privately I was pleased that my fangs were in control, but for how long. I needed to move this along. The belt on her dress was easily untied and although she tensed a little when I lowered her dress, she seemed to settle as I stroked her back and held her to me.

The room was so small, we didn't have to move far to sit on her straw mattress, when covered by the fur it was quite comfortable. Again she looked away as I took off my trousers, and she kept her eyes on mine as we leant back on the bed. I noticed she seemed to expect to be on her back, with me on top, I'd have to change that expectation soon.

My hands ran over her body, I hoped I wasn't making her cold, I didn't want to be under the covers just yet. She was still tentative but her hands were running across my chest as mine explored lower. I teased her damp pussy and as she moaned, I whispered "Touch me."

She took a breath as if to gain courage and moved her hands down slowly. Her hands felt warm to me as she circled my cock and for the first time she glanced down.

It took her a while to say what she wanted to say. She stopped and started a few times. "I don't think... I'm sorry... You'll hurt me, you're too... large..."

"I won't hurt you, Beth. You're so wet and ready. Watch... watch..."

I helped prop her up a little as she watched my wet fingers slip into her, her eyes widened. I assumed she agreed that she was ready, she took a firmer hold on my cock and smiled, seeming more confident as I hummed in satisfaction.

"So soft." She murmured.

"Really!" I had to object and my shock made her giggle.

"Not soft, hard, but the skin is soft." She wasn't making much sense as she stopped thinking about what she was saying and concentrated on me. Her smile widened as I groaned when she found that sensitive spot behind my balls.

"There!" I encouraged her.

"Just there?"

A few more quiet moments of stroking, touching and exploring each other and I knew we were more than ready. Rather than laying her on her back as she expected, I moved on my back and pulled her to sit astride me. She seemed a little surprised, but ready to try what seemed to be something new for her.

I whispered what she should do. "When you're ready move yourself down onto my cock, move back if you feel any pain. Are you ready? Are you wet for me?" I was thrilled to finally see her nimble fingers tease her pussy, then slick and wet, those fingers stroked my cock as she positioned herself above me. She was a quick study.

I was inside her. She was nervous at first and shifted back at the first sign of resistance, again she moved and I was deep inside her. Not just warm, she was hot and wet and tight. Worth the wait.

Her hands fell hard onto my chest as she moved herself in an uneven rhythm. She actually laughed in delight, I felt the laughter through her body. When I came I had to be so careful not to let my fangs show. Her eyes were on my face, as she panted my name.

.

I had exhausted her. Beth was curled against me, her body limp and relaxed. She was all mine but I had not yet tasted her blood. She had been alert, watching my every move, eyes wide with excitement as we tried movements and positions that were new to her.

I had to taste her.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, I do not think I sounded as devious as I felt starting this conversation.

"No. Not at all." She replied, innocent to my reasons.

"That's a shame."

"A shame? Eric?"

"It is a shame because if I had hurt you, I could kiss you better."

She blushed wonderfully. "I have heard of that... but never..." She let her words tail off and, for a moment, I actually felt sorry for her poor husband. They had obviously not had any experience other than each other and had missed out on a few married pleasures.

I quickly brought my thoughts back to me. "May I kiss you?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, please."

As she writhed beneath my fingers and tongue I made the smallest cut with my fangs and drew blood from her. It was sweet and lusty, just like her.

The little wound healed quickly, I made sure of that. I moved back up her body, my cock slipped inside her easily, it was as if it was home. She was clearly tired but I was slow and careful this time, holding eye contact, learning which movements made her gasp and her eyes widen.

"My magical little witch." I murmured as she arched her body to mine and we came for the last time that evening.

She didn't object to the word that had so recently scared her and as she settled to sleep she whispered, "Good night, my North Man."

I should have been angry at her casual possession of me. Only Ocella owned me. However I quite liked the new name. North Man. That was me. Northman.

.

I was content the following night as I set off for Fangtasia, Pam would be back and I would be considerably less bored. On my drive I let myself remember the evening after the first night I had spent with my little witch.

.

As I walked to her home the following night, I could see her sat by her usual fire. She greeted me quite awkwardly. It didn't take a Vampire's intuition to know that she was upset, and upset with me.

I kissed her cheek and sat next to her. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine." She was using that small, nervous voice again.

"No, you are not fine."

She looked at me, her frustration clearly showing. "I thought I would wake next to you this morning."

Ahh! That was it. This was an easy problem to solve. It wasn't even that much of a lie. "I had to leave, I didn't want to. What if someone had called for your help this morning? What if I was seen with you? I don't think everyone should know about this, it would ruin your reputation." I was convincing her, I saw her nod, so carried on, "And they would beat me black and blue for being lucky enough to be with the most beautiful girl for miles around."

She raised an eyebrow at my obvious flattery, but smiled too.

I took her hand and said honestly. "I wanted to wake with you, but I knew I shouldn't."

"I understand." She said, sounding a little sad. "I didn't mean to accuse you..."

"You didn't, don't worry." I slipped my arm around her and she leant on my shoulder as I continued. "I think in the long run it will be better for you if no one knows about us. I will leave when the weather changes, but you will return to your village. I imagine they like to gossip."

"Oh, yes." She gave a little rueful smile.

I kissed her cheek, she turned to me and I could have gone further but it seemed important that I should talk to the girl too. "Tell me, how was your day? How many people did you save?"

.

Pam called into my office as soon as she arrived at Fangtasia. After just one night apart, we were both thrilled to see each other, although we kept our greeting to my child fondly kissing my cheek. She would have never shown such affection in public.

She complimented my new Fangtasia t-shirt, I confirmed she looked spectacular in her new black leather dress, with leather gloves. "And I really have to dress like this?" She asked, yet again.

"We have to give the customers what they expect." I explained again, amused as she had asked me about the dress code every night since we opened Fangtasia. I knew she still ensured that every Vampire on show in the bar wore the required outfit. The younger ones thought of it as fancy dress.

Pam had work to do, but she still dallied in my office. It was not like her to loiter. I raised an eyebrow and she began. "Were there problems last night? Nothing bothering you?" She had clearly felt my changes of mood.

"I was bored without you." I grinned as Pam smirked, as if to say 'Of course', and carried on. "I was going over old times."

"Good old times?"

"A few bad times too, nothing to worry about." I assured her, Pam didn't look too convinced but she went on her way.

I concentrated on next weeks rotas, I tried to be fair, but also made sure I kept certain Vampires apart, there was no point asking for trouble.

Decades ago I had told Pam about Beth. I explained that I had what humans now called a 'holiday romance' or was it a 'summer fling', Pam had been amazed and amused.

.

My time with my little witch lasted a few weeks. I could not call on her every night, I was worried about exhausting her or taking too much blood. When I wasn't with her I made sure I fed until I was full. Draining a stranger to keep the human I wanted safe made a strange sense to me. I knew I couldn't kill in the villages near her home, so I had to fly further afield. The fast flowing river in the city nearby gained a few more corpses.

It is very possible that she realised I wasn't entirely a normal human. Was she so lonely that she didn't care? So lost in love with me that she didn't worry about my occasional strange habits? Or was she just enjoying regular sex?

I had one moment of worry in those weeks. I had to consider glamouring her when one night she exclaimed in surprise, "You bit me!"

"Just a little bite." I made sure I sounded nonchalant. "Did you not like it?"

My calm seemed to confuse her. "Oh, ahh. I was just surprised."

I kept my eyes locked on hers, ready to glamour her if absolutely necessary. I was angry with myself for taking the risk, but she had reached her orgasm as I tasted her. I knew she had found my little bite to her breast pleasurable. "Did you not enjoy it?"

"I did, but..."

"It makes you mine." I interrupted her, knowing that she enjoyed me being possessive of her. "It is not something that everyone enjoys and you did not care for it, then I will not do that again."

"No, please don't stop, not if you like it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded quickly, I could tell she was still thinking about this, I waited.

"Eric? Would you like it if I bit you? A little?" She didn't sound sure of what she was asking, but Beth had become quite a mimic. Where I kissed her, she kissed me. When I was slow and gentle, so was she. If I was desperate for her, rushed and hungry for her, then she could be as passionate as I would ever hope her to be. Even so, I certainly didn't want her to try bite me.

"I do not think you like the idea, so no, I don't think you should."

I don't think she had wanted me to agree, so she nodded quickly and didn't seem to think about the conversation too much. My little witch had other things on her mind. "But I can kiss you?"

I nodded as she pressed a kiss to my lips.

"And I can touch you?"

Again I nodded, grinning this time as her fingers explored.

"And do you mind if I suck you?"

"That would be enjoyable."

My little witch grinned and worked her way down my chest.

.

I was disturbed by a flash of irritation from my child and she returned. "Many apologies for the interruption, but Annie would like an audience you."

For a second I was confused by my memories. Pam was here. And Annie... It was time for me to concentrate on the present.

Poor Annie was always in trouble, apart from anything else her name was quite ridiculous for a Vampire. She had tried Annette but Annie had stuck.

"That's fine, wheel her in." I couldn't remember where I had heard that phrase, but it made me smile to use it.

Pam wasn't smiling. "She has brought her brother."

At that news I began to wish this meeting was already over, as Pam allowed my guests into my office.

Annie had been turned around twenty years ago, when she had just about finished high school. I knew many Vampires who had been turned when they were younger, but she seemed incredibly child like. Her maker was barely fifty himself, he had not obtained the required permission to turn her and was currently held at Our Majesty's Pleasure in New Orleans. However, even Queen Sophie Anne felt it cruel to punish Annie for the way she had been turned, so when we revealed ourselves and Annie requested to come to Shreveport to visit her elder brother, the Queen did not turn down her request. Of course, that meant that I had authority over the novice Vampire and the responsibility of keeping her undead and out of trouble. Her brother was newly divorced and now in is forties, clearly the human in front of me now was trying to look younger, but he still looked like his little sister's father.

They both bowed low, as was proper and to her credit Annie got straight to the point. "Sheriff, I would like permission to change my brother, Robbie. To make him one of us."

I managed to stop myself groaning at this ridiculous idea, but unfortunately I gave Annie time continue. "I know I have a lot to learn, but we can learn together. Help each other."

"I cannot give permission for this, Annie."

"Oh, do I need to speak to the Queen?"

"No. You misunderstood. I will not give permission for this change."

They both pouted at me, it was very clear that they were related.

"You must speak to the Queen." Annie's brother turned and said to her.

"Never speak as if I am not in the room." I snapped at him. That was his one chance.

He turned back as if he was going to speak or maybe even shout at me. No more chances. I glamoured him, just one flash and his mouth snapped shut like a Venus Fly-trap. It was if he was no longer with us.

Annie was looking stunned. "I am so sorry, Sheriff."

I waved her apology away. "Annie, you do understand that there are so many reasons why you cannot change your brother?"

She nodded, but if I am honest, I was not convinced that she realised why this was such a bad idea. "Tell me."

"I'm too young. Too inexperienced. He's too old... and a blood relative. I have heard that confuses the bond?"

I nodded. There were conflicting theories on Vampire blood bonds, they were unlikely to be accurately resolved as so few of us were willing to have these bonds scientifically tested. I certainly wouldn't offer my blood to a laboratory.

Annie's eyes were red rimmed with tears. "He doesn't want to get old, and die, and leave me. I don't want to be left alone either... I miss having a family."

"One day you may be able to make a family, but now you should concentrate on yourself. You do understand that you have a lot to learn."

Annie's brother sat silent and mute as I talked to her, hoping to encourage her and give her guidance that she had never received. While we talked, I worked through a list of local Vampires who had been successful makers. I had a few mentors in mind who might be able to help Annie, but I would talk to them first.

By the time I let her leave, taking her confused brother with her, I was confident that she would work through this.

.

In these days after the Great Revelation, every human seemed desperate to become a Vampire. In the past, not all humans thought this way. Romulus had certainly been against the idea.

.

.

.

**I hope you enjoyed this chappie ~ Comments and queries always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Update: Eric is busy at Fangtasia, but he remembers Romulus...**

**.**

I had ordered Romulus to eat, but left the room and ignored him for the rest of the evening. I had no interest in the boy, except for worrying about the interest that my maker had in him. Ocella showed no signs of becoming bored by him. He was just a boy, a human, I was Ocella's child. I should be first in his thoughts. I was less than one hundred years old and entirely tied to my maker, he said there was so much I had to learn. I was desperate to travel and learn all that my maker could teach me, but we stayed here.

I was angry at myself for being jealous, angry at Ocella and his new pet for making me feel this way. How long would this go on?

Ocella spent that day elsewhere, but he came back to us in the early evening and required entertaining.

Romulus had not moved in his room, he was sleeping when we joined him, Ocella was amused. "Eric, my child, you seem to have exhausted my pet while I was away."

I was offended, I didn't want the boy. When the choice was mine, I opted to fuck and feed from women. Preferably two, if I could arrange it. When I was with Ocella, only his preferences were taken into account. I did not reply to the taunt but I had to explain why Romulus was not himself. "He is not eating."

"Why not?" Ocella demanded of me, then realised through our bond that I had no idea. He spoke in a sickly sweet voice, "Pretty Romulus, why do you not eat? You need to keep your strength boy."

Fully awake now, the boy looked mutinous.

"Speak. Why do you not eat?" Ocella's tone was harsher. His anger made me uncomfortable, but the boy didn't flinch.

Glaring at Ocella, he hissed. "I wish to die. I want no more of this life."

It was a response that surprised Ocella and I. Ocella gathered his thoughts first. "You will die when I choose." His voice was cold and calm, but I knew he was irritated, if the boy wanted to die, then our biggest hold over him was gone.

I hoped he couldn't feel that I hoped the boy would starve himself soon, then I would be alone with my maker again. He had promised to show me Italy, I had seen not much more than this house, the boy's jail.

I wasn't happy that I was ordered to 'bring food' but, of course, I went to collect some. I chose some small, soft fruits unlike anything I had ever eaten, bread which was quite different to the kind I had been used to and beer. Romulus's guardian had kept him pliant with beer, maybe Ocella should have tried that more.

To my surprise as I returned, Ocella was leaving the room. "Feed him!" He snapped.

I considered my task. There was no reason why I couldn't glamour him, other than Ocella had not yet allowed me to glamour his pet and I could not risk offending him. Romulus would not eat when I ordered, so I was left with the unappealing option of force feeding the boy. But how could I force him? I'd probably damage him, choke him or worse, break his jaw. Ocella would not approve of that either.

"I may not be human, but I understand hunger." In my frustration, I snapped at the boy. "Eat! I know you want to."

Considering my options, I sliced one of the fruits open. The sweet fragrance was stronger than I expected, a pleasant smell. I didn't like the sticky juice on my fingers but surely that would be enticing to the hungry boy. He was a little way from me, curled in the corner of the room with his eyes closed tight. I moved closer, crouching in front of him and holding the fruit closer. He twisted his head, trying to get away but he was trapped in the corner.

"It smells good, you should taste it?" I taunted. "It will be sweet, like a woman. You should try it."

Tears were beginning to form under his eyelashes, as he screwed his face into a scowl. His resistance was tested when I touched the fruit to his lips, the wet juice stayed there. He had to taste. His tongue flicked out and he moaned as he tasted the sweetness. His eyes opened as I held out the rest of the fruit, I could see he hated himself as he leaned forward and took the fruit from my fingers with his lips.

I passed him more fruit and sat to watch him eat. I have no real idea why I decided to try and advise him. "Do what he wishes, then everything will be easier for you." I began.

"I hate him... and I hate you." He spluttered, indignantly.

"What you think of us is not our concern." I replied, watching him tear at the bread, and gulp the beer. I wondered idly if eating so quickly on an empty stomach would make him sick, but he was eating, which was all that had been required of me.

Ocella was much happier when he returned, he could have sensed that I had succeeded through our bond, or maybe he had just heard the boy slurping greedily at the beer.

My maker kissed me, congratulating me and holding me close to him for a moment. I was thrilled at the attention, but we both saw the boy look away from us. He should have stayed still, he became the object of Ocella's scrutiny sooner than he might have wanted.

Ocella asked the boy questions, confirming he had eaten. Romulus only provided short, sullen answers. I was loosing patience and hoped to be able to leave the room. When would we be done with this boy?

Ocella had a hint of anger in his voice. "Romulus, your behaviour has been unacceptable. You shall not act so ungratefully again. I will make sure of that."

Concern ran through me. What was he planning? Ocella turned to me, a sly smile acknowledging he knew my feelings. Something in that look told me, this was not going to end well.

I kept watching Romulus and it was quite easy for me to see what was going to happen before it did. Ocella must have known too. He had dropped to one knee and was tormenting the boy with their faces close together. I saw Romulus reach for a small knife, the one I had used to split fruit earlier, my maker must have seen it too. I watched as the boy snatched up the knife and drove it into Ocella's face. I hadn't reacted because surely Ocella would, but he didn't. He let the boy drive the blade into his eye and then laughed!

I could not just watch any longer, Ocella wasn't hurt but I still couldn't watch anyone attempt to harm him. I snatched the boy away from him, pinning both arms to his side by binding mine around him. I was not willing to kill him until my maker allowed me. Romulus was furious, struggling and kicking out at my legs as Ocella stood to face him again.

One half of my makers face was covered in blood, although the flow stopped quickly. He had to wiggle the knife to remove it, which he did while staring at the boy.

The wound began to heel quickly, gulping back sobs, Romulus froze in my arms as he watched. Ocella had spent years telling me not to let humans see what we could do, but here he was showing the boy. I was actually shocked.

"All healed!" Ocella gloated. "You cannot hurt me. You cannot kill me, Romulus. Eric and I will never die."

"Monsters!" The boy whispered in shock. "Demons!"

"Exactly."

The boy was limp in my arms now, no longer fighting. He had known we were 'different' but seeing this confirmation seemed too much for him.

Ocella continued. "Romulus, I don't want you to die. Not ever. I will make you one of us. You will live forever with Eric and I."

The boy was speechless, as was I. He began shaking his head, which was what I felt like doing for different reasons. I was fortunate Ocella was concentrating on the boy, he must have been ignoring my emotions because jealousy and confusion were flowing through me. I was his child. Why would he want another? The boy didn't even want to live, he certainly didn't want to live forever. I didn't want him to either.

"Eric, my child, have you fed?" Ocella's attention came back to me. I had to be so careful.

"No, I was waiting for you to return. I will leave you and feed now, if that is your wish." I grasped at a chance to leave the house and leave this nightmare behind me, but Ocella had other ideas.

"No need to leave. We need to drain Romulus and I have fed. You can help me turn your little brother." Ocella said this with a note of glee in his voice. He could mask his feelings from me if he desired. I could not tell if he actually felt as excited as he was acting. Did he actually think he was offering me something I wanted? Or was he just being extraordinarily cruel?

I do not believe he received any emotions from me, I was simply numb for a moment. Then I started thinking, I scrambled to work out any way to avoid this. I could only think of one option. "But I am not old enough to make a child." I attempted. Ocella had laboured this point regularly.

"I will turn him, you will simply assist in draining him. None of our laws will be broken." He assured me.

I had almost forgotten about Romulus was still held tight in my arms, but he began to struggle now, did he sense this was his last chance? I was hungry and his blood was pumping as he exerted himself. Slowly, and as unsure as I was, my fangs lowered.

"Take care, Eric. His heart cannot stop and you cannot harm his throat or he will not take my blood."

I nodded as a thought crept into my head and I shoved it out, before Ocella could grasp it. I concentrated on feeding, fresh blood. Nothing else mattered.

"Be still." I told Romulus. "It will hurt less." I didn't expect him to believe me.

Ocella sat down to watch us. He enjoyed watching.

I tried not to hurt the boy as my fangs slipped into his neck. I got that special spot where the blood flowed from so quickly. Romulus went rigid with fear as his fragrant blood pumped into my mouth. The fruit he had so recently devoured had altered his taste a little.

I had to hide my thoughts from Ocella. It was not too difficult to distract him. I simply thought of him with myself and Romulus, as a vampire. It was clearly what he wanted, I hadn't realised how important the boy was to him. Cocks, tongues, fingers and fangs. Anything and everything to blot out my true thoughts and feelings.

The boy had not been eating, he was weak and soon the flow of his blood slowed. Ocella liked me to enjoy my food, as I sucked harder on the wound, I made sure I was noisy and let a little blood run from the side of my mouth.

This was the important time, Ocella had to be diverted from my thoughts. I only needed one arm to hold the boy up, he was leaning limply with his back against my chest. With my other hand I cupped his cock, there was no reaction from him but it was what Ocella wanted to see. He had to think I wanted the boy.

One more drag of blood. One more. One more...

"Stop!" Ocella shouted but didn't move. I tipped back my head from the copse of the boy that I was now holding, my maker looked as stunned as I felt. I didn't need to pretend to be shocked that I had killed Romulus. I was amazed that I had managed it.

When Ocella punched me, he broke my nose. I didn't protect myself, I had just killed his pet, he had every right to kill me. As I hit the floor, he kicked me and for a while, all I could sense of his thoughts was anger.

I had been a vampire for decades but I still curled into a ball to protect myself as I would have done had I still been human. I didn't lash out or fight back.

The rage in my maker was so great and uncontrolled that he shared something he had hidden previously. He needed me. He wanted a companion. He could not kill me now, or he would be all alone. He needed someone to love him. Someone to fuck and someone to do his dirty work.

That final thought made him stop kicking me and, abruptly, he turned to leave the room. "Bury him." He ordered. "Ensure he cannot be found."

I kept all thoughts out of my head other, than regret, sorrow and guilt. I straightened my broken nose, gave my body a little time to recover and buried the boy on a hillside where fruits were growing. Romulus would be in the sun during the day.

.

What were my motives for killing Romulus? I could hardly think of it for fear of offending Ocella. Had I killed Romulus because he wanted to die? Or because I wanted him dead? I did not know back then, and I am not entirely sure now.

I could feel that Pam was getting anxious and was moving towards my office before I heard her heels in the corridor. She could be silent when she needed to be, but my child liked to announce her approach. I focussed on sending her comfort and welcome so she knew to enter my office before she reached my door.

"All is well." I confirmed. Pam looked as if she did not quite believe me, although she certainly wanted to. I continued, "I was just about to take my table, have you time to sit with me or are you busy out front."

"Quite busy, I came back here because I was concerned." She admitted, following me from my office.

"No need to be concerned, I'm just going over old times."

Carefully, Pam smiled. "Please could I request that you try good times? Your bad times are quite a distraction."

"Good times? Yes I can do that." We were still in the back corridor, no one was around, so I concentrated on an image of Beth. She had a bright smile on her face and was licking the tip of my cock. Another image. She was astride me, biting her lip in concentration as she rode me. The last image, my fangs just breaking the skin of her creamy-white inner thigh.

Pam grinned and fanned her face as if she was over heating. "That is just as distracting! Stop that, please! Now, now sheriff. Your vampire face please, you might start a riot if you go out there with that grin." She turned her face into the cold mask we used for public display, I was pleased that I had amused her, but did the same alteration to my face as we opened the door to Fangtasia.

.

After a few meetings with the vampires on duty, they realised I didn't want company and I was left alone. I considered feeding, but nothing seemed appealing. I wanted to get back to my thoughts, but Pam was also thinking about feeding, I didn't want to remember feeding from Beth and transmit feelings that would make Pam hungrier. After teasing her earlier that didn't seem fair, unlike my maker I did not try to make this existence difficult for my child.

I remembered that times with Beth had not always been sex and blood. We had troubles too.

.

Of course, Beth and I did not have 'dates' as couples might today. I simply called to her little house every other night and thought she would be there. Then one night she wasn't home and although irritated, I accepted that she might have work in one of the villages. Babies were not always born in daylight hours.

However, the following night she still was not home and this time I was angrier. I wanted to fuck, I wanted her blood and I wanted her to fall asleep in my arms.

I decided she wasn't away because of a mother and child, two nights was too long for a birth. I investigated further and thought her herb garden had been used during the day, it was certainly disturbed, although it wasn't like Beth to leave it so untended. I assumed there was some emergency and I was sure the gossips in the villages would know.

I chose to visit the village where her mother's sister and family lived. This was the village where I had first heard about Beth. I had avoided that tavern and Irina, the obliging serving girl, since discovering my little witch, however now I needed information, I was happy to go there.

Beth was the main topic of conversation in the quiet bar, I bought a drink, sat at the bar and could easily hear muttered conversations. As well as Beth, the discussions concentrated on two names that I had heard before: Yarolsav Kacheyev and his son, Vasiliy. I knew the father, he had bought a fur from me, he was a wealthy landowner and employed a few people in these villages. He was reasonably well liked for a man in his position, but his son was unknown to many of the villagers. He had travelled the country but returned recently and had a bad fall from a horse. His father had called on Beth for help.

Irina was working and giving me the cold shoulder, she had mentioned to two people how handsome Vasiliy was. I knew she was trying to make me jealous, but it was not her that I was worried about. There were a few sordid comments about how Beth might be making this man feel better and I could feel the anger rising in me. I tried to quash that jealousy, I could hardly announce Beth as mine and go snatch her from the bedside of a sick man. No matter how much I wanted to.

A hush fell over the small room as a man entered, Irina served him and was all smiles, asking if he had any news on Vasiliy Kacheyev and Beth. The man confirmed he had not heard from Beth since that morning and I realised this was her Uncle. He did not seem prepared to gossip, Irina left him alone after a moments trying.

I decided I wanted to get to know the man, he would be very influential in Beth's future. She would be living in his house this winter, he would be the one who would have to agree to her marrying or continuing to work as she did now, he might even find a husband for her. He had been kind to Beth and her mother, she trusted him and I hoped she was right to.

It was quite easy, I 'accidentally' jogged his arm and spilled a little of his drink. He did not react badly, as many would, and he was happy for me to buy him another, after a flash of glamour he was happy to sit at a table in the corner with me too.

"Talk about Beth," was all I needed to say. Although not related by blood, it seemed that Beth and her Uncle could both chatter.

He talked about Beth's father, who had left when she was young to find a home in France for his new wife and child. "He was a dreamer, a fool who didn't know when life was good. He should have stayed here and been happy. When Beth was a child she was always asking for her Papa and never understood why he left. Ana was devastated when he never returned, but it made her stronger, she was able to look after herself and her child."

I had to assume Ana was Beth's mother, I had never heard her first name.

With anther drink in front of him, and slight prodding, he began to talk about where Beth was now. He was clearly worried.

"I trust her, she's not the type of girl to have her head turned by staying in a rich man's home. But I don't want people gossiping about her. My silly wife thinks it will all end well, thinks that the son will fall in love and marry her." He shook his head. "I know Beth's a beauty and a sweet girl, but she's a widow with a strange history. Even if the son wanted her, his father would never agree."

"Do you know the family?"

"Well enough, I worked for Yarolsav Kacheyev when I was younger. His own father was quite wealthy but he worked hard and made himself richer. He was a hard man, but what rich man is not? His son, this Vasiliy, is not well known in these parts, he doesn't need to work as his Father did so he 'travels'." Beth's Uncle obviously didn't think much of this boy.

There was no Mother mentioned, so I wondered if Beth was at their home with no female company. I hoped this rich man had female servants who would keep her company.

I decided not to feed from her Uncle, who had been very obliging with his information. I was certainly not going to feed from Irina, who despite her demeanour would have obliged me. It took a taste of blood from a confused drunk and flew over the House of Kacheyev.

Ocella had warned me that if I drank too much from just one human I would find that I could sense their feelings. I understood how this might be a problem, but right then it was quite useful.

Through this weak bond, I knew Beth was in that large house and I knew she was peaceful, probably sleeping. There was less than an hour before dawn, I should prepare to do the same.

.

The following night Beth did not return. The night after she did. I remembered our reunion quite fondly.

There was a jolt from Pam as if she had kicked me on the shins. I knew that Pam would not appreciate my thoughts on this reunion, while she needed to think about work. I appreciated her being so conscientious.

It was time for me to go home and think about my little witch. Distance did not affect the bond between my child and I, but Pam could certainly block my feelings out a little more if I was not nearby.

As I was skipping work I decided to wish Pam a good night in person, and visited the front door of Fangtasia for the first time in a long while. I was pleased that my presence cause quite a commotion.

Conscious of the eyes upon us I whispered in Pam's ear. "I have decided it is time to go home."

"Deserter." My child whispered back, accusing me, with a naughty grin. "If this was a war, you would be shot!"

"Pamela, we are not at war, please remember that and make sure some of the enemy get out of here alive."

She hummed, but tilted her cheek to accept my kiss. I nodded to the front of our queue and went back through the bar to escape out of the back door. My car was waiting, along with my old memories of a little witch who had missed me.

.

.

.

**Next Chapter: More Beth**

**.**

**It seems this story is not that popular ~ but the readers who like it, seem to **_**really**_** like it ~ Thank you! Your support is appreciated and I'll plough on with it!**

**Have a wonderful weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Update: Eric has left Fangtasia for the evening, he wants time alone to remember the reunion with his little witch...**

**.**

I was pleased to see Beth sat by her fire, waiting for me. Even more pleased to see her big smile when I showed myself, she stood and hugged me as I reached her. I quickly realised I should have fed more the previous evening, my fangs came down and I had to hide my face in her dark hair.

I was happy to hear her murmur "I missed you" but I stayed quiet and concentrated on controlling my fangs. I did not release her before I looked 'human' again.

"I was here waiting for you." I admitted.

"I didn't know how to let you know where I was. I'm so sorry, I dare not leave. He was so ill." As I nodded, she paused for a moment. "You knew where I was?"

"I did, the villagers around here enjoy talking."

She gave a wry smile, I thought she might already know what a subject of gossip she had become. I could not mention that I had spoken to her Uncle, he didn't know about our chat, so she shouldn't either.

It was a good few centuries before I had to take note of what women wore and made sure I complimented them, but this night I did notice that Beth was not wearing her usual, brown dress. As I held her I realised she was wearing a softer, more expensive fabric and pale blue, certainly nothing she had worn before. "This is new." I commented.

She was clearly pleased I had noticed and stood back from me, making a little curtsey. The dress was expensively made, shaped to her body rather than held by a belt. "It's from Mr Kacheyev." She announced.

Her proud words made me angrier than I expected. I couldn't hide my offence. "You missed me, but you greet me wearing a dress another man has bought you!"

Beth was clearly shocked that I snapped at her, she was angry too. "It's not a gift, it is payment! I worked for this. I wore it because I hoped I looked well in it and I wanted to look my best for you!" As she finished, her eyes were bright with tears but she held her ground and glared at me.

My feisty little witch had fight in her. What was I was doing upsetting her tonight? If I was not careful I would not spoil our reunion. The dress was clearly from the father, not the son, it was a small matter.

"I wish I had thought to give you something that made you so happy. Forgive me?" I murmured as I slipped an arm around her waist. She tensed for a second, I nuzzled her ear, asking for forgiveness again and she let me hold her close.

"You are forgiven, of course." She whispered and kept her face hidden in my shirt. "You make me happy."

I was unsure how to reply, so I stayed quiet. I didn't think she was ready to go inside yet, so I held her and waited. I knew, from the little bond I had with her, that she was thinking something through. Something was worrying her, but I could not say what.

We sat by her fire, I added a few sticks and we made small talk about her most recent patient. The deep cut on his leg had brought on a fever, but she had cured him. Beth said she had almost stayed one more night, but wanted to be home. She looked carefully at me as she spoke and eventually she began to talk about what was on her mind. "I was also given coins as payment. My Uncle has them safe for me."

"That's good." I replied. Now I had met her Uncle, I was confident that her money was safe with him. Beth seemed to have more to say, so I kept quiet.

"He says I may use the money as I please. Maybe as a dowry, if I wish to marry. He seems prepared to let me choose." She gave a nervous smile. "I would have a good start at a new life. If I don't marry, he is happy for me to stay with him and my aunt, he has spoken about making more space for me in his home."

I did not know what to say, the best words I thought of were "I am pleased for you."

"But I don't want to marry just someone!" The words burst out of her. "I don't want to be with another man. I want to be with you! I know you don't want to stay here, but please, Eric... Let me travel with you. Please!" Her words ran into one another, she was close to the edge of panic.

"Elizabeth..." I made an attempt to calm her down but there was not a great deal I could say.

"I missed you so much when I was away. I couldn't even tell anyone I was missing you! I don't want to be apart from you."

I prepared to used the lie I had previously told her. How I hated these lies, this pretence. "We cannot be together Beth. I cannot have children. You know that."

"Then I don't want children." She insisted. "And... and you don't know for sure you cannot have them. Maybe I will fall with child one day. We could keep practising." She gave the smallest, little smile at that thought, looking up at me through black lashes.

I actually felt guilty, my plan to spend a happy summer with a pretty girl was crashing down around me, because I was about to break her heart. I looked away from her tempting smile and stared into the fire.

We sat in silence, then she scrambled to her feet. "I'm sorry... sorry. This isn't what you want. Is it? I was wrong to think of us. I'm sorry..." Her pretty dress slowed her down, but she gathered up the skirt and ran up to her little house.

I had to stop her. If she ordered me out of her house then she might never be mine again.

I moved, too fast, but she didn't see me as she was struggling with the latch on her door. I went inside with her, turned her to face me and held her tight. She struggled against me for a moment, but did not tell me to leave. I lowered my head and whispered urgently in her ear. "I cannot explain, you have to trust me. This is all we can have. I do want you."

She was snatching breaths and seemed to be trying not to cry. I wasn't good with tears back then either. I just held onto her, trying to be a comfort and hoping she would calm down.

The problem with this plan was that her blood was pumping with emotion and exertion, I was holding her really close and she smelled so sweet and fresh, just delicious. I remember her scent so clearly. Of course, very quickly, my 'want' was incredibly obvious. Beth was still for a moment, but she certainly didn't step away from me.

"I shouldn't have said all that." She admitted. "You always said this was just... Well..." She seemed to run out of words and sighing heavily, she pressed her face into my chest.

"You were just saying what you felt." I said quietly. I probably shouldn't have touched her face or pushed her hair behind her ears, just so I could see a little more of her. Her usually pale cheeks were flushed.

The mood between us was changing.

She leaned her body just a little closer, absently I stroked her back. However this turned out, I was happy to feel her body against mine.

I thought she had changed her mind when she stepped backwards, out of my arms. Had I read this moment wrong? No. Her warm hand reached for mine and Beth continued moving back into the little room where she slept.

It was clear she had spent time here during the day. Her bed had new straw, the fur coverings were perfectly neat and two bunches of fresh flowers hung in the window. She had been waiting for our reunion too.

Beth lit a tallow candle and rubbed her sleeve across her eyes to remove all traces of tears. Her smile was just a little too bright as she returned to me and stepped straight into my arms. She dragged in a ragged breath. "You said you wanted me?"

Not quite sure what she expected from me I just nodded and held her.

"Say it again?"

I admit, I might have looked a little confused.

"Please, just say it again. Tell me you want me. Tomorrow doesn't matter. Please, tell me now."

I did as she asked, I told her I wanted her as she kissed my chest and reached up to kiss my neck. I ducked down to let her pull my shirt over my head, then began to remove that damned dress. This wasn't the time to tear it off her, I was not going to upset her again.

I even paused and turned from her to hang the dress up, when I turned back she was on the bed.

Creamy-white skin against the black fur.

Wide, excited eyes.

Ahh, she licked her lips.

I needed a moment to control myself. But only a moment.

.

My little witch was always passionate, that night especially so. She leaned back on the fur, inviting me forward, I moved between her open thighs.

I always made sure she was ready for me, no matter how eager she was for me to be deep inside her. As my fingers and thumb teased, she clutched hard at my shoulder. Too hard.

Three red tracks blazed down my upper arm, two even had slight traces of blood. We both stared as the bright red marks faded quickly to pink, then to unblemished white skin in an instant.

"Eric!" In her shock Beth turned to face me.

"It is nothing strange..." I began, but she turned her head before my glamour took her and went back to staring at my arm. Her fingers touched where the red marks had been. She was about to say something, but I took her chin and turned her to face me. Our eyes locked. "Nothing is strange. The red marks are still there. They are fading slowly."

I paused, to make sure the glamour had taken. I only let her go when I was sure of it.

Her face was blank, then she looked to my arm again. I knew she saw red marks that were not there, then she actually giggled. "Eric, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" She slapped both her hands over her mouth, to stifle more laughter.

I hated glamouring her, but this reaction was better than I could have expected. I made sure I was laughing with her. "You don't sound sorry."

"I am! I am!"

Being careful not to hurt her, I took both her hands in one of mine and held them above her head. She tried to wriggle free, still laughing, as I pinned her down. "No more scratching." I demanded, with a smile.

"I won't! I promise. Let me go?"

"My little witch is dangerous!"

"No!"

"Maybe I shouldn't touch you." I didn't want to move my hand from her pussy, so warm and wet, but I did. Teasing was fun. I had been human the last time sex was fun for me.

She struggled beneath me, arching her body up to mine. "Please!"

"Tell me you want me..." I repeated her earlier request.

"You know I do!"

It was wonderful to hear her moan as I touched her wet lips with the tip of my cock. "Tell me."

She didn't seem able to speak for a moment, but whispered "I want you," as soon as she was able.

A push and I was inside her, I released her hands and she was holding tight onto me again. If she did scratch me a little more that night, then neither of us noticed.

.

The following night I planned to feed in the city and let Beth get a full nights sleep to recover from our long reunion.

I had flown this route many times, so I kept an eye out for any changes below but let my mind wander back to my witch. I was enjoying my time spent with her, but I was lying to her, glamouring her, using her even.

Should I leave her now? I knew I would leave her soon. I had to once the weather changed and she left her little house in the woods, that would only be a few weeks from now. I was sure she was already going to miss me, would I really make that feeling worse for her by staying just a little longer.

I could now admit to myself that I would miss her too.

For a moment I considered her request to travel with me. Some Vampires did keep a human pet with them, it was a possibility. I would need to glamour her much more severely than I had done tonight. She would look, taste and feel the same, but after a short while of constant glamour she would no longer think the same. If indeed, she thought at all.

I wanted her as she was, not a mute, living doll, but a bright, fun-loving girl who cared for others and who cared for me too. That was not possible.

Yes, I wanted her, but I would not take her.

.

It was unlike me, but I just wanted to feed that night, I wasn't looking for the thrill of the hunt. The first suitable human I found was a drunk man, he was sleeping in a doorway by the river. I drank but he wasn't particularly appetizing. I didn't finish him, so I left him to sleep off the drink and the blood loss. Sometimes it was like that, some humans just tasted bad.

I flew back to my cave afterwards, having no reason to linger in the city. I wasn't fooling myself when I took a diversion over Beth's home. Not surprisingly at that hour all was quiet, so I risked landing outside her door and let myself in.

Beth looked comfortable, curled up under the fur that I had given her. She gave a start when I moved in beside her, but her wide eyes soon relaxed as I whispered, "It's me."

She murmured "My North Man" and moved into my arms.

Although she showed no objections, I apologised for disturbing her.

"I'm so glad you're here. Today was horrible without seeing you." I remember her voice was really cute, very slurred and sleepy.

"Why was today horrible?" I spoke as if to a child, trying to comfort her. It wasn't like Beth to complain.

She was curling herself into my chest. "I went to the Kacheyev's, to see how he was."

"Your patient? Vasiliy?" I asked, but she didn't really reply, she just hummed. "And how was he?"

"Hmm. He was nicer when he was close to dying."

I had never heard her sound so grumpy, I should have been angry that Vasiliy had upset her, but I confess I was a little amused too. My worries were unfounded. She was all mine again.

She was also lazily running her hands down my back, around my ass and back up again, always a pleasant sensation. She tucked her head into my chest as she attempted to hide a yawn. I tried not to grin too much.

"How are you here?" My little witch asked. She was so very sleepy and confused.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of you." I half told the truth and she looked up at me with her beautiful smile.

"I was dreaming of you." She admitted, her blood rushing to colour her cheeks.

"Really? What were you dreaming?"

Again, she hid her face in my chest. "You were kissing me."

"Where was I kissing you?" I whispered, confident I knew exactly what she had been dreaming about.

Beth wouldn't tell me, she hid her face and shook her head. There were times when I would have encouraged her to tell me what she had been thinking. I would have persuaded her to be more graphic, to talk dirty for me, but she was too sleepy for that now.

"Did I kiss you here?" I asked, kissing the top of her head, which was the only spot of her my lips could reach without moving too much.

She shook her head just a little. I moved against her, my hand against her warm pussy. I didn't move my fingers inside her, but just pressed gently. "Did I kiss you here?" I repeated and she just hummed in reply. "Shall I continue?"

"Yes, please."

"Lay back, my sweet. Let me take care of you."

She did as I asked, sighing and parting her legs as I kissed my way down her beautiful body. I was careful to pull the fur over my head so she was covered, the warmth would keep her sleepy. Of course, there was also less risk that she would see my fangs.

I parted her dark, tight curls and teased her with the tip of my tongue. I had to hold her down, with my arm across her stomach. I was worried she would move too quickly and hurt herself on my fangs. I made a very small scratch so I could get my customary taste of her as she came. Sweet and lusty, her blood was wonderful.

Once my thirst was satisfied, it was time for my other desires to be sated too. I moved up her body, while she reached down to stroke my cock and place me so I slipped easily into her slick, hot pussy. Her eyes were only half open, but she kept them on my face. She was so sleepy, barely awake. I was slow and steady, keeping a relaxed rhythm and caged her with my arms and chest so she didn't need to move.

The moment after we came, she was practically asleep, dreaming, I hoped. Again, she lay at my side...

.

I was sitting on the edge of my modern bed in my underground room in Shreveport. I was about to die for the day, but I delayed as I curled my toes in the fur rug on the floor. Bear fur was out of fashion these days, but I kept some around for old times sake.

I think that was the phrase.

I had thought through the good times with my little witch, it would be wrong of me not to finish this memory. I should not pretend that the time spent with her had all gone as I had planned.

The following evening was my night off from Fangtasia, however I usually put in an appearance. Now I decided I wouldn't tomorrow. I would stay here and think this through. Beth deserved that.

.

.

.

**Lemon overload! I hoped you enjoyed this. I went lemon-mad in this chappie as there aren't too many coming up. Not sure how long the next chapter will take me to write, but trust me – it will be written!**

**Hugs and Thanks for all reviews – I'm loving the support.**

**.**

**I was very excited to find out, just this morning, that a one-shot of mine – Chasing My Tail – will be discussed by the Fangreaders on Sunday 25****th**** March. If you'd like to chat too, please take a look at the Fangreaders Blogspot for times and how to join up. We're a friendly lot, who welcome new members.**

**If you are looking for Were-Lemons then Chasing My Tail is for you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick Update: Eric has only a couple of weeks left to enjoy Beth.**

**.**

As soon as it was dark, I set off to meet my little witch and was looking forward to what this night might bring.

I did not expect to see two men stood by her door. They were obviously guarding her door.

I landed in the trees, wanting to assess the situation before I got involved.

Another man was inside with my Beth, I could hear him clearly. "I wanted to come along and thank you properly for taking care of me."

"That's good of you, Vasiliy, but there was no need for you to come all this way." Beth did not sound comfortable with her former patient.

"You certainly live far from the village, I never realised how remote your home was."

"People stop by all the time." Beth seemed to be protesting.

"Come sit with me".

"I'm fine." She was definitely not fine.

"Why are you being rude to me Beth? I came all this way to see you." Vasiliy sounded as if he was trying to be persuasive. There was movement inside. "C'mon Beth, all pretty girls like to be _thanked_ every now and then."

Beth only said, "Not always."

The two men by the door were clearly listening in. The elder shook his head and grinned. "The silly girl's gonna give him trouble. He doesn't like that." He was laughing, while the younger guard looked concerned. "Cheer up Pasha. Vasiliy's a generous man. If she fights him and isn't grateful enough, he'll pass her on. You'll get your turn after me, if there's anything left of..."

His words were cut off as I twisted his neck and heard a satisfying crack. The body fell at my feet, while I grabbed the younger guard's arm and glamoured him. "Silence". The boy's mouth snapped shut.

There was no sign from inside that Vasiliy realised something was amiss, I could still hear him talking. "You took care of me, let me take care of you."

"Please leave." My witch snarled, she was standing her ground. I was sure she could take care of herself...

.

I knew from experience that terrified humans, like the one I was holding, tasted incredible. The guard, Pasha, had just seen me snap a man's neck as if it were a twig, he saw my fangs and knew he faced a monster. My glamour kept him silent and his terror held him frozen. I pulled him to me, his back to my chest, turned his head to get a better angle on his neck and let my fangs sink into him.

The first taste was terror. No more than that. His was blood was pumping and I realised my good fortune. A few mouthfuls and I could taste so much more than terror. Some humans were like this, an absolute treat. Every thought and feeling in them was clear in their blood. Pasha had mixed feelings about what his colleague had planned for Beth. Shame and lust, guilt and envy all flowed from him. He began to struggle against me, his blood became even tastier.

.

Beth's temper was ruling her head. "You're a pathetic man, Vasiliy. What do you think you're gonna manage to do with that soft, little cock?"

As I grinned at her exclamation, I lost a little of Pasha's delicious blood and had to slurp hard, to get it flowing back into my mouth.

Vasiliy was screeching, "You've bewitched me!" There was the unmistakable sound of a man trying desperately to awaken his sleeping cock and he called her a few more names too.

At some point they had moved to her back sleeping chamber, I had missed when that happened, distracted by blood.

.

Pasha had brought Beth to her home, to collect the herbs that aided Vasiliy's recovery. Beth had been nervous of the horse that she had been loaned and he had enjoyed helping her up and down from the animal.

I could see her through his eyes. She had smiled at him one day and wished him "Good Morning". He fondly remembered her smile.

.

"Get out of my house!" Beth still sounded strong and furious, Pasha still tasted so good. I would go to her soon. Very soon.

"Your house! This is a peasant's hovel. How dare you order me!"

A slap. A grunt from Vasiliy. I assumed my feisty, little witch had slapped him. "You shame your Father!" She hissed.

.

Pasha was betrothed to a girl, but she wasn't sure if he was the one for her and she was keeping him at arms length. He was getting more and more frustrated with her. The rejection he felt seasoned his blood.

Poor Pasha was going to die a virgin, but at least he wasn't going to die a rapist.

.

The one-way bond I had with Beth sent her pain to me. Had been listening I would have heard her sobs.

My bloodlust finally cleared. Beth needed my help. I was feeding while my little witch was struggling against a fully grown man.

Finally, I dropped my meal and stepped over Pasha's almost-dead body to enter her little home.

.

Beth was curled on the floor, trying to protect her body and head as Vasiliy kicked at her sides. I had a clear memory of Ocella doing the same to me.

My first reaction was rage. Vasiliy's back was to me, it was easy to pull him from her. I grabbed his shoulders and kept tight hold, his breath whooshed from him when he landed on his butt on her floor.

There was enough moonlight from the little window for Beth to see me, and she could see me as I really was. Blood around my mouth, fangs fully down and holding a full grown man on the floor, as if he was a rag doll. She stared.

As Vasiliy looked up and saw me, towering over him, he started to scream. I'd had my fill of terror-filled blood that night and had no inclination to taste him, but I wanted him dead.

Beth hadn't screamed or said a word yet. "Don't look. You should not see this." I said quietly to her.

"Kill him, I want to see!" The words tumbled out of her.

I thought it possible that she could only deal with one monster at a time and for her, Vasiliy was the most immediate monster, he had to be dealt with first. He deserved a slow painful death, but there were more important issues than him right now. I snapped his neck, as I had done with his lackey a few moments before.

That bedroom was too small for three of us, I took the body through the small front room and dumped him on the other bodies by the door. I had quite a clean-up ahead of me, but that could wait for a short while. I could confidently assume that Vasiliy had not announced where he was going this evening, if anyone was looking for him, then it would not be now and it would not be here.

I walked at human sped back to Beth, using the time to try and decide what should happen to her now.

I cleaned myself up as best I could with my sleeve, and retracted my fangs. Better late than never.

.

It didn't seem that Beth had moved while I was gone, she was still on all fours in the corner of the room. She looked up a little when I returned, wincing in pain. One side of her face was beginning to swell, maybe Vasiliy had slapped her, not the other way around. I had been wrong to assume, so wrong to let her be alone with him.

"You're not human?" Her voice was barely audible.

"I was once." I replied, it was time for the truth now.

Beth tried to push herself up from the floor. She began to speak again, another question I was sure, but then she gasped in pain and put one hand on her side. Her worries about what I may be left her, her worries for her own life took over. Her eyes widened and instead of a word, she let out a choking sound, followed by a gasp of dismay as blood came from her mouth.

It was dead blood, from inside her.

As a human, I had seen injured men who bled from the mouth. They died slowly.

Beth was clearly thinking the same thing. It was only now that her tears flowed. "No, no... It hurts inside... It hurts!"

"Be still." It was all I could advise. I assumed bones were broken and damaging her inside. I should have made Vasiliy suffer as she was doing now.

"Eric! He's killed me, he's killed me."

I wanted to comfort her, my mind a whirl because this was my fault. I could try and blame Pasha with his tasty blood, but no, this was my fault. There was nothing I could say.

Beth was already thinking ahead. "Will I see my mother when I die? You know, don't you? That is what they say."

I began to say that I didn't know, but she continued with more panic. "And Peter! He will hate me."

I actually felt a stab of jealousy, she was worried about her dead husband and what he thought of her. I knew I should be relieved, she was dying, it did not matter that she had seen what I was. She would not live to tell. I tried to persuade myself to be happy that she was not going to last more than an hour at most. Happiness was impossible.

Decisions like this should be considered, thought through, but I did not think twice, once the idea was in my head. "You do not have to die."

Beth actually smiled through her pain. "I don't think I have a choice."

"You do have a choice, I can help you, make you well again. I can make you a Vampire, like me."

Her confused look made it clear I needed to explain more.

"I can make you strong, nothing will hurt you again and you will never grow old. You will be my beauty, forever."

I could not know if she was listening to me, her face tightened in pain. I realised I was only telling the "good", if she was to choose she should know the "bad" too.

"Make me? How can you make me something else?" Beth hissed through her pain.

"My blood will change you, you will need to drink it. When you are Vampire you will drink blood to survive."

"Blood!"

"Yes, if this is what you chose then you will crave blood." I had to speed this conversation up, her body was clearly weakening. "And we have to sleep during the day, you will never see the sun again, but you will see so many things."

"You stayed away from me during the day? I thought you were keeping our secret. Protecting my good name." She murmured.

"I have lied to you, over and over, but I tell you the truth now. Beth, you are dying. You must drink my blood, get well and then we can be together. Stay with me." I showed my fangs, bit into my wrist and offered her the blood.

Beth was still on her knees looking down onto my wrist, she gasped and watched the bite wound heal. She was struggling to breathe, I assumed a mixture of pain and shock at what she saw.

"Beth! Do not die! Drink." Again I bit my wrist and put the bloody wound closer to her. She barely had to move to touch her lips to my arm and she tentatively tasted me. She sucked a little, then her tongue swirled around the wound before she began to drink in earnest.

It was a strange sensation, warm lips sucking at my arm, her relatively blunt teeth trying to bite and gain purchase. I knelt beside her, holding her hair from her face and stroking her back, trying to comfort her. Beth was the first human to taste my blood, she seemed to be enjoying it.

Over the past weeks I'd had lots of her blood, so the bond between us sparked into life quickly. I knew of these bonds but never felt one to this extent. Her pain and confusion were clear, I could not know if this was because of the strength of her feelings or the strength of the bond. She might not understand that she could feel my feelings, but I concentrated on sending her feelings of care and strength.

There was a flash of panic from Beth as my wound closed, I opened it again and while she waited for more of my blood she sat a little higher. Already there was a rosy hue to her cheeks and she was no longer holding her side but watching me intently as I bit and returned my wrist to her.

She was stronger, greedily sucking my blood, eager for more now. It was a similar feeling to when she sucked my cock, but I had to divert my thoughts from that at the moment.

This time, when my wrist healed I told her she'd drunk enough, she actually looked disappointed. "You should sleep now, rest and let the blood work properly."

Beth hummed as if in agreement. Her head began to droop and I carefully lifted her from the floor and put her on the side of her that didn't seem as injured. I realised she was wearing the dress Vasiliy's father had given her. It was torn at the shoulder and spoilt with blood. I had to think about cleaning up, but I may as well start with that dress.

I tore it down the back and more at the shoulders, and carefully took it from her. The white under dress wasn't too damaged so I left her in it and covered her with my fur. I watched her sleep for a moment then left her to sort out the pile of bodies by her door.

.

Vampires make excellent grave diggers, although these days we would probably not admit it. I made one shallow grave, wide enough for three, under Beth's herb garden where it might not be immediately noticed. I dumped the bodies in the hole, along with the blue dress and covered them over. I'd had to damage Pasha's neck a little more, just so the wound looked more like a large gash than a bite.

The three dead would probably be found, but Beth and I would be gone.

.

There were no fast rules to changing someone. My intention was to take a little more of her blood, feed her more of mine then drain her until her heart gave out. All my previous plans were forgotten, it seems I could not have a relationship with a girl, and leave her happy and healthy.

I had to wake Beth, she looked utterly confused, then she remembered. "I'm well again!" She said in an excited whisper. She pushed herself up from her bed and ran her hands down her ribs. I took her hand as she stood too fast. "I feel better than I did before!"

"Your face healed too." I pointed out.

She touched her cheek which had been swollen before, then her hands moved into her hair. "Did my hair grow?" She laughed hysterically. Her hair did look fuller, it shined as if she had spent the day in a modern day salon.

Now I know that I was seeing the effects of vampire blood for the first time. My Beth was hysterical. "Eric, your blood is amazing! You could cure so many people." She was talking too fast in her excitement. "It mends bones and bruises, can it cure illness? Will it stop pain? If I gave it to a mother during birth it might help her, you could help so..."

I had to interrupt. "No, Beth. No one can know about me, or about my blood."

"But..." She was smiling, still excited at the thought of all the humans I could help.

"Beth, you need to concentrate now."

"I am concentrating. I'm thinking of so many things. All at once." Her voice was higher pitched than I had ever heard before. I did not know how to calm her.

"While you are thinking you should remember that I need to turn you, to make you into a Vampire."

"But I'm well again? You cured me. I'm fine."

"Beth, you cannot stay as you are." I began to explain, she was beginning to look confused and upset. "Humans cannot know about Vampires, we have to be secretive. There are others of my kind, if I left you to live as you are now, you would be found and killed, as would I for letting you live with our secret."

"But you cannot die! You said!"

"I cannot die, but I can be killed." I found myself loosing patience, but I understood that she was confused and made myself stay calm. "I will explain everything when we have time, but I need to change you now. Even if other Vampires didn't harm you, there are three bodies in your herb garden, they will be found and you will be implicated."

"That wasn't my fault! It was Vasiliy!" She stood before me, trying to understand how her life had changed so quickly. I pulled her to me, and lay back on the bed, holding her close.

"This is not your fault, but we can make the best of this. I want you to be mine. My child. We can be together."

"But how? I don't understand. How can you live forever?"

"I cannot explain how we exist, or why, maybe we will discover that together." I kept my voice calm and controlled. "But I know how to change you. We need to exchange blood, then I need to drain you. To take your life. After two nights, or three you will awaken."

Beth had stopped listening. "You will take my life?" She struggled against me, but I held her close.

"Yes, I will take your life, but I will give you a new life." As her warm body struggled against mine, I automatically hesitated to let my fangs show, but she had seen them, I should show them again.

I did, and my fangs certainly stopped her struggles.

"You have no better options Beth, be mine." I spoke in a hiss, then made myself stay quiet so she could think.

She was gasping in breaths, but she somehow got hold of herself and became calmer.

"Will I be yours? Will we be together?"

"I will never leave you. I will teach you everything I know. We will explore the world together." I promised her everything I could. I would be everything a "maker" should be, my Beth would not be treated as Ocella used me.

I felt him them. He had a curious interest. I could not block my maker out, but I concentrated on my little witch.

Her mind, confused still with my blood had moved on. Her eyes were on my fangs. "Will I have fangs?"

"Yes. They will be delicate and pretty to begin with, your fangs are the only part of you that will change. Soon they will become beautiful and strong."

I don't think she was really listening to me.

"May I touch?" Already her hand was as high as my chin, her index finger pointing.

I made an agreeable noise, but then gasped as she ran the pad of that finger down my fang. I should have warned her to be careful but I could not speak.

"I will be yours." She smiled and I managed to nod a little. "I won't be alone again?"

"No." That I was able to say.

Deliberately she pushed her finger tip against the sharp edge of my fang and let a drop of blood form. She moved the tip of her finger past my fangs and I had to suck hard. This was the last time I would take her human blood, I had to savour this moment.

I wasn't even sure when I stopped taking blood from her finger and she began kissing me. Her tongue rolled leisurely around my fang, she made sure she was cut then she let her blood flow into me. I cut myself, our blood mingled and we drank.

I moved above her body, still kissing her as if the sun would never rise, as if this would never end.

She had to take more of my blood. I made a small gash on my wrist and fed her again. I enjoyed that she was greedy.

She knew what was next. As I took my wrist from her, I saw her eyes widen, she could not hide her fright. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Never." I vowed.

.

.

**I think that's the end of the story. I planned lots more, but it doesn't seem to be working. Sorry. I'll just keep Beth and Eric in my head.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Please don't stop reviewing! Writers need the feedback! Stories die without it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I needed a break but Beth is back!**

**.**

**Story so far:**

**At around 300 years old, Eric has been released from Ocella for the first time. He is staying in a cave in the Ural mountains and has been having a "summer romance" with beautiful Beth. Beth was fatally injured while Eric was enjoying feeding from Pasha, who was incredibly tasty. Eric decides that the time is right for him to become a Maker for the first time... **

.

_I moved above her body, still kissing her as if the sun would never rise, as if this would never end._

_She had to take more of my blood. I made a small gash on my wrist and fed her again. I enjoyed that she was greedy. _

_She understood what was next. As I took my wrist from her, I saw her eyes widen, she could not hide her fright. "Please don't hurt me!"_

"_Never." I vowed._

I only knew one excellent way to distract a girl from pain. I lowered my head and kissed her again. She was going to be my child, I filled the kiss with love and passion. My hands wandered down her body, as she arched up to me.

I let my fingers creep up her thighs, as my lips moved from her lips to her cheek, to her throat. "Relax, my little witch. Relax for me." I murmured as my fangs ached to taste her. I had to wait, only when her pussy was slick and wet, and she was moaning in delight, did I press my fangs into her throat. She hitched in a breath, as she must have felt a blast of pain. I began drinking her beautiful blood, gulping in mouthfuls, draining her as quickly as I could.

My fingers moved dexterously, at a speed that only a Vampire could manage. I drove Beth to her orgasm, making her hot, lust-filled blood pump into my mouth.

It was over quite quickly. Massive blood loss, along with her heart beating too fast to cope with that loss, was enough to kill her as she came.

The bond that was beginning to form between Beth and I was snuffed out, I was shocked at the loss. I cradled my her in my arms, rocking her slightly. I had no way of knowing if she would wake to become my Vampire child.

.

I woke from my daily death with a start.

It took a moment for me to realise I was in my huge, modern bed in Shreveport and outside the sun was going down.

I had been thinking of Beth too much, she was in my dreams now. I rarely dreamed.

I needed a little mundane time. Sitting up in bed I sent a text to Pam, confirming that I would take the night off from Fangtasia, as planned and stay home tonight. I wanted time alone, or I wanted time with Beth.

I got out of bed, smirking at the memories that the fur rug by my bed brought back. Once I pulled on my most ancient jeans, I collected a bottle of blood from the fridge in my sparse kitchen and put it in the microwave. The bottled blood was in no way comparable in taste to fresh human blood, but it was certainly more convenient when I wished to be alone.

I opened a couple of windows in my lounge, to let the night air freshen the house and lounged back on the leather sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

.

I had tried to act so calmly that night, even though only I was there to judge how I behaved.

I refused to think of Beth as a corpse, I carefully wrapped her in the fur I had given her, but left her beautiful face showing. Her skin was paler than ever against her dark hair and her full lips. Her lips were stained red from my blood. I was in a hurry to get her to my cave, to the dark where she would be safe and where she would become my child.

First, I had to ensure her home did not show any signs of me and showed no real clues as to what happened to Beth. We would never be seen by the locals here again, would my disappearance be linked to hers? I didn't believe that would be important. Sooner or later, the three bodies and Beth's dress, buried in the herb garden, would be found. That would only add confusion to the story.

I considered whether to take some items for Beth. The pestle and mortar she used that had been her mother's or the one dress that she had left, maybe just the flowers that she had hung by her window. Her aunt and uncle may realise that these things were missing, so I decided to take nothing but her and my fur.

Carrying her made my flight to my home in the mountains a little longer than usual, more because I was being so especially careful with her, than because her weight slowed me. I took her to the very back of my cave, and even though there was more than an hour before the sun would rise, I piled the furs I used on top of both of us and lay with my little witch.

I might have looked as composed as always, but my mind was racing. Had I done everything correctly? Had I taken all of her blood? Had she drank enough of mine? All I could do was wait.

.

I stayed with her first night, I woke but didn't leave those furs or release my hold on her body. I would not let myself worry or feel guilty, I just lapsed into a semi-conscious state and hardly noticed when then sun rose.

The second night I needed to be more active. In order to be strong for her, I took a quick trip to a local village to find the nearest available blood. I didn't waste time finding out the gossip about Vasiliy or Beth, whatever was happening, they would never find her. I knew her uncle cared for her and I imagined he would be frantic with worry, but he had his own family to think about. Beth was all mine now.

There was a stream source and pool near my cave, I used it to clean up whenever I had a messy night. I collected a bucket of water and bathed my child, removing the white night dress she was still wearing. Unlike many humans those days, Beth was always clean. If she woke, I wanted her to feel comfortable. Although I hardly dared hope that she would wake.

.

I awakened but could sense no changes in her, for the first time I let myself think that this might not have worked, I may have killed her. I was still alone. Shock and regret rolled through me, as I held the body tighter. I lost track of time and had no idea how long I had been awake, when it seemed as if a small flame had been lit inside me.

The body in my arms moved such a small amount that I could almost tell myself I had imagined it. A flame of fear burned through me, that I could not have imagined. My child was waking and she was terrified. For a moment I was stunned at how strong our bond was and how her feelings were filling me.

Abruptly, her whole body jolted into action, she began to fight against my arms and the furs covering us. I gave her some space and with longer arms it was easier for me to get rid of the furs, we both sat up and stared at each other.

Her eyes were wide and scared, staring at me through the dark. Beth had always been pale, now she almost glowed in the dark, as if lit from inside. She was gasping in breaths that she no longer needed, it was a difficult habit to break. As her mouth was open, I could see her teeth were brighter and whiter. Her fangs were tiny, just a little longer than her own teeth, but they would grow. Right now they were the sexiest, little fangs I'd ever seen. I grinned back at her, my fangs showing too.

Alarmed, she backed away from me and finally I realised I needed to comfort her. I sent safety and security through our bond, but she may not understand that yet so I murmured, "Beth, you are safe. You are my child now, you will always be safe with me." I desperately wanted to hold her, but told myself to wait.

She was looking around, as if trying to understand her surroundings. I explained, "We are in my cave. This is where I stay in the day. The sun doesn't reach back here. You are safe."

The panic in the bond seemed to be dissipating, but another feeling was rushing to the fore. The first desperate words she spoke were: "I'm hungry."

"You can feed from me." I offered my wrist and she looked a little confused. I would bring her someone to feed from soon, but one step at a time. "Just bite, Beth, your teeth are stronger than before."

Uncertainty battled with her hunger, and lost. She moved towards me on all fours and I lifted my wrist to her again. I was careful not to move closer as she grabbed my wrist and tentatively bit. It was an amazing feeling, only Ocella had fed from me before but that was not because he was hungry, more because he wanted control of me. Having my child feed from me because she was starving and needed me was incredible. I was thrilled to be her comfort and solace.

She was sucking hard to ease her hunger, but I felt a stab of frustration from her, as the messy wound she had made on my wrist began to close. She looked up to me for guidance and my suggestion certainly had benefits for myself. "Try my neck." I tilted my head. A bolt of lust ran through us, that could have been my feelings, but it seemed to be her feelings too. She needed to climb onto my knee to reach my neck, her body against mine, she wound her arms around my shoulders and bit into me again.

I had never held a female Vampire, amazing that the first should be my child. I had expected her to feel cool, Ocella did sometimes, but she felt wonderful, just perfect to me. She was getting warmer as she fed, and I could tell that she was stronger than before. My hands trailed over her body, the same beautiful shape, but now all mine.

I could tell her main focus was my throat and my blood, but her hands were moving too. Strong fingers across my shoulders and down my spine, then she reached my ass and I groaned. It was only then that she stopped feeding, she sat back a little, looking me straight in the eye. My child.

My hands began to explore her properly as our eyes held each other. She was still warm and wet inside, was it my blood making her so warm?

Beth looked away from my gaze, I saw her eyes flick down to my neck, where I was just bleeding. "Lick at the wound. It will heal faster."

She moved forward a little, then stopped, glancing at me for more confirmation. I nodded, eagerly and she licked at my throat, cleaning the blood. I felt the slight roughness of her tongue against my neck and somehow felt light-headed. In all my years as a Vampire, nothing had affected me more. I hoped she knew how much this meant to me from the feeling between our bond, or from the look I was giving her or, maybe, from the feel of my cock in her hand.

I was thrilled that she shoved at my shoulders, pushing me back onto the cave floor and fur that surrounded us.

"Can we still...?" Beth hesitated, then blurted out. "We can still fuck?"

"Oh, yes!"

She smothered my reply with a heated kiss, her body pressing down to mine. It seemed that we kissed for hours. She sat back a little, her stronger, nimble fingers teasing my cock before she slipped on to me.

Passion and lust travelled both ways through our bond as we were joined together. She was stronger, that was obvious and she had more stamina, more flexibility too. I think she was surprised at what she could now do, and there were years ahead for us to explore this.

Eventually we relaxed together, she lay in my arms until I finally remembered my role as her maker. "I'm going to bring you some blood. I'll be back soon."

"Could I come with you?"

I smiled. "Unfortunately not, you don't have any clothes. I don't want anyone else to see you like this." I peeked under the furs to see her beautiful, pale body again. "I'll find you something pretty to wear too, and I'll be back as soon as I can. I think you'll be hungry soon."

As I said the word, a pang of hunger came from her. She nodded, I could feel she was tense, maybe from being left alone or from the thought of feeding, probably both. I took her hand, grabbed a fur and led her to the mouth of the cave.

The moon was almost full and it was a clear, bright night, even a human would have been able to see tonight. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, as she stared at the night sky, she could only nod in reply.

"Watch out for me. I'll come right this way." I pointed out, straight ahead. I felt her confusion and realised that she didn't know. "I can fly!"

"Fly?" Beth was smiling in disbelief.

"You will see soon. Wait for me and when I am on my way back here, I will be happy and you will feel that inside. We have a bond, we will always be connected, you will understand that more when we are apart." I kissed her and promised, "I'll be back with you soon."

As I took off from the cave mouth, I heard her gasp of shock. I looked back and could see she was stood, with the fur around her shoulders, waiting for my return.

.

I had thought about her first meal and who I should bring for her to feed upon. At the time, I thought I had good reasons for my final decision. I was sure Beth had never killed, it was probable that she would not relish it, although her hunger for blood would almost certainly drive her to feed. I knew she was stronger than she had been before, but she still seemed petite and fragile to me, it would be easier for her if her first meal was weak, as mine had been.

I was starving when Ocella had brought me a boy of about ten years old to feed upon. I had killed before, but never a child, I was shocked at the thought but the boy's racing heartbeat made me forget why I shouldn't kill him. Ocella could have brought me my own child to feed upon and I believe I would have. Draining a child first made the loud drunk, who was my second meal, seem less of an offence, this might be the same for Beth too.

I wasn't thinking of any child in particular, just one of the three daughters of a rich merchant in a near by town. I had done business with him and he had invited me into his new home. I think he was considering me for his eldest daughter, if I stayed around a couple of years.

The merchant had boasted that his house was large and had separate sleeping rooms, one for him and his wife, one for his daughters and his servants slept elsewhere. It was easy for me to enter his house and find the room with three, young heartbeats. The room was quite small, one big straw mattress with the three girls on it and a trunk in the corner. The dress on top of the trunk was made from a soft blue material, it was just like the one Beth had recently, possibly from the same expensive bolt of cloth. I grabbed a thick shawl too, whichever girl I decided to take, would find the flight to the cave very cold.

The decision of which girl was made for me. The two elder girls were squashed together by the wall, with the youngest stretched out at the side, taking most of the bed space. I put my finger on her lips and as she woke I whispered. "Silence. Trust me. Come with me. We will have an adventure!"

After a moment of confusion, my glamour began to work on her and a big smile broke over her face, she took my offered hand and left her home with me. There was a phrase that humans used much later about taking candy from a baby. Once invited into a home, taking a baby from it's bed was certainly easy for a vampire.

Once outside, I took her to the side of the house and crouched down to look into her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Larisa."

"Hello Larisa. I am Eric. Would you like to fly?"

"Fly? Like a bird?"

I nodded and she agreed excitedly. "You will be safe with me, little Larisa, but you must keep warm. Hold this tight for me." I handed her the blue dress that I had taken and wrapped the thick shawl around her shoulders, that should keep her much warmer than just her nightgown.

"This is my big sister's new dress. It's pretty."

"Yes. I am taking it for a friend of mine."

Larisa didn't seem to understand petty theft, so she didn't object. She was aged somewhere between seven and ten, and seemed well fed and sturdy as I picked her up. She quickly wriggled one arm free of the shawl and touched my hair. "It's pretty!"

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"To fly?" For the first time there was a little uncertainly in the child's voice.

I pushed a little bit of glamour towards her, letting her know she was safe with me then took off quite sedately, so as not to jolt her. She gripped tight with one hand on my shoulder but looked down at the ground below us, with an excited squeal.

Larisa was wriggling around in my arms and giggling like crazy, the girl was a born to fly. "Can we go to the moon?" she asked, stretching up to try and touch it.

"We are going to see a friend of mine."

"But it's pretty!" Larisa exclaimed, still reaching for the moon, while I wondered if she would be alive long enough for 'it's pretty' to become irritating.

"My friend is prettier." I claimed and began to focus on Beth, letting her know I was on my way back to her. From the bond with my child I could feel a jolt of excitement, a little relief and the ache of hunger.

.

As I came into view Beth moved to the side of the mouth of the cave, giving me room to land. Her eyes were wide as she saw Larisa, too many feelings to count flowed through our bond.

I put the little girl on her feet and held her steady, while she staggered a little after her first flight. She looked into the dark of the cave first, but then saw my child, sat opposite us and exclaimed, "Beth!"

It hadn't crossed my mind that they would know each other, but of course they would. People around here knew Beth. Beth knew everyone.

"I can take her back?" I offered. I knew I couldn't, I would have to take Larisa away and kill her myself, but at least I offered. I didn't want to force her to feed from a child she knew.

Beth looked undecided and upset, but Larisa decided to join in the conversation. "Beth? You're not wearing any clothes!" The child didn't know stealing was wrong, but she knew that being half naked in a cave was.

Beth tightened her hold on the fur she was wrapped in, which satisfied Larisa, she had more important things to discuss. "This is Eric. We flew here."

"I saw." Beth mumbled her reply. I knew her little fangs were down and she was trying to hide them while she spoke.

I decided it was time to get this over with. I crouched next to Larisa. "Go talk to Beth about flying, but you must be quiet." The girl looked confused as I glamoured her, but I gave her a gentle push and she skipped over to Beth with a smile on her face.

Beth held out her arm and Larisa stepped into the awkward one-armed hug. I could see Beth's strained face over the girl's shoulder. I nodded and smiled, sending encouragement through the bond. I really needed to explain our bond to her and explore it more, but later. I hoped that I managed to mask my uncertainty, she didn't need to know how worried I was about being a maker for the first time.

Beth opened her mouth a little more, her fangs had already grown bigger. As she snarled, my image of sweet Beth changed a little. My lust for her barrelled through our bond she sank her fangs into the child's neck.

Larisa stayed quiet, my glamour saw to that. Beth didn't have to hear her scream, although I am sure she felt the child's body go rigid with fear and pain. The heartbeat began to slow and Beth had to suck harder on the wound, then it was over. Shock was the only emotion that came from Beth, as she held the body of the child. I wasn't sure if it as possible to comfort her, but I tried. "Well done, Beth. The first kill is the most difficult, you will find it easier from now on."

She looked up at me. "I will just keep killing?"

"You will learn how not to kill them. I will teach you."

She thought about what I was saying and confusion ran through our bond.

"The humans do not mean anything, Beth. They are not important. You will live forever, you are the most important being in this world to me."

She was distraught but the blood was working on her. The ache of hunger subsided, I could feel her mood improve and she pushed the child's body aside. She was taking in deep breaths to calm down, but her body wasn't breathing out as it didn't need to. I sat next to her and slipped my arm around her shoulders. I did my best to comfort her, just the contact seemed to help and our internal world settled again.

I knew I needed to keep teaching her, but we also needed to spend another day in this cave, so we really should get rid of the body. I managed to phrase this thought more politely for Beth. "We should bury the child."

Beth nodded and I left her to get my well-used shovel from the back of the cave. As I collected it, I explained that I'd take the body to the forest floor then collect her. Beth was stood at the edge of the rock surface looking down at he tops of the trees below. "You flew," she said. "Can I fly too?"

"You might be able to, someday." I said, trying to get a hold on her feelings, but they were too jumbled. I was also distracted by the stunning sight of her pale, naked body against the night sky.

She glanced back at me. "But I can do anything now?"

I saw her push off with her feet, she took off so hard and so far into the darkness that I thought she was actually flying. I was proud of my child, then she fell. She plummeted like a stone. After a split second of shock, where even I dragged in a breath, I dived down after her.

My arms grabbed hold of her, driving all the useless air out of her body, but she had not reached the tree tops. I brought my child safely to the ground where, I admit, I lost my temper with her. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed? How could you do that?"

"But I can't die! You said!"

"I said that you will not die, but you can be killed." How often did I have to say this? I snapped a twig from the tree she was next to. "This can kill you, this through your heart and you are gone... and I will not lose you." The anger dropped out of my voice. "I beg you to be careful, you are my world now. Please be careful. I need time to teach you all I know."

She hadn't drunk enough blood yet for her tears to be pink, but they filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Eric. It's all so strange."

"I know, I remember that. This is strange for me too, you are my first child." I held her and encouraged the calm that we were both trying to feel. "I think we should bury the body, then spend some time together. We must leave here tomorrow and we should talk before then."

A plan of action buoyed both of us. From my cave I brought down the body, my shovel and a fur for Beth to wrap herself in while she watched me. As I began to cover the body, she came and stood quietly by me. I could feel her confused thoughts about the life of the child that she had taken, and I didn't intrude.

We washed up in the pool, I kept quiet and concentrated on how she was feeling. Eventually she began to relax a little and I could feel in her interest in her surroundings, the woods certainly looked beautiful in the moonlight.

I flew her back up to the cave and sat with her on the edge of the rocks, hoping that my feelings of contentment were spreading to her. "There is so much I need to tell you. I am not sure where to begin." I admitted. "Ask me what you like." I offered her a chance I had never had.

She considered for a moment then asked, "How did I know you were coming home? You said I would know, and I did. I felt happy just as you said."

I wasn't sure I could explain how, but I told her as best as I could. "We are connected now, through our blood. Feelings will pass between the two of us."

"And you have been keeping me calm?"

"I hope so, I have tried. I want to make this easy for you." I admitted, she didn't reply, but I tried to stay positive. "We should practice sharing our thoughts. It will be useful, should we ever become separated..."

"You said we'd never be separated!" She said anxiously, I could see fear in her big, wide eyes, as well as feel it inside her.

"Just in case, it might happen. Maybe we will need to contact each other and not be overheard." I said.

She still felt and acted a little dubious, but I pressed on.

"You think of something and try to let me know what you are thinking." I asked, she looked at me as if I had asked her to play a child's game. "Please, for me." I whispered close to her ear and dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek. She rewarded me with a naughty grin, that grin almost told me what she was thinking, but the image she sent was crystal clear.

The picture in my head was my cock, hard and ready for her. I was looking at what she saw. How had she been able to show me that?

She probably felt my surprise. "Did that not work?" She asked. "Eric, was that wrong?"

"I saw it very clearly." I replied, a little stunned.

"I apologise, I was just trying to amuse you."

She thought I disapproved. I tried to explain my surprise, although I was still trying to work out how that had happened. "Usually I can sense a feeling, but I have never seen an image with such clarity." I tried to make sure she knew I wasn't upset with her. "Beth that was amazing. Please, try something else. Think of anything!"

She was a little startled at my request and I could tell she was trying to concentrate her thoughts on something more suitable. A few images flashed by. An older woman, with a tired but kindly face.

"Was that your mother?" I asked.

She nodded and tried to stop thinking of her. A couple of nights ago, Beth had thought she might meet her mother again, so I could understand why she was on her mind.

"Maybe I can send something to you?" I tried to distract her and took her hand, concentrating.

"Is that you as a boy?" Beth asked, a moment later, she was looking up at me with a surprised smile.

"Not quite, that's my eldest son. You showed me your family, so I thought I would show mine."

Beth was interested in the image I showed her, but then got distracted. "You said you never had children. That you couldn't have children."

Telling that story to her seemed a long time ago. "I lied to you, Beth. We have to keep our existence secret. I told you many lies, by word or by action, but I can tell you the truth now."

She nodded, dully. I could tell her thoughts were not on my lies. She didn't have many thoughts at all.

"Beth? Do you need to sleep?"

"Mmm."

I couldn't feel yet the pull of the sun, but I knew she would need to be safe from it's rays long before I did. I collected her from our seat at the mouth of the cave, and took her to our mound of furs where we would spend one last day. Telling her as I went that she must always make sure she was hidden from the sun, long before she began to feel sleepy.

Beth was rejuvenated a little by the pitch black surroundings and curled into me. I heard her mumble, "Please, tell me about your little boy?"

I did as she asked and explained about my human family as if I was telling a story to a child, before it was time for them to sleep.

I held her, for the first time knowing that she would wake with me the following night and I began to plan our future.

.

.

**I hope you enjoyed this. How do you like Eric as a first time maker?**

**The next chapter is half finished, but I am taking my time with this story so I can enjoy writing it so please ~ stick with me!**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr ~ 22nd June 2012**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick Update: Eric is taking care of Beth, his first child. He had helped her feed and they have explored their special bond. Now it is time to move on.**

.

The first priorities the next night were feeding, then leaving. I considered bringing someone for Beth to feed upon, but I knew that she needed to learn to hunt as well as feed. Then we had to get away from this area before we were seen by anyone who might recognise us. The most obvious place to travel to was Moscow, a large principality with a transient population, many of whom would not be missed. There was also a relatively large number of Vampires, as we travelled I would have to teach Beth how to act amongst them.

However, first she had to hunt, I was sure she had never hunted or fought before, how would she deal with it? I still judged her by her size. My child was so small, if she came across a human male of my build, could she conquer him? My mind knew she could, she was Vampire, but my eyes and heart were telling me differently.

I was careful to smother my concerns as I felt the bond between us awaken and her body press against mine. "I like waking next to you." She murmured as she kissed my chest, I ducked my head to claim more kisses as I felt the lust, as well as bloodlust, rise in her.

We didn't have to leave immediately. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

Beth nodded eagerly. I lay back, tipping my head back and offering my throat to her, encouraging her to climb onto me and sink her little fangs into my neck. For a brief moment I missed that her heart wasn't beating, but the spike of pain from her bite and her lust flowing through the bond made up for the loss of her heartbeat.

One hand clutched at my shoulder, while her other stroked my cock. I could feel she was stronger, she had more control over her fangs too. My child licked at the bite on my neck as we made love. Yes, I liked waking next to her too.

.

Later I collected my few belongings and Beth's new blue dress. She didn't object when I advised not wearing the dress until after she had fed, she looked very fragile in her worn, white under-dress which I began to realise could work to her advantage.

The first human we came across was alone, he seemed to be returning home from his days work. He was taller than her and strongly built, I hid my worries but said quietly to Beth, "I will be here if you need me." She just nodded in reply, I could feel her excitement and determination. "Can you persuade him to leave the pathway?" I asked.

"Yes, I know him. He will follow me." She said, sounding confident.

I stayed back, hidden in the woods, while Beth stepped out onto the path behind him. "Please. Help me?" She whispered and the boy turned back to her.

"Beth!" He gasped. "What happened to you? Everyone is searching for you. And Vasiliy Kacheyev, too. Are you well?"

"Please?" She ignored his questions and looked wide-eyed and scared, a beautiful damsel in distress.

If I was a human, I knew I would have followed her. The boy did too. She moved easily through the trees, with her prey following. I could tell she was thinking ahead, trying to work out how she would overcome him. I knew what she was going to do before she did it.

Beth pretended to stumble and as her saviour tried to help her up, she pounced. Her fangs got that wonderful part on his throat, where blood flow is strongest and I could hear her slurping to draw the fresh blood from the man. He was fighting a little but she had pinned one arm under her body as she lay across him. His other hand clawed at her back, but she then held that arm down easily, until he began to stop struggling.

I didn't want to see her so physically close to another man, she was laid upon him just as she had been upon me less than an hour ago. I controlled my jealousy, as I could feel all she wanted was his blood. I would have to get used to seeing her feed from other men.

Beth was twisting his neck, trying to get a better purchase on her prey. I stepped forward, intending to warn her, but my child looked up and snarled at me.

My fangs were down, she must have thought I wanted her meal. I smothered my anger at her insubordination, the priority right now was that she fed. I held my hands out showing her I meant her no harm, but snarled my warning. "Not too much pressure. Do not break his neck. You must to take as much fresh blood as you can."

She was more careful and certainly put less strain on her prey. Even so, the one heartbeat in our presence, gradually slowed and stopped. Beth eased away from the body, wiping her face with her hands and getting the last tastes of blood. She was very messy, I was relieved she wasn't wearing the only dress she had. I would have to get my child more clothing.

"Well done, Beth." I smiled at her. "Your first kill."

She was panting again and seemed to take a moment to gather her wits. Carefully and hesitantly she said, "I should not have... I showed anger towards you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Eric." She certainly sounded full of remorse, I could feel her shame and worry too.

I decided to delay my lecture. "You are aware that you did wrong, we will talk more about why, but now... After your first solo kill, you may dig your first solo grave." I said, offering her my well worn shovel. I assumed that if she dug her herb garden as a human, she could meet this challenge perfectly.

I felt a twist of irritation in her, then resolve as she accepted the shovel and my advice for the best grave spot. I understood the irritation, Ocella always expected me to do the "dirty-work". He liked to keep my pride in check, I intended to share the work with Beth in the future, but right now she was getting along very well. As she worked I filled her in on my plans for us, we would travel slowly to Moscow, she had a lot to learn as we travelled but I was sure she was up to the challenge.

When her task was accomplished, she stood for a moment at the foot of the grave. I didn't think this was a good habit to get into, but as she had know this man, so I didn't interrupt her. As she turned to me I could see the blood had added a bloom to her cheeks, she smiled, her excitement showing. "I'm ready!"

As we walked, I could feel the pleasure bubbling inside her, I grasped her hand and whispered, "Tell me."

"It's silly to tell you. You know." She laughed at herself, shaking her head, but couldn't stop herself from talking. "It's amazing, Eric! I am so strong. I just held him down. Over-powered him! He should have been able to stop me, but he couldn't fight back. Even digging the grave was easy, not fun, but not strenuous. I'm not at all tired."

"Remember that you are not the strongest, I am stronger." I said, meaning to warn her but unable to keep the grin from my face. "There are stronger Vampires than me, stronger, faster. You must always take care." I added more soberly.

She nodded and thought that through for a moment. I collected our things and gestured in the way we needed to travel. It was time to get her away from her home.

"We have seen you are strong. Lets see how fast you are." I winked at her and dropped my fangs. "Run, little witch." I snarled and she set off, running into the night.

She was fast, her size was a benefit as she was nimble through the trees. I could easily keep up with her, but no human would be able to and, once she was more used to her new body, I was sure even another Vampire might have difficulty catching hold of her. We were in no hurry to reach Moscow, but that night we ran.

.

Beth needed to feed every night, but it wasn't difficult to find someone for her. Once we came across a man, he would follow her quite happily, especially when she looked desperate and asked, "Please, help me?" Some of them certainly wanted to help, many wanted to take advantage of her, but all were drained and buried.

Beth understood that eventually she wouldn't have to fully drain her prey, but it was a few weeks before we attempted to leave a human alive. The first man was so weak, once she stopped feeding, that he was closer to death than life, but she did manage to stop.

A week or so later, she left a man alive enough for her to attempt to glamour him. She hadn't needed to use this skill yet, and as I encouraged her to make her meal forget her, she took most of his memories. The man was no more than a shell, Beth was discouraged. "Do not worry, you simply need to practice. I did much the same thing when I first tried to glamour." I attempted to console her. "You should finish feeding, he will not be able to live now."

She did as I suggested and I buried the body for her, while trying to keep up her spirits.

We also worked hard on our bond, I made sure she took my blood every night. I took a little of hers when I was sure she had fed well. We exchange blood while we were making love, which was how we began and ended every night.

Through our bond we could still project images to each other. We were never apart and rarely in the company of others, so this skill had not proved useful yet, I was still sure it would be incredibly convenient some night. So far we practised showing each other intimate images of ourselves together, this kept us entertained while travelling. I also made sure she saw herself as I saw her, I wanted her to know how proud of her I was. Beth found more control every night, she was understanding her new life, her new body and was working hard to learn everything that I was trying to teach her.

I had spent time considering why Beth and I could show each other images through our bond, but Ocella and I could not. One possibility was that Ocella and I could see images, but he had hidden this from me for some reason. Although I was sure he hid a great deal from me, I doubted that he would hide something so useful. The other possibility was that my last meal, before turning Beth, had affected our bond. Tasty Pasha had been as much a part of our mingling blood as either myself or Beth. As I drained him, Pasha had shown me images of his life as he died, this talent he may have unwittingly passed on to us. I was prepared for the talent to fade, but it never seemed to.

We took several months to get to Moscow, Beth enjoyed the chance to see more of her country than she ever had before. When we found a secure place to die during the day, we would stay for a few nights, particularly if there was an easy opportunity to feed. Beth in particular preferred to stay anywhere she could sleep above ground. I had let her spend her first nights in the dark of my cave, which was maybe a mistake, as she didn't like digging into the earth. She never complained but I could feel a little sense of distaste from her.

I had lots of time to tell her the true story of my human life, but told her very little about Ocella. I knew she was intrigued, but accepted my reasoning when I said I preferred to look forward to our future, than back at my past.

.

Moscow was one of the first large cities I had visited with Ocella, I had been excited by the number of available humans and awed by the older vampires. I had visited the city several times since then and knew many of the resident vampires, although on this visit I didn't particularly want to spend my time with them. The monarchy system, that we have now, had not yet begun but of the non-travelling contingent based in the city, there were three especially ancient vampires who were obviously "in charge".

Over a hundred years later, I heard that one of the three was killed in a discussion deciding what title the monarch should use, but when Beth and I visited, the relationship between all Vampires was relatively peaceful. The large amount of humans available probably helped to keep the peace, there was very little need to squabble over territory and humans.

I was still cautious as we approached the city. My caution was in contrast to arriving with Ocella, who had greeted one of the most ancient Vampires as a long lost friend. Ocella said he had known the vampire, Valery, for centuries. I believed Valery was a similar age to my Maker but I had never been impudent enough to ask.

As a younger, less important visitor I could not stroll in and announce I was here. As we got close to the city, I caught the scent of Vampires but they did not stay around. I assumed they had gone for assistance or advice and a few minutes later our welcoming party arrived. Three male Vampires led us to the nest that I had visited before. They didn't say a great deal and were doing their best to be intimidating, however I was confident that unless they were ordered to, they wouldn't attack us without good reason. Beth was nervous and practically glued to my side, she knew she shouldn't but she wanted to hold my hand. I sent comfort and confidence through our bond and she consoled herself by keeping the image of our entwined hands in her head. Compared to the usual pictures she sent to me, this was really quite sweet.

We were taken to a large hall on the Western side of the city, this was where all Vampires coming into Moscow, from Europe, had to make themselves known. When I'd arrived with Ocella it had been quite busy, but now only twelve Vampires were in attendance, these included Valery. I hoped he would remember me fondly.

Beth was being very careful not to stare, but she had been quite wide eyed at the city, this was all incredibly new for her. If we had all been human, it would have still been a rather intimidating atmosphere, but she was staying quite composed. I was proud of her and made sure she knew through our bond. The image in her head of us holding hands didn't falter.

I was fortunate Valery was in charge tonight, he greeted me as "Ocella's Viking! Is he with you?"

"Unfortunately not, I have been released."

I was relieved he was polite enough to ask, "What name are you using?"

"I am now Eric Northman and this is my child, Elizabeth Northman." I announced, knowing that sharing a name would show how close we were.

As Beth stood upright from her low bow, Valery addressed us. "Your child seems very young." He turned to Beth. "Can you feed without killing?"

"Yes, Sir."

"That is good. We aim to keep a low profile in this city. And you can glamour?"

"I need a little practice." Beth admitted.

Valery's eyes turned to me.

"Humans follow Beth without needing to be glamoured."

Valery gave a wry smile. "I can imagine."

I continued. "I will ensure she has every opportunity to practice the skill. I am always with her and will ensure the humans will remember nothing of us."

"You never leave her?"

"Never." I confirmed, quite surprised that he could suggest such a thing.

Valery pause and considered us for a moment. Beth's nerves gave her away a little as she glanced up at me, then quickly cast her eyes back down. I showed her an image of myself, kissing her cheek, as Valery began to speak. "We are pleased to let you stay and feed in our city..."

I felt a blast of relief from Beth, but Valery didn't let us get too comfortable. "... on the understanding that you will need to keep away from our nest. You may not fit into our group."

"I understand," I began. "Elizabeth is very young." I said in the hope that Beth would not be too upset at her dismissal.

However, Valery continued. "And she has a very, over-protective maker." His eyes caught mine, and I had to be the one to look down.

As insults go it wasn't huge, but at the time I was furious and struggled to keep hold of my temper and Beth's.

"I believe my child is worth protecting." I said, my voice sounding calmer than I expected. Beth clearly felt proud of me, which helped me settle down. "But of course, we will keep to ourselves."

We only stayed a little while longer, I found out about certain new areas of the city and paid attention to various pieces of advice. We were told that we would be invited back soon, and I was sure our movements would be watched, but that was to be expected.

Once we got outside Beth could no longer hide her indignation. "I am so grateful that you are protective of me. I could not imagine this existence any other way."

"I wouldn't want this any other way either." I replied, indulgently. "We got what we wanted, the city to ourselves. Shall we explore?"

Beth nodded eagerly, but there was something bothering her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked the question that I knew the answer to.

"I am, but I have already fed." She replied with a pang of guilt.

"I'd like to feed too. It must be the tension. Shall we find someone to share?"

Beth's grin, showing her little fangs, was the only reply I needed.

.

We stayed in Moscow for more than forty years. If Beth had been human she would have been over sixty years old. Even without Vasiliy's intervention, it is unlikely that she would have still been alive.

In time, the local Vampires accepted us, Valery even requested our presence at group events, such as when strangers arrived. We became part of the welcome party that we had been subjected to on arrival. We were never particularly close with anyone, Vampires generally only make friends of convenience, Beth and I did not need anyone else.

As I promised her, we were never apart. We rented various rooms to have somewhere to call home, we couldn't spend the daylight hours there, but it was useful to have somewhere to store our clothing and other possessions that we collected. After a few years we bought one of the "modern" beds that was becoming popular. Each nigh, once we had fed and taken care of any business, we retired to the bed to enjoy each other.

I was beginning to understand that every relationship between a Maker and their child was different. It was rare that a child would stay forever with their maker, but it wasn't unheard of. Ocella had kept me with him for around two hundred and fifty years, even then part of me hadn't wanted to leave him.

Generally a couple would mutually agree to part, but only once the child was safe enough to keep our secret. A maker who left a child alone in the world and unable to cope would be severely dealt with. Beth would certainly be able to physically cope if we were parted. She could control her feeding, she was proficient in glamour, despite her petite frame she was very strong and because of her frame she was incredibly fast, even though she couldn't quite fly.

I knew that Beth was even less likely than me to want to separate. Whenever she heard other Vampires discuss a break up between a child and maker, her thoughts were a mass of confusion. She couldn't understand why anyone would leave their maker. I was confident that she would never leave me, and I was certainly relieved about that.

It only took a couple of nights in Moscow to realise the easiest way for Beth to feed. I didn't like it, but I accepted that it was the sensible option. She pretended to be a whore, the streets were full of them and customers were plentiful so she could be particular. If someone approached her who she felt might be trouble, or even if they just smelt bad, then she would glamour them into thinking that they had turned her down and they went on their way. If she accepted the man, she would carefully take his arm so he didn't grab at her, and lead him to a secluded spot amongst the alleyways. There were many quiet places.

She would keep him silent and still while she fed. I always watched her to make sure she was safe. Once she had enough blood, she would glamour him into thinking he had the best sex ever, he would pay and leave. Of course, some didn't want to leave but she could deal with that, or I would get angry enough to appear and remind them that time was up.

I only once remember Beth getting her timing a little wrong. Her customer managed to grab hold of her breast, her first reaction was to push him away from her, which was probably the opposite of what a girl in her supposed profession would do. Maybe I overreacted, but I crushed man's hand to a pulp. The scent of blood, our anger and his terror led to us bleeding him dry. He was one of the few humans that we killed in those years. The city was too compact to leave too many bodies around.

.

On what became our last night in Moscow, I was watching out for Beth as she made herself available to a potential meal, but on this night I was actually approached first. The girl was a pretty, little thing, she must have been desperate to approach me, I could see fear in her eyes but she stayed polite.

"I apologise for disturbing you, sir."

As the girl spoke, I felt a blast of irritation from Bath who had noticed immediately. My child stayed where she was, further along the street, but she watched me with the girl.

I nodded at the girl who told her story quickly. "I have seen you here before, you seem to have just one girl?" She glanced up the street at Beth. "I worked for someone but he's gone, I don't know where. It's been days now, and I cannot work on these streets alone. Please, sir, I can make you lots of money, if you keep me safe."

Of course, she thought I was a pimp and Beth my whore. I should have been pleased, as these were the parts we were playing, but I was worried that we had caught someone's attention, no matter how insignificant she seemed.

"Your name?" As I asked, I felt a rush of jealousy from Beth.

"Yelena." She answered, with a more confident smile.

"Yelena, I am afraid that you are mistaken about us." I beckoned to Beth, to encourage her to join us. "I am Eric Northman. This is my wife, Elizabeth." As Beth stepped to my side, I slipped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek to try to calm her.

This could be quite an interesting situation, if my child agreed.

I continued. "We are not quite what we seem. My wife and I are playing a game. She makes me jealous, so that I want her even more." I kept tight hold of Beth and she knew I was teasing, but she couldn't quite work out why.

Yelena began to apologise for intruding and started to back away.

"Wait..." I instructed and the girl paused, looking quite uncomfortable now. I doubted she had been working too long, she was still pretty and youthful, which was quite a rarity on Moscow's streets. She was a similar height and build to Beth but with an olive skin tone, brown hair and eyes, that were quite different to my child's.

I continued, "Yelena's a beautiful girl. Do you not agree Elizabeth?"

Beth was shocked at my comment, she froze in my hold.

It was to her credit that Yelena was also shocked at being complimented by a man in front of his wife. She looked flustered and blushed, bringing a beautiful hue to her cheeks, just as I had hoped.

"I apologise, I did not mean to offend you." I lied to the girl, as I thought of a very clear image of Beth biting into her neck. Beth's pale skin a beautiful contrast to the flushed human.

As Beth saw the image I sent to her, her jealousy and irritation faltered. I sent another image, this time she was biting into the Yelena's thigh. After a moment, I showed her more of the picture in my head, both Beth and Yelena were naked now and the blood was delicious, as the girl rose from our bed in ecstasy.

I knew Beth couldn't speak, her fangs were down as she replayed the image in her mind.

Yelena was looking ever more uncomfortable and confused, as we stood silent in front of her. I needed to say something, while Beth thought my suggestion through. "I understand your difficulty. I give you best wishes, but I cannot be of assistance to you." I said.

She made a polite reply and was about to back away when Beth stopped her, stepping forward, she put a hand on her arm and spoke gently. "You have had a difficult time? It must be hard to live alone on these streets."

I had observed that sympathy could bring many women to tears, Yelena nodded and looked distressed.

"Maybe it's time you had a little fun? You deserve it I am sure." Beth smiled as she moved closer to her intended. "Spend some time with Eric and I?"

Yelena was surprised, this wasn't a usual invitation for these parts.

"We will pay you well." I added, just in case Beth hadn't been clear enough.

Our prey hesitated until Beth leaned in to whisper in her ear. "My husband deserves a treat. I tease him so."

Yelena seemed to get lost in Beth's eyes for a moment, she wasn't glamoured, but she was interested. "Mrs. Northman, I'm not..."

"Please, call me Beth." My child's lips brushed the girls ear, as she whispered to her. That was all that was needed.

Yelena nodded quickly, Beth took her arm and the two of them began to walk down the street. It was good timing, as two pretty girls talking so intimately on a street like this, were attracting unwanted attention. As I followed them I was aware that many men looked at us, then quickly looked away. We would be remembered, which might cause problems. I decided then that we should leave Moscow, we had stayed long enough. This night would be our last here. We should make it a night to remember.

.

.

**Sorry this took so long, I got distracted by Wimbledon! **

**And sorry if this is an awkward time to stop, but this night will take me quite a while to write. It's been in my head for a long time!**

**Thanks for all the support, I'd love to know what you think of "young" Eric.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick Update: Eric and Beth have invited Yelena, a girl from the streets of Moscow, to join them for the evening. **

.

Beth walked arm in arm with Yelena to the rooms that we currently rented, I followed, listening to their conversation as well as Beth's thoughts. I realised Beth was chatting to Yelena, more than she ever had to any of the Vampires we knew from the nest. She encouraged the girl to explain how she ended up on the streets in Moscow. It was a typical story, a country girl moves to the city in hope of finding her fortune, but finds a pimp instead.

Beth's thoughts were quite muddled. I could see no clear images from her, possibly because she could not quite picture what might happen next. Her thoughts were centred around wanting to please me, but she was interested in what might happen for herself too.

Our bond was so strong now, I could share my thoughts with her as if we were speaking. "This existence of ours should be fun, my child. You have worked so hard to be controlled. We deserved some fun."

Beth glanced over her shoulder to see me, she gave me a wicked, little smile that would have made my heart beat faster, if it could still beat.

The three of us quickly reached our street. We had settled in an affluent area, sharing a couple of rooms above the home of an elderly man. These rooms were once used by another Vampire, who had moved on a couple of years ago and recommended them to us. The rooms were ideal as Mr Lavrov, our landlord, had fading eyesight and, sometimes, a confused mind. It was long past midnight, so his rooms were quiet as we passed.

Beth and I had been out in human society more often in the last few years, but never invited anyone back here. I made sure Beth had a more luxurious home than she had ever had before. I quashed my amusement, as I could see she was proud to show the whore from the street into our first room.

I was satisfied that our guest was suitably impressed, and in my turn I was impressed with Beth, who offered Yelena a drink. It was always sensible to help a human relax in these situations. Mr. Lavrov had given Beth a bottle when she had helped him with the pains in his joints, I had bought her two small glasses because she had thought them pretty, finally they were being used.

I took my armchair in the corner of the room, letting Beth dictate the pace of the evening. She poured two drinks saying to our guest, "Eric is not from here, he doesn't like this." Her real reason for not getting me a drink, was not that I wouldn't pretend to drink, but because we only had two glasses.

I doubted Yelena realised that just one of those glasses could solve all her money problems. She drank her shot straight down, and Beth pretended to, but stopped with a cough and splutter. "You drink it, I cannot." She laughed, as Yelena happily obliged.

"The drink has made you quite flushed." Beth said, with a giggle in her voice as she touched Yelena's cheek.

They both hesitated as if finding courage, then their first kiss was quite gentle and sweet. I relaxed in my chair, happy to watch. Beth glanced back at me, with a little smile. "She's so warm." She murmured, fortunately Yelena wasn't worried about what must have seemed like an odd comment. Their arms circled each other's waists in a tight embrace, more kisses and giggles followed as they began to caress each other more intimately.

Beth loosened the ties on Yelena's dress at the front, she wasn't wearing anything beneath and Beth's hands searched out her small, pert breasts. I smiled, hearing pleasure-filled gasps, but they had a slight problem as Beth was wearing a dress that laced at the back. I decided to assist, as the dress was one that Beth was fond of, I was sure she wouldn't want it to be damaged and, well, I wanted to be involved too.

I untied Beth's laces, while kissing the back of her neck. I concentrated on sending her thoughts of how proud I was of her control, and how confident I was that she would not feed until the best time came.

Between the three of us, the two dresses fell to the floor. Beth was still wearing her soft, white under-dress but Yelena, it seemed could not afford such things. She was naked, and seemed very slender and frail, I assumed life on Moscow's streets was not keeping the girl well fed.

Beth enveloped her in a close embrace for a moment, then took her hand and led her to our other room, our bedroom. "We'll be more comfortable in here."

Again, I let Beth set the pace. Yelena gazed around our beautiful room then gazed at Beth as she pulled her own under-dress over her head.

I stayed back from them, as if a voyeur, content to watch the tangle of very pale and olive skinned limbs that enjoyed my bed and each other.

Beth and I had carefully planned this bed. Luxurious, thick curtains surrounded it and, as well as soft bedding, we had added thick furs to ensure that if we ever had to spend the day there, then we would be safe from the sun. We had never had to risk it, but I was confident we would be safe if necessary.

The content moans from the bed became more urgent. Beth was above Yelena, her fingers teasing, bringing our guest to an arching climax.

I was proud. My child had not fed from her yet, and that must have been a very appetizing moment, but Beth was in control of her desires.

I removed my jacket and shirt, while enjoying watching the show. Yelena "returned the favour" for Beth. It seemed her slender, warm fingers were not quite as nimble as the fingers Beth was used to. After a little while, Beth snarled desperately, "Eric!"

Yelena turned to me with a smile. "I think she needs her husband."

It was an invitation I could not refuse.

Within a moment I was naked, between my child's legs. I had a surprise as Yelena stroked my cock and placed me at the lips of Beth's eager pussy. I had not felt a warm hand touch me since my child had been human, the contrast was startling.

"Take care of my wife." I instructed. Yelena hesitated for a second, then kissed Beth's stomach, moving upwards to tease her breasts as I slipped into her in a slow, regular rhythm. Beth was struggling to keep her fangs under control, as Yelena used her teeth to tease her nipples.

I needed the girl to be more aroused and distracted, to give my child the opportunity to feed.

"Beth, would you like to taste her?" As I asked, Beth's eyes widened, not quite catching my meaning. "Taste her pussy, as I fuck yours..." I explained bluntly. "Yelena?"

Yelena looked to Beth for agreement, and Beth nodded eagerly. A little awkwardly, Yelena moved into position, above Beth. She was trying not to hurt her, but Beth looped one arm around Yelena's thigh and I knew she would have a tight hold when necessary.

The girl was sat with her back to me and as I predicted, when Beth began to tease her she tossed back her head, with a gasp. I was able to hold her, across her shoulders so she could not easily look down and see Beth's fangs if they showed too soon.

I pounded into Beth, as she pleasured the girl. Our prey's next orgasm was close, this was when we would taste her.

"Wait until she comes!" I instructed, but Beth already knew.

As Yelena's ecstasy took her, her body stiffened and she gasped in delight. A second later, this was followed by a shriek of pain as Beth bit deeply into her thigh. Beth held the girl's lower body tight, with both of her arms holding the girls legs, but Yelena's upper body was more mobile. As I bit into her neck, she reached around to try and scratch with her hands at my hair and face. The last little fight in the girl spiced her blood. She tasted spectacular, Beth had done a wonderful job with her, this was the most appetizing meal I could remember since Beth had been human.

As the body grew limp, I stopped feeding so Beth could get as much blood as she needed. She certainly deserved to feed well tonight.

Once the girl was drained, Beth shoved the body away from her and onto the floor. Her fangs were fully down, and with blood around her mouth she looked utterly beautiful. "Please!" She snarled, reaching for my shoulders, so I leaned down to kiss her and share the last of the blood.

Had she been human, I would have broken her body as I pounded into her, but my child scratched at my back, wanting more.

.

Afterwards, we lie quiet and still as if a human couple, waiting for sleep. Beth's mind was full and busy, she replayed events, worried and enjoyed, then became concerned again. I kept my mind blank, an easy signal to her that I was ready to talk when she was.

"Will we have trouble from Vasiliy and the others?" She began, worried about the local nest of Vampires.

"No, I do not expect problems. We have showed a great deal of restraint in the past. More than most, do you remember?" I showed her an image of a Vampire, who more than ten years ago, had carelessly killed a prominent member of human society. The nest found a way to cover this up and he had only been advised to leave Moscow. To further prove my point, I showed her another image of a Vampire who still stayed in the city, even though he had left a bloody mess in a family home, that he had needed assistance cleaning. "This girl was a whore with no family, no pimp even. She will not be missed." I explained.

Beth understood that our transgression was minor, in comparison to those of others. She felt a little relieved, but also felt sadness. I could not tell if she was sad because Yelena's life was over, or because it had been such a wasted life, or because we had taken her life. I didn't let her dwell on these thoughts.

"I should clear away the body." I said, getting out of bed and beginning to dress.

"I'll help." Beth offered.

"No need tonight, I will just drop her in the Volga. You should stay here. Maybe you could pack a few things. I think it is time we left Moscow."

Beth was surprised, she must not have picked up my earlier thoughts about this. I supposed she was quite occupied then.

"We will travel, now you are stronger. The restraint you showed with our friend here was impressive."

"Thank you." If she were still human, Beth would have blushed at my compliment.

"And you should see more of the world." I added.

"Where will we go?" She asked, even without our bond I knew she was thinking about Paris, her human father's home town. I knew I had to disappoint her. I had not felt anything in my bond with Ocella for decades, but I thought he might still be in Paris and I could not risk getting too close to him, especially with Beth.

"I have not been to my homelands since I was turned. I would like to go back. Would you let me show you?"

"Really? North, with my North Man! I would like that very much!"

I was very pleased at her excitement. "We shall leave tomorrow."

.

Once we had spent time in Scandinavia, I realised how repetitious and regimented our existence had been in Moscow had been. There was a huge contrast mainly because there were less Vampires living here, and therefore very little hierarchy to worry about.

We left the luxury of our rooms in the city and moved back into caves. This certainly made sleeping during the day easier, and Beth was much happier with our new arrangements. However, to get up to the cave mouth I needed to fly with her, although once she climbed up there, just so we knew how long it would take her should a problem arise.

Beth often practised flying, but found that it was difficult for her to move too far off the ground and she could not hover in mid-air. When she was running, she could take off easily and fly for distances, but without much height. I promised that I had similar problems at an early age and expected that this would improve for her over time.

As a young Vampire, Ocella had occasionally prevented me feeding. Back then, one night without blood was tolerable, two nights was insufferable. I could still remember the agony and my fear as I thought he would starve me forever. I had assumed he was torturing me for his amusement, but he eventually told me he was making sure I could cope when there was no food available.

I knew that I had to put Beth through the same agonies, but I made sure I suffered with her, and I explained why we were doing this. She must be able to exist and function without being entirely reliant on humans. I reminded her of depressing nights in Moscow, of her pretending to be a whore to guarantee that she got a man to feed from and she began to understand.

"I can't get blood, but I get to spend all night with you. That's better." She muttered, being brave as the hunger pains filled her beautiful body.

After a few years, one night without blood was not a problem for her. I believed her motivation was to make me proud and happy, rather than any benefit of independence from the human race, but it worked.

Just like me, Beth found she could learn languages and accents very easily. We often entertained ourselves with impressions of voices we had heard, I can still hear her pretty laugh echoing around those caves.

After a few decades we came across a traveller who showed me his English Bible and read a passage to me, while letting me watch his finger follow the words. He didn't believe there was any reason for a girl to be shown the letters and objected when I asked him to show Beth too. He was one of the few people whom Beth drained just because she wanted him dead.

Once we buried him, I showed Beth what letters I remembered and between us we learnt to read and write from that battered little book.

After learning so much my child wanted to practice her English so we found transportation and left for England. We had heard of plagues and fighting in the little country and knew that any place with a low life expectancy was convenient for Vampires.

However living in a country with a large Vampire population brought back the issues of dealing with nests, politics and now royalty.

We settled in the middle of the country, where once again, we found caves to settle into. We did not feed from people in any particular area, but as well as travelling South, chose from a number of smaller towns and cities in the North. Fighting was common between the two sides of the country, York and Lancaster were at war, which meant blood was plentiful. Vampires from both sides of the country profited from the fighting and stirred up trouble whenever possible.

Beth and I also spent time in London. The city was ruled by Londinium, who was the first Vampire that I had ever heard called 'Your Majesty' although he preferred not to be called that in general conversation. He gave us permission to buy a house, and spend time in the city. I became quite impressed with Londinium and the way he dealt with his subjects.

The city of London had not been called Londinium for over thirteen hundred years, I had to assume that Londinium was at least that age, possibly older. He must have been a prosperous human once, he was well-fed, broad and well muscled, although only just taller than Beth. I was careful not to get too close, so I never had to look down on him, but this wasn't much of a issue as I mainly saw him when he was seated upon his throne which was set up on a plinth.

He had long, unkempt, dark curly hair and a bushy beard, he wore plain clothing which could have been from any time, but with with very ornate, thick gold jewellery that might have been as old as him.

Beth was a little alarmed by Londinium at first, but she clearly loved his city and he made an effort to speak to her whenever we visited his court. I was initially worried that he had romantic or sexual intentions towards my child, but soon realised that Londinium was only interested in London. He enjoyed Beth's company purely because she enjoyed his city.

I heard that he had been born as human in this area and had never left, that certainly seemed true. He had a large network of informers, who kept him in touch with the Vampire communities in other countries. When we first arrived, he asked me about Scandinavia in more detail than I could answer, and about Moscow too, although I was sure he had more up to date information than I could give him.

.

Beth and I were happy in England for a few years, until my past finally caught up with me.

As usual I woke first, with Beth curled into my side and furs piled upon us to keep away the dampness of the cave. There was the strangest feeling within our bond, I could not recognise it, until I realised it was not my bond with Beth, but it was Ocella calling me. My maker.

Shocked, I tried to quieten my mind, trying to hide from him inside my own head.

When Ocella spoke, it was if he was sat next to me. "I want you back, Eric."

My mind went blank, I was incapable of thought.

"Eric... Come back to me."

"I cannot, I have a child." I don't believe I said the words out loud, but I might have.

"She is fifty years old. She can take care of herself. I have been waiting for you. Come back to me." His voice was soft and pleasant, with a loving tone, but he was ruining my whole existence.

"I cannot leave her." I heard myself plead.

"Leave her or bring her. I care not. You are mine and I want you here." My Maker became more demanding.

"I can't leave her." I was repeating myself, too stunned to properly argue my case.

"Then bring her, that could be fun. She's a sweet little thing." His voice changed to a more amused tome, while I gathered my thoughts and hoped that I was able to hide my horror at the thought of Ocella having 'fun' with my child.

My Maker was growing irritated with me. "Eric. I am in Southern France, you have three nights to get here or I will come to collect you. Do not make me do that."

"Yes, Master." I said quietly, as the bond slammed shut, like a door in my face. I was alone in my head for a moment, until Beth stirred.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sounding sleepy like a human until fully awake and she asked again, this time with her voice full of panic. "What's wrong?"

How could I tell her this? I couldn't make it sound positive. "I need to leave."

"Really? Where are we going?"

"No Beth. I am leaving, you must stay here."

"Just for tonight?" She asked, being purposefully obtuse, as she knew I would not be this devastated at leaving her for just one night.

They had not been invented back then, but I bit the bullet. "My Maker has called me. I need to return to him. You are strong enough to be alone now."

"No!"

"Beth, do not speak to me like that. Gather your things. I will take you to London."

"You cannot leave me. You said you never would!"

"He is my Maker. I love him. I have to go to him."

She actually interrupted me. "No! You love me! I am your child!" Blood tears began to form in her eyes.

"Do not say 'no' to me again." I snapped and my anger silenced her. He lips snapped shut like a trap.

Her thoughts went blank, I thought for a moment she had managed to block me out, but then realised she was refusing to think. She silently collected a few things, and stood by the mouth of our cave holding her bundle. I had to travel light, as I planned to fly the English Channel, so once I collected coins and jewellery, and put on another layer of clothing, I was ready to leave too.

Beth was still and silent as I carried her to the ground, this was the first time she had ever felt cold to me. I tried to say something to her, but she would not look at me, so I concentrated on getting to London.

.

Once at Londinium's nest, I requested a private meeting with him and we had to wait. Physically Beth remained impassive, but her mind began to mull things over. "He's leaving me. He's leaving me but he said he never would. He has to go, his maker is calling. I know he has to go, but how I can I be without him? How can I exist like this with him? I'll be alone. Again."

I could have blocked her out, but it was my fault she was hurting, so I listened and suffered with her.

"He's leaving me, but I have to cope with this. I have to. Have I shamed him? Is that why he's going? I will cope. I will. I will make him proud too."

By the time we were called in to see Londinium, her mind was still churning, but she seemed less likely to cry now. Although as I explained our situation to London's King, Beth hung her head as if this was her shame, not mine.

I didn't go into details, just explained that my maker was calling me. Londinium seemed surprised that I was leaving Beth alone. "Does your maker not wish to meet your little child?"

"Beth is strong enough to be alone now." I replied, avoiding the question. I could not explain to Londinium about Ocella and his ways.

Londinium knew there was more to our story, but he pried no further. "Beth, if you wish to stay in London it would be a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you, I would like to stay." Beth whispered, her eyes on Londinium, avoiding me.

His attention was totally focussed on Beth, I had the irritating feeling that I could have already left. "You may stay here. I believe you could be a help with certain younger members of our group, and the employment might be a welcome distraction to you." He actually took her hand! Beth was nodding, her feelings were not happy but beginning to numb again and she seemed calmer.

"I need to leave." I stated. "Come and say 'goodbye', Beth."

Londinium nodded and let her hand go. "I wish you safe travels, Northman. If you return, please visit and let me know what those French are up to."

I managed to reply politely and steered Beth out of the room. She was still my child, I wanted to hold her, kiss her and wish her well. "I will be back as soon as I can be." I promised recklessly.

I felt a spike of delight from her through the bond and knew I had to temper that comment. "I cannot say when that might be. Please do not waste your nights expecting me, but I will know where to find you."

I had to duck a little to kiss her on her forehead. "Take good care of yourself Beth."

.

I was irritated to hear my phone ring, but quickly realised it was Pam and she was worried. I damped down on my sadness at the memories of leaving my first child, and concentrated on my second child.

"Pamela! It's almost time for you to rest."

"Yes, I will soon, but I thought I may not relax properly without knowing if Elizabeth called you."

"Why would she call me?" I asked, trying not to snap at Pam as she was obviously concerned.

"She telephoned Fangtasia, I almost missed her but I heard one of the waitresses laugh at her as she called herself 'Beth Northman' so I took the call."

I could imagine Pam snatching the phone away from the unaware waitress.

She continued, "She said she had been worried by your thoughts. I explained you were at home but she wasn't sure if she should disturb you."

I realised Beth would have been awake hours ago, but not now. "Pam, you should have let me know that she called."

Pam voice was full of tension. "I apologise, Sheriff, I did not want to disturb you."

I realised that I needed to reiterate to both of my daughters that the "Do Not Disturb" sign around my neck, did not apply to them. "You would never disturb me, Pam." I said, she didn't reply, but she did begin to feel better. "I am sleepy, so you must be too. Please, rest. I may be delayed tomorrow evening, but do not worry. I will try to call Beth when I wake, I may be lucky and catch her, but I expect it will take a while to get her to the phone."

Pam told me to "Sleep well" and went to her rest. She was still feeling uncomfortable, I resolved to speak to her in person when I got the chance.

I knew I would be awake for a while yet. I took a shower while pondering that my child had been calling me, while I was remembering her. I silently cursed time and the curve of the world which ensured that Beth and I were only awake at the same time for just a few hours each night. I should have an opportunity to call her once I woke, but her existence was so busy now, it was difficult for her take time to talk. Tomorrow evening, I was sure, we would both find the time to talk.

.

.

**I though I'd better let you know that Beth is still 'alive', there's a few sad spots, but the story won't be depressing. I promise!**

**Those Lemons took longer to write then I thought, my first threesome! I hope it read OK!**

**Comments always welcome – Thanks for reading.**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter – Please say Hello - 25th July 2012**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick Update: Eric has heard that Beth is trying to contact him, but he is remembering the time he left her to return to Ocella. **

.

I walked around my home, checking doors and windows were all locked tight, then took a hot shower, before I relaxed back in my bed and remembered those years spent back with my maker.

.

When I joined him, Ocella was spending time in Southern France with Sophie-Anne, whom he had just met. I was introduced to Sophie-Anne's huge nest and quickly realised that many pivotal members of the nest were her children.

Maybe her children and the conflicting bonds had reminded Ocella of me, or maybe he wanted to prove to her that he could be a maker too. I found him easier to deal with than previously, I was as obedient as ever in public but when it was just the two of us we were more companions than Maker and Child.

Ocella rarely mentioned Beth. I believed that he knew I kept my mind open to keep track of her, thankfully, he didn't dissuade me from that.

Beth was numb, that was the only way I could describe the feeling in the bond. She seemed to receive no great pleasure from feeding, and it was at least two decades before she had sex again. I assumed he was human, she was dissatisfied and it was a few months before she tried again.

The first most noteworthy emotion I felt from her was when she arrived in Paris, almost fifty years after I left her. She felt it was an accomplishment to finally arrive in her father's home and was interested in her surroundings.

Years later, the next huge sensation I felt from her gave me much more of a shock. Ocella and I were in the company of other Vampires when I felt the strangest feeling in my bond with Beth. Ocella was at the other side of the room, but he caught my eye and nodded to the door. We met outside, but in the time it took me to reach Ocella, hundreds of horrifying thoughts, of what might be happening to Beth, filled my mind.

"Be calm, Eric, she is well." Ocella told me. I did begin to settle down, but mainly because my maker was flooding calm through our bond. He continued, "She is turning a child. That is what you are feeling. I remember this feeling from the night you made her."

"She is not old enough…" I began without thinking, then stopped. She had been a Vampire for fifty years when I left her, and that was just over fifty years ago. She was old enough.

I was stunned. Ocella took my arm and led me away from the nest.

"I must go to her!" I announced, without pausing to be polite or request permission.

Surprisingly, Ocella just replied. "Of course. Although, not tonight Eric, it's almost dawn and I will not have you putting yourself in danger."

"Thank you, I shall leave as soon as darkness falls."

"She will be so pleased to see you. I remember that I was so worried about you when you made her, if I had been closer I would have flown to your side, rather than let you go through that night alone." He paused for a moment, then I saw a little smile play on his lips. "I will leave you with your thoughts."

I stood alone on the quiet street. I tried to imagine how I would have felt had Ocella arrived while I turned Beth. I knew that private, intimate moment would have been ruined. I may not have even turned her, had Ocella been there.

Would it be the same for Beth? Would she be horrified if I arrived now? I would be spoiling this massive moment for her. I did not want to do that. I was still desperate to be with her, but I knew I could not. I had left her and whatever choices she made now, I should not intrude.

.

I paid careful attention to Beth's thoughts over the coming months, wanting to rush to her side if I felt she needed help, but she seemed quite calm. She had moved further North but I believed she was still in France. Ocella and I were still drifting around Europe, so I was close enough to reach her if necessary.

However, after a couple of decades, Ocella decided he wanted to travel to the Roman ruins in the country that is now Libya. I admit I was worried, Africa seemed so far away. There was no knowing when he might want to come back and he might even want to travel further, once he had explored the ruins.

Typically my maker felt my tension and questioned me. He was amused at my concerns, but said, "Of course, you may go visit your little girl, while you are gone I will look into transport. Be sure to return in five nights. I am sure that will be enough time for you. Other Vampire's children are never quite as enchanting as your own."

.

It was remarkably easy to find her. I spent one day just North of Paris, then once I woke, concentrated on our bond and could see she was in a small house by the sea. Once I flew further North and got closer, I knew exactly where she was staying and saw the small, stone house. It was empty. I assumed, as she was taking care of a young Vampire, that they would be out hunting. I took a seat in the first of the two small rooms and waited. I refrained from looking around too much, the scent of her was overwhelming, and not tainted by her child, who I supposed would have a similar scent to her.

I had assumed her child was male, in the room there was a thick coat that Beth would not have worn, so it seemed I was correct. I was interested in her choice of child, who had she chosen to turn? While pondering possibilities, I tried to ignore the obvious fact that they would almost certainly be lovers if they were still together. How would she react to seeing me?

Our bond felt quite strange as they got closer, the clearest emotion was anxiety. I stayed seated, thinking that would be the least threatening for the two of them. I could tell her child was most definitely a young man, his voice wasn't particularly deep and he was objecting that Beth wanted to enter their house alone. She spoke in French to her boy, her voice full of strain. "You must stay here. I will introduce you shortly. Remember your lessons. You must be respectful and calm. Make me proud."

As Beth entered the house alone, I stood to greet her, although I did not step closer to her. Beth kept her face down, while she bowed and whispered. "Welcome. Your visit is a surprise."

"Will you not look at me, Beth?" I asked and finally, she looked up, her face flushed from feeding. "My beauty." I smiled and let a multitude of feelings take over me. We stood quiet for a moment, I was happy to just look at her after so long, but she was not quite as comfortable as I.

"I have a child. You know that I suppose?"

"Of course."

"May I introduce him?"

I nodded and Beth slipped out of the door, then returned with her child. As I expected he was a young man, possibly around eighteen years. He was handsome, of course, with dark curly hair and black, anxious eyes. I made the immediate assumption that he was proud, he did not enjoy bowing to me as Beth introduced me.

"And this is Peter." Beth said, sounding clearly nervous.

"Peter!" I repeated. Peter was the name of her human husband, I was stunned. Had she named her child after her husband, or chosen her child because of his name, or was it just a huge co-incidence?

I began to realise, through the bond that there was more to this.

The boy spoke for the first time. "We changed my name when I was turned. I did not want my Father's name to last for eternity." He said quite pompously. I did not understand what the issue with his human father was, but there certainly was one.

As the eldest Vampire it was my right to ask after his training, could he feed without killing yet? Was he able to glamour? I asked because I wanted to know how Beth was as a Maker, rather than wanting to know about Peter. Ocella's comment about finding other peoples children less enchanting came back to me.

I had enough of this strained conversation quite quickly. We had been speaking in French, but I changed to Russian. "Beth, I would like to talk to you privately."

She hesitated, but nodded as I left the little house. Still inside she spoke to Peter, I didn't bother to listen. I knew the boy was agitated, but I was well within my rights to talk to my child. He would need to learn his place.

.

It was a warm summer evening, I slowly walked towards a wooded area, away from the house and Beth was soon by my side, walking with me.

Although we both knew that Peter was pacing like a human in the house behind us, both Beth and I calmed down as we walked away. I was too inquisitive not to ask about Peter's father, the subject that caused him great irritation.

Beth began speaking carefully. "He has never been officially acknowledged, but his Mother has always claimed he is the son of Louis VII, she even named him Louis."

"And this is the father who's name he doesn't want to carry on?" I asked incredulously. "He does realise the humans will never forget a King, particularly one who was so involved with Joan-of-Arc's story?"

"Peter has always believed he has been snubbed by the King. He didn't want to carry on forever with a name that had never accepted him." Beth defended her child, and to avoid upsetting her, I changed the subject a little.

"Royalty? Their blood is supposed to be amazing. How did he taste?" I asked.

Beth bristled a little, then realised I was smiling. "Eric! You are so rude, asking such a question about my child!" She laughed, but added more soberly. "I did meet his mother. I checked, of course, glamoured her, just a little. His father could be one of three gentlemen, including her husband. She may have the title of Lady, but she did not particularly act like one in her youth." Beth gave a wry smile, I was pleased we were sharing secrets together. I could not resist slipping my arm around her waist, as I guided her between the trees.

As the darkness surrounded us, I pulled her towards me, thrilled to be holding her again. I took a couple of paces and pressed her back against a tree, crushing my body against hers. I buried my nose into her neck, taking in her scent, relieved that it had not changed. I was no longer thinking with my head, the part of me that was thinking was pressing into her. My cock wanted my child as much as I did.

"I have missed you," I murmured as I kissed her elegant throat.

I didn't even notice that Beth had become quite tense. "Peter and I are lovers." She whispered.

"You and I were lovers," I replied as I nibbled at her ear lobe, my fangs were down, wanting a taste of her.

"Yes, but you left me." She said, quietly.

"You are still mine!" I growled, my cock was still doing my thinking.

I was facing her now, so close I hardly need to move to kiss her lips.

"I know you will not force me Eric, you are not that kind of maker." Beth's voice was strained, but she held my gaze.

I could not stop the image in my head. She saw it too. The first time Ocella raped me, held me down, my face pressed into the dirt. I had hidden that image from her and hated that I had shown it now.

My maker was certainly 'that kind of maker'.

Shocked at the memory, I stepped back from her as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Was she offering me sympathy or apologising for turning me down? I did not care for either option.

I realised the anxiety from her boy was reaching a peak. She must have ordered him not to leave the house, as he did not approach, but his tension filled all three of us making it impossible for me to collect myself.

I snarled at Beth, as if it were her fault. "Calm your boy down, before I settle him for good." I showed her an image of me staking her child and immediately regretted it.

Beth was amazingly calm. "You wouldn't." She whispered, and dismissed my attempt to threaten her. She closed her eyes for a moment and I could feel the calm as she influenced her child and myself. The three of us, in our strange mixed up bond, began to relax.

"You are very good at that." I muttered.

"Thank you."

"And you are right, I wouldn't hurt him." I admitted. "Because I would never do anything that would hurt you."

"But you did hurt me, you left me!" Her anger grew just as we were beginning to get comfortable.

I did not know how to respond. It wasn't right to just blame Ocella and accept none of the responsibility for our separation.

Angry, blood tears filled Beth's eyes, but I knew she felt guilty for attacking me. "I know it was not your fault. I don't blame you, Eric, but I had to carry on. I waited and waited!"

I was relieved that now she let me hold her, she let me try to comfort her, although there was not a great deal I could say to improve matters. This time as I held her I was not thinking as a lover, I was trying to be a maker and even a friend.

"I will leave you in peace." I said into her hair. "I wanted to see you because we are travelling. It may be years before we return and I am close to you again."

Beth actually sucked in a breath and looked up at me, nodding.

"I will not be able to get to you easily, if I feel you are in danger." I continued. "Are you sure you are safe here?"

"I planned to go to England, but Peter does not want to." She shrugged and said, "He's French," as if that were an explanation. "I don't wish to force him."

"If he was well known in Paris, he still might be seen, even after so long. Please do not risk staying here. You know what they did to Joan-of-Arc, and she was human. I do not wish to think of what they might do to my little witch."

Generally Vampires took little notice of human affairs, but burning a girl at the stake in such a public manner, and after such a trial, was something we took note of.

Beth nodded as I spoke. She was quiet a moment, then made her decision. "I would like to go home. I shall take him home, travel slowly and spend time in Moscow too."

"Be careful with him around others of our kind. He has a lot of pride. Some may not like it."

All she said was "Yes" in a very small voice. She knew her child well enough.

"Maybe visit smaller cities before you try Moscow." I advised.

I had to leave her. I didn't want to, but it had to happen. I was not good at apologies, but she deserved one. I confess, I struggled with my words. "Beth, I did not mean to hurt you. I am sorry I left you. I apologise for trying to possess you tonight."

She buried her head in my chest and I felt forgiveness. I stroked her pretty hair and prepared to leave her again.

"Wait! Eric, please, before you leave." My child tried to compose herself and took a moment before she spoke. "I loved you before you were my maker. I love you still."

"There is time for us Beth, things may change." I took a step away from her and lifted her hand so I could kiss her fingers. "Take care."

.

In my big bed, alone in Shreveport, the sun overwhelmed me and finally I slept.

.

.

**It's a short chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll understand why it's so short when you read the next chapter, which would be a devil to split. **

**Although I know what's happening, I'm not sure how many chapters it will take for me to get there, but this story is getting close to the end. **

**.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Apologies, but I did not reply to all of them this time around, I just wanted to plough on and get the story told. **

**. **

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ 6th August 2012 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick Update: Eric has just heard that Beth is trying to contact him, but he is remembering the time he was apart from her. **

.

I was coughing as I woke.

Coughing!

I could smell smoke, after the initial shock I realised the acrid smell was just a memory. Smoke was not filling my room in Shreveport, my roof was not in flames, I was safe.

It was too soon for my eyes to be open, they slipped closed and my body gratefully sank back into my bed.

.

I wanted to wake, but my body wasn't ready to. Ocella was ordering me to move, I wanted to obey my maker, but my body knew the sun was not quite set. I was not able to move yet. I realised I was no longer in our safe place under the floor, but Ocella was half walking with me, half carrying me across our room.

Smoke!

The room was full of smoke. Ocella was kept a blanket over my head as he kicked through our front door and we stepped out onto the narrow street. The air outside was marginally clearer than our rooms. I was coughing, my body had been dead for seven hundred years, but when surrounded by smoke, I still had the instinct to cough.

The had sun dipped enough for me to wake properly and assess my situation. I was sitting naked in the street, with the blanket I usually slept on around my shoulders. I watched as the house I was just inside became engulfed in flames.

"Now is not the time to rest, Eric." Ocella laughed, grabbed my arm and we set off down the smoky street.

"You saved me!" I said, amazed.

"Of course I did. A little fire will not be the end of us!" Ocella declared as we hurried away.

We could not give into the temptation of running at full speed, as there were many humans around. They were fleeing the fire, with their possessions. It was a relief to see we were not the only evacuees in a strange state of dress, as we were blackened with smoke, as well as the humans, we fit right in.

After a short time, we reached a deserted street where the air was clearer and there were no sign of flames. We up to the roof tops and together moved quickly until we reach St Paul's Cathedral. From the roof of the huge building we had an excellent vantage point, where we could see the city and began to understand how lucky we were. This was not 'a little fire' as Ocella had first thought, the year was 1666 and we were watching the Great Fire of London.

Had we know that St Paul's Cathedral would have been burning two nights later we may not have stayed so long on it's roof. The fire had been burning all day, while we slept. If our home set alight just a little earlier, we would have never woken again. We had only been in London for a few months, but knew several younger Vampires who lived in the area that was now in flames. We had to assume some may have met their final deaths.

Ocella became more sombre, having not taken the danger seriously at first, he was now shocked at how close we had come our end.

"Thank you for getting me out." I offered again.

He just nodded, his mind elsewhere. After a moment of staring at the flames below, he stated, "I shall go home."

This didn't particularly surprise me. I was used to moving on at my maker's slightest whim. Ocella enjoyed returning to Rome where he could find buildings as old as himself, as opposed to new houses, like those below us, built so close together that fire could pass from street to street.

However, I was surprised by his next question. "Where will you go?"

I had assumed I would go with him, was he telling me I did not have to?

Ocella was a little amused that I was too surprised to answer. "Eric, surely there is somewhere you wish to go?"

Home for me had changed so much since I lived there, that I no longer felt a great connection to the place or the people. Where did I wish to go? I only had one thought. "I should like to see Beth." I admitted. I had tried not to think of my child in the last three hundred years, but she filled my mind now.

"Your little girl! Of course." Ocella nodded then continued, without a pause, to tell me his plans for himself. He was flying South tonight and dropping in on other rooms that we rented, to collect clothing and cash. He suggested that I could clear our other rooms in York, then travel across the North Sea to mainland Europe and on to Beth in Russia.

My head was spinning and, of course, Ocella knew this. My maker was leaving me and I was about to travel to see my child. I sat on the roof top, scowling into the thick smoke that hovered over the city.

Once he had his plan, Ocella wasn't to be detained. He stood and with as much dignity as he could, draped his blanket around himself. "Take good care of yourself, Eric."

I was so shocked I almost reached out to hold him down, but he hovered off the roof and flew away from the worst of the smoke. I should have been devastated, my maker was leaving me, but the feeling was not as intense as the first time we had separated. The difference for me was that he hadn't said he would claim me again as he did last time. Our bond had not been broken, but it felt weaker and, somehow, no longer a priority. Ocella had not broken the bond, but he had relaxed it, almost like saying goodbye. He had killed me as a human and saved me as a Vampire, but now he was gone and I was neither thrilled nor devastated. So quickly, that part of my life was over and I was going to see Beth.

I was going to see Beth.

Why was I still stood on the roof of St Paul's wrapped in a blanket?

I was going to see Beth.

"Northman!" Londinium called from the other side of the roof and began to make his way over to me. He had managed to escape the fire with clothing, so he was one step ahead of me.

I had to quell my irritation at this delay, the King of London certainly deserved a little of my time on this night.

"Your Majesty, I am pleased to see you are unscathed."

"Likewise Viking. And your maker?"

"He is well, he just left here to travel South tonight."

"Ahh." Londinium had stopped trying to work out the relationship I shared with Ocella a long time ago and he did not inquire on that subject further. He had more important things on his mind. "Have you seen any of my subjects?"

I had to reply negatively and Londinium turned to scan the streets below again, as if he might spot a Vampire amongst the frightened humans.

"Are they fighting the fire?" I asked him, it didn't seem like they were to me.

"Not now, they are running with their belongings, but they will fight." He replied, grimly. "They will rebuild too."

We watched the chaos in silence for a moment, until Londinium took his leave to check the other areas of the city. "Do you need assistance Northman? I cannot help with clothing, but I have funds if you need them and I know a safe place for the day."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but I am leaving tonight. I am clearing out our house in York, then travelling to visit Elizabeth."

"Really? Please give her my best wishes." He nodded politely, as if he was nodding to Beth. "I hear she is doing very well."

I was surprised that he had heard about Beth, but was careful not to let that show. The King of London left to see what what left of his city and I set off for York. I was going to see Beth.

.

As I travelled, I allowed myself to think of Beth for the first time in centuries. It was amazing that someone I had created had existed for more than five hundred years.

During our separation I felt it was best for both of us that I did not intrude into the bond, Beth's existence was her own now. After a time our bond had weakened, I was sure if she needed me I would have known, but we did not communicate. As I moved quickly through Europe and Russia, heading towards her home in the Ural Mountains, I began to think about her and remember the good times, much as I was doing now in Shreveport. I felt a slight awakening in the bond as I bypassed Moscow. I was sure Beth knew I was on my way to her, although it was difficult to tell how she felt. I could only hope for a favourable welcome, our last meeting had been difficult for both of us.

I believed she was still with her child. I was sure I would have felt her pain if she and Peter had separated. I prepared myself to deal with him, I had to accept him as part of her now.

I reached her area about an hour before dawn, and although eager to see her, I decided to wait until the following evening. I did not know exactly where Beth was, so I did not want to risk trying to find her too close to dawn.

She was surrounded by other Vampires, I did not know how I knew that, but I was convinced. Maybe she had joined a nest? The vampire population was growing, even here in the Urals. I needed to tidy myself after travelling if I was going to make a good impression on her companions, I wouldn't want to embarrass her. After a few nights of travelling fast and sleeping underground I was hardly presentable.

I decided to stay in my old cave, which I was pleased to see had not changed at all. I woke the following evening with fur piled over me and felt as if I was home. I was cleaning myself up in the same spring that I had used centuries before, when I felt Beth awaken. She knew I was close and, although see seemed a little nervous, the main feeling coming through our fragile bond was excitement.

I dressed in the best clothing I had, some rich humans and Vampires wore quite extravagant costumes these days, but I found that high boots and a thick, long coat were better for flying in during the early autumn. I left my dirty travelling clothes and a few other belongings in the cave, as I preferred to travel light, then set off to track down my child.

.

These days humans have invented satnav, that night I had an internal navigation system that took me to Beth. I passed over the spot where her little hut had been, I took a moment to wonder if the bodies of Vasiliy Kacheyev, his henchman and the tasty Pasha had been found in her herb garden, but I wasn't about to stop and find out.

I flew high over villages that I remembered well, they were in almost the same position, but with none of the same buildings. Beth wasn't in any of the villages, I had to fly a little further to find her in a secluded spot that I had visited only once before.

There was a huge house in the place where Yaroslav Kacheyev's used to be. A long, low, brick-built house with two storeys and balconies to the sides, overlooking walled gardens. I knew there were a number of Vampires inside as well as Beth.

I had never heard of a Vampire monarch in this area, but I suspected there was one now. This house was more of a 'small palace' than a castle, but it was certainly a place of power and security. I wondered if Beth held a high position in the court, she should at her age, but some Vampires, myself included, were not interested in the political game of kings and tsars.

I landed by the iron gates and and could see no one on the other side. I was sure Beth knew I was here, I could feel her excitement, or was that my excitement?

Thinking the Russian equivalent of "Fuck it!", I hovered up and over the iron gate and landed on the path on the other side. It was a stupid and impulsive move, but I wanted to see my child and would risk flying into the unknown to find her.

"You flew!" Exclaimed a small, excited voice in the darkness, then she stepped forward and gave me as much of a shock as I gave her. It was a child, a vampire child who had been, maybe, ten human years old when she was turned. Turning a child was forbidden for reasons too numerous to mention, it meant the certain death of the maker of such a child. In my long life I had never seen a child like this, or met anyone who had, but here she was.

I have to admit she was a pretty little thing, her skin was not entirely pale yet, her cheeks still held a little pinkness with freckles. She had curly red hair, bold green eyes and the tiniest of fangs just showing.

She remembered her manners before I did and bobbed a curtsey, holding out her expensive looking dress. "Welcome, I am Lilly."

Surprised at myself, I nodded to her and smiled. "I am Eric."

"Will I be able to fly when I am older?"

Before I could think of a reply to that difficult question, another Vampire arrived at her side and Lilly reached for his hand. He knew, in the way that we just know, that I was centuries older than him and he bowed low. I thought he had been turned recently too, he seemed to be in his thirties when he was changed, but looked like he had lived a hard life.

"Papa, this is Eric. He can fly!"

Had he made her? It didn't seem so, but she called him 'Papa'! I could feel my anger growing, had he turned this girl? I was desperate to see Beth, but as a vampire of a certain age I was obliged to deal with this. If this situation delayed me, I was prepared to rip Papa's head from his shoulders and stake him right now. I saw no reason to hide my feelings on this matter and let my fangs show.

He spoke quickly. "Sir, I understand how this looks, but I can assure you, we are known to the Monarchs of Moscow and have been brought here to the Queen of the Ural Mountains for our safety."

There were enough titles in that statement to halt me, although I needed to verify his story. I returned to more important matters. "I am here to see a Vampire named Beth, she may use the name Northman."

"We can take you to Beth." Lilly piped up.

"Please Lilly, remember your manners, you should not use that name." Her father warned her.

"He did!" She objected, then carried on. "And Beth is expecting someone, she was excited."

I was thrilled at that little piece of news, but also concerned that Beth must know these two. They were no danger to her, but knowledge of them was.

The father told me his name was William, as we went into the grand house, but I was more interested in the male Vampire who met us at the door. I had never seen him before, but I felt as if I recognised him. He bowed respectfully and said he was taking me to see the Queen.

I stifled my irritation. I wanted to see Beth, not some Queen, but as the Queen was Beth's monarch I knew I should be polite. As the four of us walked up the ornately carved, wooden staircase, I began to feel that I was getting closer to my child. I could feel her excitement.

There she was.

A pair of double doors were opened and I was shown into a huge room with my Beth seated at one end. She was on a throne. My child was a Queen.

.

There had been music in the room, and a murmur of talking, but it went quiet as I entered. Even Lilly stopped talking.

I admit that I stared at her for a long moment.

Beth held my gaze, then stood and dipped into a low curtsey. As she stood again, I was pleased to bow to her as I would Londinium or any of the Monarchs of Moscow.

She was dressed in a tightly boned dress, embroidered and bejewelled, with a huge sweeping skirt. I imagined she would have damaged the dress, had she tried bowing to me. I was pleased she had forgone the fashion for wigs and hair pieces, but her dark hair was piled up on her head with pearls rather than a crown.

Beth sat again, and actually seemed to need her seat. Her voice wavered at first, but then became calm. "It is a honour to present Eric Northman. He is my Maker. He will receive our fondest welcome."

I received the bows of the collected Vampires and noticed Peter for the first time. He was stood by her chair, I nodded in recognition and noted that he bowed as low as he should, although he didn't seem gleeful to see me.

Beth gave a signal and the music began again, everyone seemed to take up their previous occupation, while keeping one eye on me. Lilly ran up to Beth and began to chatter about how she had seen me fly. I felt that Beth needed a moment to get used to me being there, I understood that, so took the time to look around me and get used to our strange situation too.

It was a beautiful room, wood panelled as many still were back then. There were paned windows and window seats on one side, on these sat two female Vampires bent studiously over needlework. They were both incredibly beautiful, as many Vampires were, and I was almost used to seeing stunning females but these two stood out. One was willowy and blond, the other red haired and buxom, a pretty contrast, even so I was sure it was not just their beauty that made me notice them.

I looked back at Beth, and then began to notice the change in our bond. It was busy. So many threads inter-weaved beneath the calm surface of everyone in the room, it was difficult to untangle them.

To one side of the room were a small group of Vampires, whom I felt no real connection with, William joined then while watching his daughter talk with Beth.

Peter was at Beth's side but not speaking to her, his face was a smiling mask and after a while of listening into Beth and Lilly's conversation, he moved to join the two females in the window seats. He effectively put his back to the room. He clearly believed he was safe here.

The Vampire who had escorted me into the room took Peter's place at Beth's side, on the other side of her was another Vampire of similar build and stature to the escort. They both looked as if they had been working men in human life, tall and broad, and it still seemed to me that I knew them.

Beth did not have a long conversation with the little girl, and Lilly soon skipped to join her father. Beth talked to the two vampires next to her about security, but she seemed to be talking for no good reason. When she finally glanced in my direction and gave me the smallest of smiles, I decided it was time to approach her.

"It is good to see you." Her eyes were big and wide held mine.

"And you too." I smiled back.

Beth did not seem to know what to say next, I glanced at the two vampires hovering close not liking that they were intruding. Beth introduced us nervously. "This is Luca and Samuel, they are mine."

I was actually relieved to have the mix of bonds in the room explained so easily. We completed the usual nods and bows, and I felt a little relief from Beth. "They built this house for me." She said proudly.

"It's beautiful." I said, although I wasn't particularly inclined to make small talk. "It seems a lot has been happening since I last saw you."

"Yes."

"Beth, can we talk?" I was careful not to order her, but make a request.

She nodded quickly. "I could show you my garden."

We left the throne room, after receiving the bows of the others, again. To my surprise Luca and Samuel followed, which was not exactly what I had planned.

As we reached the stairs Beth turned and said to me with a smile. "My boys take very good care of me. Although they can forget that sometimes they do not need to." As she addressed them, they did not object and even stepped back. "Luca, it was your turn to go out to feed. You should do that. I know you were looking forward to tonight."

I was surprised to see a quick image of the girl Luca had intended to feed from, then he pushed the image from his head.

Beth continued, with a smile. "And Samuel you should go too. There will be no trouble here. I shall try to persuade Eric to stay tomorrow evening too, so you can get acquainted, but tonight, Eric and I need to talk."

They thanked her and made no arguments. Beth stood aside so they could descend the stairs first. "Be home in good time to lock the house!" She called after them with a laugh in her voice.

Finally I was alone with her. I offered my arm to her and as soon as she touched me, I felt relaxed. I covered her hand with mine and Beth whispered, "That is such a relief." Quietly we walked out, into the gardens together.

She led me to a secluded spot, sheltered by hedges and grumbled a little about the clothing she was wearing, as she sat. "I don't know how human women can breath, I hardly dare move for fear of damaging the dress." She sat quite primly with her hands together on her lap. I couldn't get too close to her because of the damn dress, but I took both her hands in one of mine, and crooked an eyebrow expectantly waiting for her story.

"I don't know where to start." She admitted.

I did. "I don't want to pry, but I need to be sure. Lilly's father said the Monarchs of Moscow know about her and agree to her being her. Is that true? I only ask as you would be in grave danger if not."

"It's true. I am doing a favour for Moscow, I aim to be as useful as possible to them and cause no trouble. I try to ensure we have a easy, peaceful life down here. I will tell you little Lilly's story some night, but maybe I need to let you know how I got here first."

I nodded and she ordered her thoughts for a moment then began.

"I took your advice. Peter and I travelled here through smaller towns, it was difficult sometimes, but we got here. I was happy to be home, but not for long. This area had a Vampire who called himself a Tsar. He was more like a troll! He demanded payment from younger Vampires who wanted to travel through here, either gold or humans depending on what he needed most. He knew I wanted to stay here so he demanded rents, I wasn't prepared to pay his exorbitant price so we left."

I squeezed her hands as she was getting tense, then she carried on with her story.

"Peter was getting older, we were able to mix with Vampires, but most of our problems came from humans. We looked like young and wealthy travellers, easy targets. I killed more humans in defence and to keep our secret, than I did for food. We needed company.

"It was quite by chance that I happened to speak to Luca one night. He was admiring the Ponte Vecchio. You have been to Florence? I'm sure."

I nodded, of course.

"Luca loves buildings! He was travelling, seeing the world, but he had worked with architects in the past. We talked and walked around the city, he was engrossed in the buildings. I don't think it crossed his mind to wonder what sort of girl he was talking to, but when I had to leave he said he hoped he would see me again.

"I almost did not go back to see him the next night. He was so full of life, it seemed a shame to spoil him. I did go back though, I spent the night with him." She admitted, glancing at me nervously. I could hardly object and kept quiet, while she continued. "I asked him if he wanted to travel with me, to see all the cities in the world." She shook her head and almost laughed at her memory. "I asked him if wanted to live forever, and he did."

"It's easier the second time. Peter was a help! Maybe it was easier for Luca because he was an older man? He was twenty-seven years old and had learnt to control himself as a human, so it was easier for him as a vampire. I don't know.

"We were in Prague, ten years later, when Samuel recognised Luca. It was simply while Luca walked down the street! They had worked together on some Cathedral..." Beth didn't stop her story to recall which Cathedral. "Sam had only been fifteen years old when they worked together, and Luca had been older than him. Sam had been drinking that night, so it took a while for him to realise that after ten years had gone by, Luca had not aged. Fortunately Luca managed to glamour him and brought him to me.

"Peter thought Sam was a risk and we should kill him, but Luca thought Sam was a talent and did not want to. Luca was such a young vampire then and just learning how not to kill, so it was quite impressive that he had not fed from Samuel. I took time to talk to Sam and I liked him..."

Beth stopped talking, leaving me to know what happened next. I tightened my grip on her hands a little.

"I am sorry." She whispered, clearly worried about what I thought of her children and presumably her lovers.

To release the tension I grinned and asked, "Are there any more children? Could I ask for advanced warning?"

She smiled with me, saying, "No, no more, but if I decide to make any I'll try to let you know… I don't regret them though." She added after a moment. "Luca and Samuel are wonderful! They learnt so quickly, I think because they were going through the lessons together, they were rivals but brothers too. Peter helped with both of them, he remembered how difficult it was for him and he was a good example to them.

"We travelled a lot so that the boys could see Europe. One night I'd had enough of their talk of glorious buildings and challenged them to find me a house, or to build me a house, somewhere we could all settle without chasing around the world. They had lots of ideas for the building and for safe underground rooms, but we never found anywhere to build it. I remembered this spot and once I had shown them it, we decided it was time to try to come home again."

I assumed she meant she had shown her boys this spot through the bond, so they must have this connection too. I prompted for more of the story. "And the 'troll' from your first visit?"

"He was still here. His demands on us were ridiculous, Eric! Tsar or not, I had to deal with him."

"Deal with him?"

"I staked him."

I am not easily surprised, but she had stunned me with that confession. "You!"

"Yes!" She replied a little defensively. "If I didn't, then Luca and Sam were planning something, they tried to hide it from me, but I knew they were going to try. They were very young then, he would have killed them both."

"How old was he?"

"I don't know, I never asked. You are angry with me."

"No, Beth, I'm not. I am just concerned for you. It was such a risk! Was he older than you?"

"Older than you, maybe?" She said, pouting a little. I stared at her while she continued. "He under-estimated me. He thought I was some silly girl, so he let me get close to him. I had a slender stake hidden in the sleeve of my dress. It slid straight into him."

I caught an image from her point of view, looking down at her bloodied dress.

"Poor Maria, she was upset that I lost that dress."

"Maria?" I asked, trying to keep up. I could see an image of a girl from her head, a human girl.

"The Tsar wanted Maria, that was his price for us staying here. I would not hand her over to him."

"She was your pet?"

"No! Eric! She was my ladies maid. These stupid dresses are so tiresome, I wanted help. She travelled with us. She knew we were 'different' but her life was better with me than previously, so she never pried."

I caught an image from her that she tried to hide. The girl was with her, doing her hair, they were talking and laughing. "She was your friend?" I asked, quite surprised.

"Of course not." Beth laughed as if that idea was too ridiculous to contemplate.

I had never heard Beth speak of friends when she was human, and while she was with me, she had only thought of me. I was quite pleased that she had a female companion, she had obviously been surrounded by male vampires for a long while now. Although I was a little alarmed that she had risked herself to kill a vampire because of a human.

"Where is she now?"

"This was two hundred years ago, Eric. I presume she died." Beth said as if she didn't care.

I squeezed her hand. "She was obviously important to you Beth. Tell me what happened to the girl."

"I couldn't let her stay here once we were settled in. Moscow provisionally agreed to my claim as Queen of the Ural Mountains, but that meant we had a lot of visiting vampires who would not sleep here with a human in the rooms above. I did not like to glamour her more than necessary, so I got her rooms in the next village. She came here each evening to help me get ready for court, she took care of my things and kept my rooms pleasant. She was a pretty girl, of course she met a man and eventually asked my leave to marry him. I had to let her go, she had been with me almost seven years, she would have eventually noticed I wasn't getting older."

"I am sorry that you lost her."

Beth was quiet, I didn't intrude and took the time to think over what she had told me. My child had sent a Vampire to their final death, she had fought for her children, her property and her throne. Our bond was weaker than usual, but I concentrated to make sure she knew how proud I was of her. She smiled and looked down at our interlinked hands.

**.**

.

**Quite glad that's over. It's hard to write someone, telling someone else a story!**

**What do you think of Beth and the 'life' she has made for herself?**

**Any thoughts on Ocella leaving Eric?**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr ~ 16th August 2012**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick Update: Eric has just heard the story of how Beth became Queen. **

.

_My child had sent a Vampire to their final death, she had fought for her children, her property and her throne. Our bond was weaker than usual, but I concentrated to make sure she knew how proud I was of her. She smiled and looked down at our interlinked hands._

We relaxed, enjoying the quiet for a moment.

"Did you feel that?" Beth asked.

"A little." I said, the bond felt a little busier.

"Luca and Samuel are back. They are well fed and happy." She smiled fondly at the thought. "There are just a couple of hours left before dawn. Will you stay here?"

"With everyone?"

"With me." She got to her feet and held her hands out to me. "My room downstairs is private, I hoped we would share." I caught a quick image from her mind of a wooden four-poster bed, which was similar to one we had once shared.

I stood with her. "I am sorry Beth, but there are too many strangers here for me to relax properly. I will rest better in the cave. Come with me?" I whispered close to her ear, showing her an image of my own. We were tangled together covered only by furs. "I should like to exchange blood tonight. I want our bond to be strong again."

After a moments pause, she had decided. "I shall stay with you." She turned her face up to mine and we kissed for the first time in centuries. Despite her extravagant dress, she leaned into me and I held her body against mine. She felt the same but new again, the lost years were washed away.

It may have been my idea, it might have been hers, but we both cut our tongues on each others fangs and tasted each other. I could feel her blood intertwining with mine. It was stronger than it had been, her 'boys' were included too.

I wanted her, but maybe the garden was not the best place. I kept my hands around her waist and lifted her from her feet. I was about to take off, when she objected. "Eric, not right now! I am really not dressed for a cave!" She laughed, even though she was denying me, I could feel her excitement. "I will change, I'll be so quick, I promise."

Beth darted off through the garden, and I chased her to the front door of the house. She behaved with more decorum inside, walking up the stairs with me at her side. As we walked past the throne room, I felt her tense. She squeezed my hand, before she let it go and burst through a set of double doors.

Peter was waiting inside, he bowed low as Beth entered.

"Peter, is there an emergency? I am sure that would be the only reason for you to enter my rooms without invitation." Beth said, showing her irritation.

"I apologise your Majesty, I wanted to be sure to see you. Are you leaving?"

"Yes, but that is not something for you to concern yourself with."

"I do not think that you should leave the house. Please, stay here where we can assure your safety."

His concern made Beth soften a little. "It is sweet of you to worry, but I can never be safer than when I am with Eric. I shall be back tomorrow evening."

I wanted to interrupt, but I knew Beth didn't want me to. As they talked, I studied her lavish room, eyeing the balcony where I intended to leave from and hoped we would be getting out of here soon.

Peter's next question was too ridiculous to warrant a reply from me, but I did raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know he doesn't want your throne?" He continued, surely trying his maker's patience this time.

"Peter, you are being foolish! Eric does not want my throne, if he did, he could have it." She held up her hand to stop him speaking any further. "I have missed him, Peter. I am thrilled he is back. I want everyone else to be happy with me, but if you cannot be, then I will not let you spoil this for me. Please, go, leave us and enjoy what is left of the night."

I could feel she felt uncomfortable about Peter once he had left, so I let her relax a little, while she took pearls and pins from her hair. Her dark tresses tumbled down her back, in the way I remembered so well. I couldn't stay away any longer.

She smiled as I kissed her ear and told her how beautiful she looked, but there was still tension in her. I tried to send calm through our bond, but the connection was relatively weak and I was still angry at Peter for upsetting her, so I wasn't too calm myself.

I offered to undo the back of her dress, so we could be away before we could be interrupted again.

"My maker is a Lady's Maid?"

"I like to be useful." We grinned together and I was pleased that she was relaxed enough to be teasing me. We removed various parts of her extravagant dress, but left her soft, white, shift dress on, which she wore underneath. When Beth turned to face me she looked just as she had when she was human and living in her little home in the woods. She took my hand and led me to the balcony, it was certainly time to leave for our cave.

She stepped into my arms, I was not at all upset by that, but a little surprised. "Can you not fly?" I asked.

"Of course, but I prefer to hold tight." She said, running her hands up my arms and gripping my shoulders. I held her close, wishing I was wearing less so I could feel her body against mine.

Beth caught that thought from me. "Fly, Eric! We will be naked together soon."

.

As we touched down on the lip of the cave mouth, she stepped away from me to look around. "I am so pleased! It has not changed at all. It feels like home."

"Beth, how can it be home? You only spent two days here." I said, but I had to appreciate her enthusiasm, particularly when she pulled her dress over her head and went toward the back of the cave in one fluid movement.

"Still dressed? You are very slow tonight." She said as she looked boldly at me, a smile playing on her lips. "Do you just want to watch?"

Many times I would have agreed to that scenario, Beth was sitting back on the black furs looking pale and enticing. However, it had been a very long time since I had been close to her, so that idea would have to wait. I was above her in a moment. "I'll watch later." I growled, thrilled to feel her naked body beneath mine, relieved to feel her lips on mine.

What was that?

An image leaked into my brain. Was that from Beth?

Two females. Naked and laughing together.

The two Vampires whom I had seen studiously sewing together, earlier that night, were now in my head.

Why were they in my head?

They were in a room that I had never seen, sharing a bed that I had never used.

Beth's face was as shocked as if she had been slapped. This image was not from her, but she was seeing it too.

I understood more as another image came through. Peter joined the two females. Was he was showing this image to Beth?

"Why are we seeing this?" I asked of her.

"He has always been good at projecting images."

"He's doing this on purpose? He is trying to upset you!"

Beth pushed at my chest and I automatically moved away from her. She tucked herself into a ball, her knees upto her chest and her face hidden. "I told him to 'have fun', so he is showing me that he doing as I asked." She mumbled miserably.

One of the women was riding Peter's face, while the other sucked his cock.

"Block him out, Beth! You do not have to see this."

She shook her head, keeping her face still hidden from me. "I can't do that. It would be as if I left him. I will not hurt him like that."

"It would not be like that. Just block him out." As I replied, I realised she was thinking about how much she hurt when I left her. "You will not be leaving him, or breaking the bond."

"I am his maker. I will not leave him!"

"You don't have to leave him. Just stop these images!"

"You could stop them for yourself!" Beth actually snapped at me.

"No!" I snarled back. Stubbornly, I wanted her to block the visions herself. In my own little image I saw myself punch Peter full in the face. It made me feel a little better, until I realised that hurt Beth even more.

"Please, don't hurt him! He's just jealous and..."

"He is hurting you, Beth. I don't want him to hurt you, just as you don't want me to hurt him. Please block him out. Do not let him spoil our night."

Peter was coming, his girls wound around him. He looked jubilant, then the image stopped.

Beth had blocked him from her mind, cutting the link to my mind too.

What a relief!

I didn't say anything, I knew that she was enjoying the peace. I was too.

I should admit that I have seen many people having sex, this wasn't exactly new to me, but having the image put into my head was intolerable. I was furious that Peter had managed to cause an argument between Beth and I, when we should have been happily re-united, but I also wanted to forget about him now it was over. It was too close to dawn to leave the cave and deal with him now.

"We should rest." I suggested.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She murmured, as we settled in together amongst the furs.

"There is no need for you to be sorry." I said, relaxing now that she was laid next to me.

It was quite inevitable that one part of me would not be relaxed. I had not had physical contact with anyone since I set off from the roof of St Paul's Cathedral to see her. Now my cock was eager for attention. Beth moved a little, I knew she could feel me, hard against her stomach.

"We can rest." I mumbled, not wanting to as her fingers gripped me and began to tease.

"You're just the same." She smiled up at me in the darkness. I wasn't sure if she meant me or my cock, but so long as she kept that little circular movement going I didn't care.

As she looped her leg over my hips, I moved her onto her back so I was above her. When human, Beth had always preferred this position. It made her feel safe, she remembered that feeling now. She arched her body up to mine, while my fingers explored her and I murmured, "You're just the same."

We had only a little time before the sun rose and did not waste these moments. She was ready for me, as I slipped inside her. I felt her tighten around my cock, she felt like a caress. My child reached up to grip my shoulders, holding me to her, I was thrilled at her desire.

The words we whispered were those of lovers.

"I love you."

"I missed you."

"Please."

Spent and satisfied, we died for the day in each others arms.

.

I woke with a smile and sat up in bed, happy that I wasn't thinking of smoke and fires, but thinking of the hours I had spent with a Queen in a cave.

I reached out for my phone and prepared to be patient. There were two females who I could rely on to _never_ answer their phones: the Queen of Louisiana and the Queen of the Ural Mountains. Sophie-Anne and Beth did not have a great deal in common, but this was one thing.

I got through to Beth's private mobile phone quickly enough, but a strangers voice answered in Russian.

"I would like to speak to her Majesty." I said in the same language.

"I am afraid her Majesty is not available at the moment."

That was what they always said! "I am returning her call."

"Oh!" The female human sounded surprised and a little confused. "May I ask who is calling?"

"I am Eric Northman."

"Oh!" She said again. I could hear her get to her feet and now she spoke in accented English. "Sheriff Northman, I apologise. I was expecting you to ask for 'Beth'. I will pass on your call in a moment. Instructions have been left to interrupt the Queen's meeting."

This was much better. The girl was beginning to walk quickly, I could hear her heels.

"Thank you... Please do not put me on hold."

"I maybe a little while."

"I will wait, but no hold music!"

"Yes, Sheriff Northman."

As I listened to the girl walk along a corridor, I could hear her politely greeting people and Vampires. I wondered if she was a pet of Beth's, or more likely an intern on some programme that Beth was sponsoring. Her area was renowned for having very good human/Vampire relations.

I lay back in my bed and waited for the Queen's attention.

.

Back in the cave, Beth and I spent a very pleasant time together once we woke but, after a couple of hours, I could tell that she wanted to be at home, as well as wanting to be with me.

"I will take you back." I offered without any need for discussion.

"Thank you."

Beth's thoughts drifted back to her first child, while I prepared myself for court. Although I did not want to bring the subject up, there was one thing I did not know. "Who were the females with Peter?" I knew they weren't hers.

"Sabina and Eponine are Peter's children. Sabina has been a Vampire over fifty years now, we have an awkward relationship, but it has been improving, until now. Eponine is quite new, she thinks only of Peter, of course. They both adore their maker, but only Sabina can see that he has his faults." Beth showed me them again, Sabina was the willowy blond and Eponine the smiling red-head, both French aristocrats, like Peter.

As well as interrupting our time together, Beth was irritated that Peter had made the relationship between her and the two girls more difficult than necessary. She was in a hurry to get back and resolve matters.

.

As we landed on the balcony to her rooms, she said in normal speaking voice. "Peter."

He was there a few seconds later.

"Are there any matters of business I need to know about?" She asked him.

"We have two guests, a maker and her child travelling to Moscow, they hope for somewhere safe to stay. I have given them permission only to wait for your return."

"I shall meet them shortly." Beth decided, then continued with the subject that occupied her mind. "Your actions last night were childish and petty. What were you hoping to achieve, Peter? You shamed me in front of my maker, you shamed yourself in front of your children."

"I apologise…"

"You will apologise to Eric. I do not wish to hear anything more from you on this subject. In fact, it was quite pleasant not having you in my head for a while. I could get used to it. Be careful that you do not encourage me to dismiss you from our bond for good."

I could feel that her threat was not made casually. It was the first time she had threatened him with breaking their bond and Peter was shocked to hear it.

He made an attempt to apologise to me, but I wasn't in the mood to listen to him either. "Keep out of my head. You may not like what you see in there." I said, showing him a very clear image of me staking him, right there in that room. Beth saw the image too, she tensed but did not comment.

"Peter, send your girls in here to help me dress. I will greet our new guests shortly." She ordered and Peter left the room at speed.

"Eric, would you mind leaving me to talk to the girls for a little while. I know Sabina is upset, she's ashamed of Peter but, of course he is her maker. Eponine is young, but I would like to talk to her too."

I nodded and left her with a kiss. She grabbed my hand. "Please could you talk to Luca and Sam? I would like you to know that I have some children I can be proud of."

I did as Beth asked and introduced myself properly to her 'boys'. The two of them were, understandably, quite cautious of me to begin with. I had never spent much time worrying about getting to know younger Vampires, so I was quite out of practice at being friendly. Despite these issues we had one issue in common: Beth. They ensured her security, so I began the conversation with that and was given a guided tour of her house and, most importantly, the underground rooms.

After saying to Beth that I would prefer not to sleep in the house, amongst so many unknown Vampires, I now realise how secure she would be here. If I chose to stay here during the day, then I would be safe too. Although given the choice, I would still rather stay with Beth in my cave.

Over the following nights I got to know Beth's children and her extended family, although Peter stayed away from me, that bridge might never be rebuilt. Beth made peace with Sabina and Eponine, eventually the two of them would talk with me too.

Eponine was just a child and not especially interesting, but Sabina was more earnest and eager to learn. She had only travelled from Paris to here, so was pleased to hear more about the places she had missed.

Lilly, the child Vampire, took a great deal of everyone's time and dedication. I became more interested once I heard her full story from various sources.

Lilly's mother was William's wife, she had been taken and turned by a young Vampire. After only a couple of years her maker met his final death, how was not known. The Mother was left frightened and alone, so she returned to her human home, probably because it was the only place she knew.

Of course, she was starving and in her desperation fed from her husband and even her child, but somehow she managed not to drain them entirely. It seems it was more instinct than knowledge that made her feed them both her blood and, by chance, both survived the changing process. They were found by the local nest, who took the whole family to Moscow, which was the nearest large city.

This had happened only eight years ago, there were three Monarchs in Moscow then and now. Beth and her group often called them simply "Moscow". The areas of the three Monarchs radiated in different directions from the city, they only had to share the humans and the businesses in the city centre. Most of the time the three areas were peaceful, and the Monarchs even managed to work together in matters such as little Lilly.

It has always been the way, making a Vampire child meant certain death to the maker. It is every maker's duty to train their child how to take care of themselves and to keep our secret. To make a Vampire that cannot do that is against all of our laws, of course, the Monarchs ordered the final death for Lilly's maker and mother.

Turning a child into a Vampire was not a regular occurrence, but generally the child would be put to death too. Fortunately, Lilly was different because she had her Papa to take care of her. He was a new Vampire too, but the relationship between the two of them was strong and they were learning together.

Lilly was different because she had been turned so young, but even more of an oddity because she had been made by her human mother**.** This link of human and vampire blood was almost unheard of. It was because of this that Moscow decided not to kill Lilly. They wanted to find out how she would develop, indeed _if_ she would develop, but they did not want her in the city. Lilly would look like a ten year old child forever. When alone in a city at night, she would surely attract too much attention. Also, the Monarchs did not want her in Moscow, giving other Vampires the idea of making their own child-like children.

Beth happened to be at court at this time and she offered to house to the girl and her father. She promised they would be kept hidden in the country. Lilly would be safe, supervised and even studied by Beth's extended family. Whether Beth did this because she was sympathetic to Lilly's plight or because she wanted to do a favour for Moscow depended on who I spoke to. Personally I thought Beth made that decision for a little of both reasons.

I was not at all comfortable with the child at first, the last time I had spoken to any child was probably little Larisa, who I had brought to the cave for Beth to feed upon. Even so, after a few nights Lilly won me over, she seemed to be able to charm anyone. Maybe her simple charm was another reason why Moscow let her live and why Beth let her stay here.

Although Lilly had been born around seventeen years ago, her body and brain were still what you might expect of a ten year old child. Her mother's Vampire blood had kept her exactly the same, there was no knowing what the mix of her mother's human blood had done. She was beginning to learn what all Vampires needed to know; stay hidden, keep the secret and drink when you can, but it was a struggle for her to understand why she could not leave the house.

The whole household shared the responsibility for bringing Lilly blood, often a child or an adult, already weakened from loss of blood. She was never allowed to try and kill alone, it was too much of a risk.

It was a while before Lilly remembered that I could fly, but once she latched onto the memory, it was difficult for me to stop her questions. She was running away from me in the gardens, simply playing as a child would, but I picked her up and swung her around to make her squeal, when she asked me to fly with her.

"Please, Mr Northman! How high can you fly? Take me, please. Above the house?" Lilly was giggling like crazy, as any child would.

I was so close to flying with her. I bent my knees to take off, when I heard Beth talking inside my head. "No, no, please, no."

I managed to stop, I might have actually looked ungainly for a second, as I put Lilly down onto her feet. "You are a big girl now! Too heavy for me. We should run!"

I darted off, dodging around ornamental trees, not too fast that Lilly couldn't follow and distracted her sufficiently that she seemed to forget about flying for a moment.

Privately, Beth spoke to me later that evening. "I apologise Eric, I did not mean to intrude, but I dare not let her see outside of these walls. What if she wanted to visit the villages that she saw? I cannot let her stray too far. She must always stay hidden."

We were alone, so I was glad to take Beth in my arms. I whispered to my child, "I understand, I do, but I almost got carried away with her enthusiasm. It would be so easy to take the child away and show her everything."

"I know. It's the same for me, but she has stay here. She cannot see the world, and the world cannot see her, for all our sakes."

"She may become more curious as she ages." I warned.

"We will have to worry about that when it happens." Beth smiled, but I could feel her concern.  
>.<p>

I stayed at Beth's court for weeks before I began to realise that I was causing problems for her, of course, I should have known that this happiness could not last.

Beth was incredibly young in comparison to other Vampire royalty. Many Vampires, passing through her area, did not appreciate submitting to the rule of a younger Vampire. She dealt with these issues very well, but they under-minded her authority, and reminded any that disagreed with her reign that there might sometime be a problem she could not overcome.

It was unheard of for Vampire royalty to have their maker as part of their court. Most royal Vampires had lost their makers long ago. We began to find that if any Vampire disagreed with Beth's decisions, they would look to me in the hope that I would change her mind.

One particular issue was with Ivan, a Vampire who was less than a hundred years older than Beth. He could not accept her ruling that Vampires should not feed in the villages surrounding her home. It was a sensible rule, meant to keep Beth's court, and her home, safe from the suspicious attention of the humans that lived nearby. She was flexible enough to say that the rule could be bent if a Vampire was in an emergency or if Beth chose to give them prior permission.

When Beth and her children had taken over this remote house and it's surrounding area, they had spent time removing the memory of the house from the locals. They had gently glamoured at least one hundred humans and let pathways to the house become overgrown. A little witchcraft may have also been used. All these deceptions kept the whole court safe, and Beth did not want their work spoiled by Vampires feeding in the area without taking care.

On the particular night that upset Ivan, Beth had asked Samuel to feed quickly in the nearest village so that he could return to court to provide security for her and the court. It was ironic that she wanted more security because of Ivan and two of his young, who were becoming a little disruptive.

I already disliked Ivan because his visit meant that Beth had not stayed with me in the cave, she had stayed in her underground room surrounded by her boys. When she told me of this decision, I offered to stay with her.

"Thank you." She replied, quite formally. "But I wish to prove that I am safe here."

"Then I will leave you." I pulled her in close for a kiss and she relaxed a little. "I will be back with you as soon as I can be. Not because I think you will not be safe, but because I want to be with you."

I had to refrain from holding her too tight, as I might never want to let her go.

As promised, I was back in court not long after dark the following evening.

Ivan stated his objections as soon as the court opened. "My Queen, I am offended that I was not allowed to feed in the pleasant village nearby, but you allowed your son to do so."

"Samuel was given my permission to feed there for many reasons, none of which I need to explain. We have discussed this before, Ivan, I see no need to discuss it further." As she spoke she stood up from her throne, Luca and Samuel stood beside her, with Peter along side too.

I admit that I was uncertain about what my place should be in this confrontation. I was separate from the Vampires surrounding Beth's throne, stood over by the windows. If I moved to stand by Beth's side, then I would be acting as if she needed me. If I said I agreed with her rule, then I was admitting the rule it was in doubt and that I could understand that some would disagree.

For a moment Ivan faced Beth and her boys, his children were too far behind him and too young to be of any real assistance. "I have been a Vampire for a long time," he began again. "Surely I can be trusted to decide where I feed."

"I am Queen. I decide where everyone feeds in my area."

Ivan hesitated, then took a risk to look over to me. Most of the court followed his eyes and looked towards me too. Beth, Luca, Samuel and Peter did not.

"Ivan, it would be better if you look toward the Queen of this area, not me." I said, with a nod towards her.

Beth did not flinch at my voice, but Ivan turned quickly to look at her again. She spoke calmly, but with a Queen's authority. "Obey my ruling or leave now. It is not advisable to flout my laws, please remember that I fought for the right to make them."

There was a pause, just a moment while Ivan considered his options. "I would not think of such a thing, my Queen. It would be a pleasure to stay here."

Ivan did stay, just two more nights to prove that he had not been frightened by a young Queen. Beth let him stay there safely, to prove that she was as good as her word, but I believe she and the whole court were relieved when Ivan and his children moved on.

.

There were other Vampires like Ivan, other nights when a new Queen was deemed to be weak because she was young and because she spent her days away from court with her maker. I tried to discuss this with her, one night just before dawn as we settled into the cave.

"Beth, I believe these challenges will continue if I stay in your court. This situation might put you in danger. We cannot exist like this."

"Shall you stop coming to court? Shall I keep you hidden here, for my eyes only?" The smile she showed me wasn't true. She did not want to discuss this.

"That might be very pleasant for a while, but it's not a permanent solution. I do not know how long I can stay here."

"You wish to leave me, Eric? Is that your permanent solution?"

I could feel that I was hurting her again, I had to resolve this. I held her close and hoped that I could resolve this. "That is not my wish, but you could leave with me. We could travel together again." I should have thought of a better plan, but to be honest, Beth and I 'together again' is what I wanted. I wanted to turn back time.

Beth shook her head with a rueful smile.

I struggled against getting angry. She was dismissing my suggestion without a thought. "Why not? Because you are royalty now? Because you will not leave your Queendom?" I rose from our bed of furs, too irritated to think straight.

"Eric Northman! Do you not know me at all? I cannot leave here, because I cannot leave my family. I never had one before... If we could all come with you, I would be happy to leave at sunset. Luca and Sam. Peter and his girls."

Already I was nodding, I understood.

Beth continued, "I am Lilly's ward so she would have to come too, along with William. Do you know of an area that would accept a nest this large? I cannot imagine that any King or Queen would want a group of Vampires this size. This is why I have to be Queen and stay here." Her eyes began to brim with angry, pink tears.

I could no longer stay away from her. Quickly, I moved back to Beth and the pile of furs. As I held her she kissed me, murmuring, "I have to keep my family together. I lost my human family, but this family will last."

"But I cannot stay. I am putting you in danger."

"Do not talk of leaving, please, not yet. Not yet. I just got you back."

I was always able to turn a conversation, if need be. "Kiss me then. Stop me talking."

Her lips were hard against mine, as she pushed me onto my back. "Don't go. Not yet."

.

**.**

**So sorry this took so long to get out – but I went on holiday and got a tan that Sookie would be jealous of!**

**I did manage to write more while on holiday, but I hand-wrote it while on a balcony with a drink, so I'm not sure if I can read it. I hope to get it legible soon.**

**.**

**Hugs and Thanks for all comments ~ They are always appreciated.**

**.**

**14th September 2012 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick Update: Eric is hanging on the phone, waiting to speak to Beth, while remembering their time together when he first learnt she was Queen of The Ural Mountains. **

.

Leaving her the second time was incredibly painful. Worse for me than for her I believed, she had her children to comfort her now. Once I left I travelled East, it was time to revisit China and Japan and everywhere inbetween.

I did not hide my hurt, or the fact that I was missing her and lonely without her. She did not hide her feelings either. I could feel her pain through our bond, which was stronger than ever. That was difficult to deal with, but I felt better knowing she was safe and that she could call me if necessary.

.

I was brought back to the present day by a voice I recognised calling down the phone, which I had left on the spare pillow by my head.

"May I confirm who is calling?" The voice asked in Russian.

"Sam! It's Eric."

"Ahh! It really is you."

"It's good to talk to you Sam, but I really need to talk to Beth."

"She knows, do not worry. Not long now. My Queen is just saying goodbye to the journalist who wants to interview her on television."

"Samuel!" I laughed, happy that Beth was close. "You are supposed to keep her safe from the horrors of the popular press."

"This will be a very short, very Vampire-Friendly interview. I am sure My Queen can take care of herself. Although I would like to take care of this journalist. She's a pretty one, Eric. All legs, with curves too."

I always enjoyed chatting with Sam, somehow I felt as if I had spoken to him just a few nights ago, not decades ago.

"Is she all real?" I asked, referring to his journalist.

"Those legs certainly are, not sure about the curves. I'll let you know when I get my hands on them!" Sam laughed, then stopped abruptly as a door opened.

I listened intently as I heard Beth asking Sam to escort her guest out of the building. Beth's voice sounded excited, I hoped that was at the thought of talking to me and not the journalist.

"My North Man?" She whispered into the phone.

"My little witch." I replied, with a big grin.

Beth laughed, then sounded very official. "I need a moment to get to my private office, could you hold, please?"

I tried to object, but too slowly. Beth pressed something on her phone and 'Strangers In The Night' began to play. My child had put me on hold.

Damn!

.

The last time I had seen Beth was in the latter half of the 19th Century. I was back in London in 1851, an interested observer of the Great Exhibition. This display showed me just how much the world was changing. I actually toured the exhibition with Londinium, who having existed at least twice as long as me must have seen many more changes.

The King of London himself had also changed, his bushy hair and beard were neatly trimmed that night. Both of us wore a suit and the top hats that the wealthier humans wore, as we explored the Crystal Palace just after sundown.

For several months I had been thinking of travelling to America, it was that night that convinced me. It was time for a change, if I was to see everywhere, then I had to cross the Atlantic.

Londinium laughed when I told him. "Viking! Why leave the most wonderful city in the world to visit some new land that is barely established. You will have to travel by boat for nights and days."

"Please, your Majesty. A ship not a boat! I am a Viking, I travel by ship." Obviously, I knew Londinium well enough by now to know that I was not offending the King by speaking to him like this. "The journey has been accomplished by many of our kind now."

I had already to spoken to several Vampires who had made the journey to the Americas and back. It was not easy and I certainly would not have attempted it a hundred years earlier, but now it seemed possible. An adventure.

Londinium was shaking his head and smiling. "When you return, you must tell me your stories."

"I will. If I return." I said confidently, but in reality, this was the first time I had considered never returning to Europe. The next words I spoke were, "I must visit Beth."

.

I reached her home in the Ural Mountains a week later. I had visited several times in the past two hundred years, never for more than a couple of months, but I always left when the urge to move on became too great, or when the strange looks I got as the maker of a Queen got too irritating.

Beth was settled into her position now. The Monarchs of Moscow asked her advice, no one questioned her position and she had a stock of favours owed to her that made her place amongst Vampire royalty higher than I could have ever imagined.

Back then the humans had an Empress Elizabeth, who was generally disliked by her subjects, as the Vampire Queen of the Ural Mountains, my Elizabeth was universally adored.

I arrived at the chained front gate, quite surprised that I could not detect more activity in the Palace. I did notice a change to the façade of the building, the garden wall had been rebuilt again, possibly by Luca who was at the other side of the gates to greet me.

Of Beth's boys, Sam was generally the jolliest, it wasn't quite in character for Luca to be grinning so much as he watched me fly over the gates. "Welcome Eric, My Queen is waiting for you."

"Thank you, that is good to know. It seems quiet here tonight."

"Yes. You were expected, so the guests were advised that a storm was approaching, they were encouraged to stay in the nearby towns, or to travel on. The last of them left last night." Luca gestured to the front door and I entered at speed. The fewer guests and subjects that Beth had here, the more time she could spend with me.

.

They were singing. I could hear three voices, accompanied by one musical instrument, as I entered the house. I followed the sound to a small, comfortable lounge on the second floor.

As I entered, Lilly reacted first. She shrieked my name and jumped into my arms. I was the recipient of a smacking kiss on my cheek, the Vampire Child was most definitely still a child.

Beth and Sabine, Peter's eldest child, greeted me with more reserve that Lilly, but still with warmth and smiles.

"Lilly, we are trying to teach you how to be a lady. You know that is no way to greet a gentleman caller." Sabine objected.

"This is Eric. Not a gentleman." Lilly grumbled, kissed my cheek again and let me put her back down.

"She might be right with that assessment." I admitted. Lilly joined Sabine on the piano stool, which allowed me to turn and greet Beth properly. It was a relief to hold her close, she sighed and seemed to relax too.

As I kissed Beth's cheek and whispered my greetings, I vaguely heard a conversation between Sabine and Lilly.

"Lilly, we shall practise your scales now."

"But I want to sing for Eric."

"I think that Her Majesty and Mr Northman would like some time alone."

"Oh." Said Lilly, in the confused voice of a child who was used to being centre of attention.

"We shall sing for Luca. He will be here soon."

"You always sing for Luca." Lilly burst into peels of giggles, and as Beth and I left the room, I saw Sabine was smiling more than I had ever seen her smile before. She was usually quite reserved.

Beth noticed my raised eyebrow and explained in a low voice. "Luca and Sabine are together now. Their happiness is infecting all of us."

I was surprised, a relationship between a vampire and the child of another sibling was new to me. "And what does Peter think of that?"

"He is rarely here, he spends his time in Moscow, as a go between for myself and the Monarchs. He is a great help to me. I am sure that you heard about Eponine. Peter prefers to stay away from here now, too many memories."

I nodded, I had heard more than twenty years ago that Eponine, Peter's youngest child, had crossed the wrong Vampire in St Petersburg and she had met the final death. I could not imagine the pain of a losing a child, and certainly understood why Peter would want to stay away from the house where he remembered Eponine so well.

I could feel Beth's sadness at the memory and put my arm around her shoulders as we slowly walked the long corridors to her rooms. She continued, "Sabine loved Eponine like a sister. She tried not to but she blamed Peter, for not taking care of Eponine, even though it was Eponine who wanted to travel alone. The relationship between her and Peter was so damaged, they spend very little time together now. Neither of them want to totally break their bond, so I hope they will be able to resolve their differences eventually."

Beth paused. "I apologise, Eric. I don't mean to bore you." She made her voice brighter. "Come see the throne room. We have been making changes."

"Beth, you would never bore me. I wish I had come to you when I felt your pain, but I did not think that my appearance would help Peter." I said as I followed her into the room that I remembered from before. It was now extended at either end, so twice the size it had been, her throne was on the back wall in the centre, from there she could see the garden as well as the whole room.

"Your family is my family. I want to know about everyone." I continued. "Where is William? And Sam?"

"William occasionally goes away for a few nights. Lilly misses her Papa, but he always returns with lots of gifts for her."

I got the feeling that she was worried about telling me something, although it didn't concern Lilly. The concern from her ran into our bond, this was why we were still in this throne room, looking out at her garden, and not together in her rooms. I waited, then realised which question she had not answered. "And Samuel?" I asked again.

"He is well." She replied. "He is feeding in town, but will be back tonight."

I waited. There was more to this, I was sure she would tell me.

"We were together again. Sam and I." She said quietly. "Just for a little while."

It took a moment for me to understand what she had said. "Are you still together?" I asked.

"No, no. It was just after we lost Eponine. We were a comfort to each other." She said, as if she were admitting a sin. I felt her pain, she was ashamed that she had loved her child when they were both at their lowest. I could not let her feel this way, but I was hurting too. Sam had comforted her, her child who had understood her pain. I should not feel jealous about this, I should be grateful that she had someone. I should not feel jealous, but I did.

We sat together, sharing a window seat, looking back at her throne room. My child had a throne. Even after all these years, it was amazing to comprehend.

Our feelings in the bond were muddled, it was difficult to decipher who was feeling what, but it was a relief to sit quietly and and think everything through. She soothed me. I leaned into her a little, she put her head on my shoulder and huffed out a breath as if she was human.

"If only you had been my maker." I said, surprising myself and her. "That would have made everything simpler."

"But who would have been my maker? I needed you to teach me everything. There is no better maker than you." She murmured.

I did not say anything, but through our bond I let her know I was proud and grateful for her words, again we shared a quiet moment, or so I first thought.

"Why are you here Eric? I feel as if there may be a reason?"

"We can talk about that another time."

"Eric?"

"Not now Beth." I growled at her, not wanting to explain about my planned travels.

She was hurting. I was hurting her and delaying this conversation would not help. "I have made plans for the future, I came here to tell you."

Beth was quiet, looking down at the floor.

I carried on. "I want to visit America and see that part of the world."

"America! It is so far away."

"Yes, but you could still come with me."

Beth looked up at me, a little surprised and incredulous. Our bond was difficult to read. "I cannot just leave for America. What about my family?"

"They could come too. Luca and Sam, Sabine if she wanted to be with Luca. Lilly and her papa, it might be easier for them there. Even Peter."

"All of us?" Beth sounded a little dazed, but I was thrilled at this idea. I realised I did not want to travel alone. Why should they not travel too?

"We could find a huge house for all of us, or the boys could build again. That would be best, then we can have underground rooms as you have here."

"I have a house, I love this house. You want us all to start anew somewhere else?"

"You have been here five hundred years, Beth. Do you not you wish to see the world?"

"This is my world. It's my area. I am Queen." She stood and moved to the other side of the room.

"I could make you Queen in America. They are dividing up areas, we could claim one." I was offering her everything, but she looked horrified.

Beth was stood by her throne, her hand slapped the arm rest. "I do not wish to take someone's area, I am rightful Queen here."

"You took this area from a Tsar!" I said indignantly.

"He was a troll! Not even sanctioned by Moscow. I am and I have been for ten life-times. I thought you were proud of what I have achieved?"

"I am proud of you." I insisted.

"Why can you not stay here with us?" She almost flew back to me, there was a hint of pleading in her voice.

"Why should everything stay the same? It has been so long, Beth."

"I am happy here. I never thought I would be happy again, after..." She lost her words, but I angrily filled them in for her.

"After I left you?"

The pain that we both felt at the memory was extraordinary. I remembered losing her, she felt that she was losing me again.

I managed to say, "I am sorry I left you."

"It wasn't your fault, you were taken from me. I cannot even blame your maker, in his place I would have wanted you back too." She was mumbling now, I pulled her onto my knee as she spoke. "I should have waited for you." She said.

"If you had waited, you would have been alone, Beth. I would not have wanted that. I know you do not regret your boys."

"No, I don't regret them." She said quietly. "But I will regret losing you again. Please, Eric, order me to come with you and I will. Order me, please, you are my maker!"

"No!" I shook my head vehemently, I had never ordered her to do anything. I would not start now.

"Then tear me in two, because I want to be with you and I want to stay here. Tear me in two, so I can be everywhere." Her eyes were full of angry red tears, I did not know if it was even possible to comfort her but I did try.

How could I make this easier for her? I only had one idea, but I hoped she would decline. "I can stop the hurt, Beth. I could break our bond."

Beth actually took in a breath. "Do you want to?"

"No, not at all, but if you do, then I will break it. Break our bond. It should make our separation hurt less."

"I don't see how!" Beth protested, to my surprise. "If you break our bond and leave, then I'll be missing you and missing our bond. Please do not make me loose both! Not knowing how you are will be impossible!"

"I am relieved Beth, I would not want to break our bond, if you are sure you do not want that, then I will not."

Her panic at my suggestion subsided, she was quiet again, still on my knee. Still miserable.

"Should I leave? Would that help? I could travel sooner than I intended."

"When did you intend to leave?" She asked.

"I wanted to spend some time here before I travelled, maybe leave in the spring and stay here for a few months first. But I could leave now."

"Please, don't leave now. Stay as long as you wish. I promise I will not be miserable, but pretend that you will never leave."

"I don't want you to pretend!" I objected. "I want you to be happy that I am here. Think about now, not the future, if that helps."

She replied, very quietly. "I'll try." She had curled into my body, her words whispered against my neck.

Now, I could only think of one more way to cheer her and make peace, but for this we needed to be in her room. We needed to be naked and relaxed together, comforting each other, sharing our bodies and our blood. "May I try and distract you?" I kissed her neck, keeping a picture of the two of us together in my mind.

"That sounds very nice." She smiled, ready to make the best of our current situation and together we left her throne room.

.

Her boys had been working in her rooms, they were newly decorated, more modern for that century than I had ever seen. The furniture was lighter and more delicate than the wooden four-posters and chests I was used to then, her bed had a white and brass frame without a canopy so I doubted she had ever needed to sleep here. The decoration was brighter, quite feminine and floral, I was somehow convinced that she had been the only one using this room for decades.

In front of Beth's mirror, we let down her hair, removed her jewellery and took off her dress, piece by piece. Women's clothing was still quite intricate back then and removing it was an enjoyable process. Beth was not yet entirely happy, so I took my time, hoping to give her time to settle down. As we removed the outer layers of her dress I touched her skin, as always pleasantly warm and soft to my touch. I watched her little smiles and enjoyed her soft sighs, there was no hurry tonight.

When she was finally naked I took a step back to admire her, then led her to her pretty bed. I was still fully clothed, so I pushed her back on to the bed, growling a little. "Wait for me. I want to see you waiting for me."

I turned my back on her for barely a moment, just to place my cuff-links and tie pin next to her jewels, but in that second I felt a blast of irritation from her. I had managed to upset her again. She was no longer laid back, but sitting amongst the cushions and bolsters with her legs up to her chest and her arm wrapped around her knees. I removed my shirt and moved back to her.

"Beth?"

"You wish to make a Queen act like a whore!" She hissed. "Is that how you prefer me? How you want me to be now?"

I knelt on the bed beside her, not allowing myself to feel angry. "No, I wish to see how much my child wants me." I said, keeping my voice calm and low.

Her bristly demeanour relaxed almost immediately. "Of course I want you. I always want you," she murmured. One hand reached around my neck to pull me closer, while her other stroked my chest. I had known removing my shirt was a good idea.

"No more fighting." I asked. "Not tonight." This time she made no objections to being pushed down onto the bed. I let the flat of my hand run down her neck and chest, she groaned as I pinched her hardened nipples. I teased, scratching just above her dark curls and her eyes flickered closed for a second.

"No, keep your eyes on mine. I want to see you want me. No matter what happens between us. I want to see you want me. I want to see you come."

She managed to bob her head in agreement, as I slipped my hand down to tease her. I moved slowly to begin with, human pace, then faster as she became slicker. I could see that she wanted to arch up from the bed, which would have tipped back her head and risked losing eye contact, but she kept her head down and her eyes locked on mine.

"Tell me you want me." I instructed.

"I want you!" She snarled. "Don't stop. Please, do not stop." One hand then the other moved to grip my wrist, she was holding my hand in position.

"My child, I have no intention of stopping. Not until you are screaming my name."

Beth became quite incoherent. "Don't stop. Don't stop, Eric! Eric!"

.

..."Eric! Eric!"

'Strangers in the night' was no longer playing, I was no longer on hold and I could hear Beth's voice coming from the phone on my pillow. She seemed as if was actually beginning to panic because I was not replying.

"Beth, I'm here. I'm here."

"Please Eric. Tell me. Are you well? Something is wrong! How can I help?"

"Am I well? Of course I am well!" I replied, I probably should not have been grinning at how much she was worried about me.

"But what has been happening? Our bond feels as if it has been shaken! Please don't hide this from me."

"Beth, I am hiding nothing from you. I have been taking a walk down memory lane, as they say. Something brought you to my mind and I have not been able to stop thinking of you since. I was remembering you when I first met you."

"Really? When I was a silly girl trying to live alone in the woods." I could tell Beth was smiling as she spoke.

"Not a silly girl, I remember you as a beautiful woman. Someone who took care of everyone and who bewitched a vampire."

She laughed. "You bewitched me, not the other way around!"

"I know what I mean."

"Well, thank you. That's nice to hear." She returned to her earlier subject. "I was worried that Pam was in trouble, it was such a relief to talk to her. But when I knew it was not her, I was sure it was Ocella that was worrying you. I thought you might have heard from him?"

"No, certainly not. As far as I am aware you are the last to have seen him." I admitted.

.

Beth had a huge shock when Ocella arrived at one of her first Dracula Night parties. These events were already popular in the first years of the 20th Century, just a few years after the novel was published and Beth's palace was busy with visitors.

I had known about the night as Beth had written to me and Ocella's visit had been the first item for discussion once we had access by phone. Even decades later she was amazed.

Ocella had arrived at her home and introduced himself to Beth and her boys, he claimed he wanted to spend the night with his 'family'. He only stayed at her home for a few hours, and he had told Beth nothing about what he had been doing for the past few centuries. I got the impression that she had not questioned him, but just been relieved that he had caused no problems. Apparently he had not asked after me, but had talked mostly to Peter about the Vampire and human royalty based in Moscow, which was a subject close to Peter's heart.

Beth told me how confused the bond had become between her, Ocella and her three boys. Eventually she had told Ocella how it felt to all of them. He had laughed. "My apologies, little Queen. Is that better?"

Beth said he blocked off the bond like slamming a door, and she and her boys felt peace again.

Although Ocella was unfailing polite to her, Beth admitted that she was relieved when he had left. Neither of us had heard from him since.

.

"So nothing is worrying you, the bond was disturbed by memories?"

"It seems so, my child. I apologise for alarming you, although I am pleased to get chance to speak to you."

"It is wonderful to speak to you too." I could tell Beth was smiling as she spoke. "It seems quiet there, Eric, are you at Fangtasia?"

"Not yet, I am still in my bed, being lazy for a little while."

Her voice turned quite playful. "Sheriff, that is shocking! Don't you have work to do?"

"I do, but I will need to get dressed first."

Beth laughed. "Are you in the habit of calling ladies while you are naked and still abed?"

"No, I just call my favourite little witch. I have never found pyjamas to fit me, so I really had no choice." I concentrated and pictured an image of myself in old-fashioned stripy pyjamas, way too short in the legs and arms, and even in the body as my stomach showed.

Beth obviously caught my vision and hooted with laughter. "Ahh, Eric, you look much better naked!"

"Thank you, my child, I am pleased that you remember. And what about you? What are you wearing?"

"Well I am working, so I am properly dressed in a pretty, lilac dress. Only the humans wear black here."

"Are you wearing high heels?"

"Yes, lilac too, but not too high, so I don't look like a short girl trying to be taller."

"And stockings?"

"Yes, very sheer, very expensive..."

I was grinning, and could tell that Beth was enjoying this conversation too. I continued with my questions. "With little strappy things to hold them up?"

"No, no, these are clever stockings. They stay up by themselves, lots of lace at the top. I think you would approve."

"They sound magical..."

We both quietened for a while, until Beth spoke, proving she knew me well. "Tell me, Mr Northman, is your hand on your cock?"

"Oh, yes, but I wish it were your hand. Tell me about your panties, are they lace too?"

"I don't know or care. They are on the floor, they were in the way."

I was grinning so much it was difficult to speak for a moment. "Are you touching yourself?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Are you thinking of me?"

"Yes! You are deep inside me."

"Just where I want to be... Will you come for me?"

"With you..."

"Together..."

A shout from me and a high gasp from Beth, followed by a stream of giggles from her convinced me that she had indeed climaxed with me.

"Eric Northman! You are such a bad influence!" She said as she laughed.

"You need a bad influence." I claimed. "I want to see you."

My abrupt request stopped her laughter. "I want to see you. I am still here. You know where I am."

"I could visit."

"You could! Take a holiday, humans do. Why can't you?"

It was difficult to imagine requesting vacation time from the Queen of Louisiana. I blocked that thought pretty quickly. "Why don't you visit me?"

"Visit Shreveport?"

"You could."

"I could. I could see Fangtasia... I so want to meet Pamela."

"I am sure Pam would want to meet you too. Although she may never admit it."

"It is so far away though..."

Already I knew she would not be visiting. I tried a different option. "We could meet in the middle, somewhere closer? Would you like to see London again? It has certainly changed."

"And I could see Londinium!"

"Yes. He can tell you how proud he is of you." I smiled. My child had always been a favourite of the King of London.

"He will tell me that I should never leave my area."

"He may, but he will still be pleased to see you."

Beth hesitated, already I knew this talk of 'visiting' was a fantasy. The thoughts had probably been stirred up because I had awoken our bond with my memories. She could not leave her area at this time, any more than I could leave Louisiana. Every night I heard of a new issue brought up by the humans, as Queen, Beth probably heard more than me. I needed to stop this talk of visits, but I could not be as blunt as I would normally be.

"I am sure we both need time to work, we should talk about visiting another time." I said.

"Yeah... we should. It has been wonderful to talk to you."

"To you too. Do you have to go?"

"I really should. I'm sorry, Eric. Meetings..."

"We will talk soon."

"Yes, I will ensure I am alone."

We both cut off the phone call, as I listened to her laugh softly.

I relaxed for a moment, thinking fondly of my child, but not knowing when I may see her again. In a few years, or decades, maybe a faster plane would be invented and I could fly to Russia for a weekend.

Enough of the past, I should be looking forward and that began with a shower.

.

It had taken me more than two months to leave Beth, I spent time with her, her boys and little Lily, enjoying their company and the family life there.

Eventually I crossed Russia and Europe again, arriving in London where I intended to set off to The America's from. However my travels had convinced me that I did not want to be alone, the thought of crossing the Atlantic Ocean with only the company of humans was intolerable.

I joined Londinium's huge nest again, and with his permission considered several Vampires who might want to travel, but never approached anyone as I did not find a suitable travelling companion.

I was on the verge of deciding to leave alone when I saw a girl, just a human, running through a park, with mischief on her mind. Pam. My Pamela. Turning her had been an excellent impulse! My journey was delayed as she learnt her lessons in the North of England, but eventually we travelled to America. Although I desperately missed Beth and my other family, I never regretted leaving.

I was out of the shower, considering my wardrobe when Pam called.

She began with, "You seemed relaxed, so I thought I could call."

"Pamela! You can call me at any time."

"Hmm..." Pam didn't seem too convinced.

"I have just spoken to Beth, everything is well." I answered the questions she didn't ask. "How is Fangtasia? Are you busy?" I could hear the music of the club through the phone, but thought she was calling from my office.

"Quite busy. Will you be here tonight?"

"Of course." I replied as if there were no other answer and that I had not just skipped work for a couple of nights. I felt a twinge of happiness from the bond I shared with her. "I am just deciding what to wear and I will be with you very soon."

"May I suggest black?" Pam sounding more playful than sarcastic.

"Excellent plan." I picked out black trousers and the darkest of grey shirts that Pam had chosen for me on one of her shopping sprees.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Actually, yes."

"There's a new girl here tonight. A brunette, which I think you might prefer at the moment? Very attractive, very short, shorts. She is excited to be here, but nervous too, I'm sure she will be full of flavour. The girl has caught the interest of many, but I am sure she has never been tasted. Shall I keep her safe for you?"

"She sounds quite delicious, thank you my child."

"Oh! And she is called Dawn, can you believe it?"

I laughed at the name. "Perfect! I shall come and meet the Dawn quite soon."

Pam was laughing as we cut off our call. I got dressed and set off to Fangtasia, I was prepared to be entertained and looking to the future.

.

.

**The End...**

.

.

**Or the end of this story anyway! I hope you enjoyed it. So sorry about the huge delay but this last chapter was a pain to write. I wanted to fit everything in, along with a little lemons!**

**.**

**We all know what is next for Eric, but I don't know what's next for me... Shall I try Eric and Sookie? I don't know if I dare! **

**.**

**Tight Viking Hugs to everyone who's read and reviewed – Your comments are amazing, such a help with motivation! Thank you!**


End file.
